Bones
by Roy D Harper
Summary: A bloodline and a different look. That is what it takes to make you a monster. But Naruto will prove that he is not a monster. He will become a legend. Shikotsumyaku(Dead Bone Pulse) Naruto. OOC Naruto. Alive Parents and a sister. Minato Bashing. Sakura Bashing
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **Hello everybody** **! I'm back with the prologue of my new story 'Bones' like promised. Between tomorrow and Monday I will upload chapter 1 and 2. before the chapter starts I want to say that the prologue of this chapter will be short and similar to my other Naruto story '5 Hearts'. And if you haven't read that story yet, finish this and go and read it! Now to the story.**

 **Legend:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Summoning Speaking"**

 **Jutsu Name**

 **Prologue: White Hair and Red Dots**

In October 10 one of the most tragic events happened in the village of Konhagure no Sato.

The Kyuubi no Yoko attacked.

It happened in midnight. No one was prepared. No one was expecting it.

And that same night, the twin kids of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze were born.

Naruto and Natsumi were the names given to the kids. Naruto being the eldest by one minute.

But Naruto was born with a trait that neither parent had; White-snow hair and two red dots on his forehead. While in the other hand Natsumi was born with blonde hair and tan skin just like his father.

But the minute they were taken away to make the medical tests, a man in a black coat with an orange mask with a black flame pattern and a single sharingan eye at sight appeared, and took the new-borns hostage. He threatened that he would take their lives if he wasn't given the jinchuriki of the nine tails fox, Minato's wife, Kushina Uzumaki.

When Minato saved his children and put them in safety, the Kyuubi appeared. After saving Kushina, defeating the masked man, he left Kushina in a safe part of the forest, he flashed towards his kids and to the battlefield.

*Battlefield*

"We need to keep fighting until the Hokage arrives!" Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, screamed receiving cheers. Right then a yellow flash appeared in the air followed by a poof of smoke.

When the smoke dispersed, a gigantic red toad, with a blue jacket and a sword appeared and grabbed the demon. "The Yondaime arrived!" A random ninja screamed and received cheers.

Just like it appeared, Minato, the toad and the fox, all disappeared in a yellow flash. Many were cheering, saying that the fox was defeated, but Hiruzen knew better. he had an idea were they went, so he headed there.

*Konoha Forest*

Minato arrived were he left Kushina and behind him, where Gamanbunta and the Kyuubi fighting.

"Kushina I'm sorry, but I'll need to seal the Kyuubi in our kids." Minato said making Kushina tear up.

"But they will become outcast!" Kushina tried to reason with no luck.

Minato started making the handseals for the forbidden technique that he and Kushina created. **"Dead Reaper Seal!"** Minato exclaimed and the shinigami appeared behind him.

"I need your help to seal the Kyuubi into my two kids!" Minato told the shinigami who only nodded.

After sealing the chakra part of the fox in Natsumi, the Shinigami proceed to take the soul.

But instead of sealing the soul in Naruto like planned, the shinigami sealed it inside of Kushina, making her scream of pain and then she passed out.

"Why did you do that!" Minato demanded furious because the action the dead reaper did.

 **"Do not worry mortal. She will live. Just like you, for my amusement. I did not seal it in the boy because of his gift. Farewell."** Then he left and Minato passed out because the exhaustion.

When Hiruzen arrived, he panicked seeing Kushina and Minato on the floor. After checking their pulses and making sure they were okay he relaxed. But he tensed up again seeing baby Naruto.

He could only say one word.

"Kaguya..."

*5 days later, Council Chambers*

5 days had passed since that horrible day, Minato was briefing the situation to the elders, Civilian Council and clan heads.

"As you know, the Demon Fox was defeated five days ago and I wish to explain how it was done." Minato said and everyone nodded telling him to continue.

"The way of defeating the fox was by sealing its chakra in my daughter Narumi, and without it the fox died. My daughter will receive training from the former jinchuriki, Kushina Uzumaki, to control at perfection the chakra from the fox." Minato explained (and lied at certain point) and everyone seemed satisfied by the explanetion and some were surprised to know that they had a jinchuriki for starters.

Minato was about to dismiss everyone until Danzo Shimura say " Hokage-sama, my sources told me that your eldest son, Naruto, was born with traits of the Kaguya clan. Is this true?"

This perked the attention of the civilians and the curiosity of the shinbi and elders.

Hiruzen glared at Danzo who allowed himself to smirk 'What are you planning Danzo?'

"Kaguya clan?" A pink haired woman asked and Hiashi Hyuuga answered seriously.

"An exterminated clan from Kirigakure, known by their violence and bloodthirst."

At the explanation many civilians panicked.

Seeing the situation, that many civilians were asking to the dead or locking of his son, Minato screamed "SILENCE!" And everyone shut up.

"My son is a new-born. He is not a danger to anybody. It is just a gene that was passed from his mother to him. He is not a Kaguya. It is only his looks." Minato explained.

The clan heads were satisfied with the explanation, while the civilians still don't trust the new-born. Danzo in the other hand was still smirking while Minato and Hiruzen were glaring at him.

His plan had began.

 **And done! This was the prologue** **of Bones and tommorow there will be more. I want to say now, that I will take some elements from other Naruto Kaguya stories like 'The Ivory Curse' and 'Blood is Thicker than Bone.' Well I hope you enjoyed the prologue. And before you leave, a random question:**

 **Who Wins a Fight?**

 **Goku**

 **Superman**

 **Leave your answer in the reviews.**

 **Till next time**

 **Roy D. Harper.**


	2. Chapter 1:Someone Like Me

Chapter 1

 **Hello everyone! I am back with the first chapter of Bones. I want to clarify something before the chapter starts; Natsumi is a girl. I say this because yesterday I received a lot of reviews that they were confused about Natsumi gender, so I clarify this now. Now that everything is clear, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Summoning speaking"**

 **Jutsu Name**

 **Chapter 1:** **Someone Like Me**

5 years had passed since the attack of the Kyuubi and things had been peaceful for the most part of the village.

But in the case of the Namikaze twins, things had been divided.

Natsumi was labelled as a hero, for holding the demon chakra. After Minato told the civilians how the fox was defeated most of them liked her instantly, even some more idiotic civilians thought that she killed the fox.

Others see her as the reincarnation of the demon, and hates her for that.

But in the case of Naruto, things were completely the opposite.

Danzo, wanting a new ultimate weapon for Konoha, and seeing that the jinchuriki was a no-go, he decided to get the Kaguya. So he spread doubt and fear in the civilian council with stories of the barbaric clan of the Kaguyas.

Minato, Hiruzen and the clan heads were surprised for say the least how quickly Danzo turned the council against Naruto.

Minato tried for hours to convince the council that Naruto wasn't a Kaguya, but it was useless.

The civilians were against the Kaguya.

But Minato managed to calm them down a little bit "Give him time, and you will see." Were his trusting words.

But sadly, Minato trust in the village that he loves, will not be enough. Because the civilians already decided to make Naruto life hell.

Because of this he have more bullies than friends, because the civilians parents encourage their kids to leave him alone or the most extremist, to bully him for his looks.

But not only kids bully him, also some adults. They insult him, sell him things at a higher price, or no sell him at all.

The only familiar that knows this is Natsumi, because they spend most of the their time together.

She haven't told any of their parents because his brother request to do not tell them. In his own words, he don't want to drag his parents into his own problems.

Natsumi was confused by the request, but accepted it because it was her brother request.

But the constant insults and neglect from the villagers started to affect him and that make him colder towards the rest of the world.

And people who cares started to note that.

*Hokage Office*

Minato was troubled. Simple like that.

First they were all the requests to expel, lock, or kill his son Naruto. The civilians still do not get that his son is not from that cursed clan.

Then it was Kushina seeing all those requests. Her expression was from happy to see her husband, to mad furious and ready to kill.

She looked even more piss when Minato told her he was just going to ignore them. She stormed out without a goodbye or word to Minato. He feels pity towards the soul who will talk to her.

And finally Danzo.

The old war-hawk that turned the civilians against his son, and now everytime they see each other, he always ask the same.

To have Naruto into his ROOT ANBU.

Minato have to control himself to not **Rasengan** The old man into the land of lighting.

But for his good luck, a messenger toad of his sensei arrived with a scroll on his back.

He opened the scroll and smiled seeing that he sensei finded what he asked him.

A real Kaguya to help his son.

"I found one

Jiraya"

*A Forest close to Kiri*

A 9 year old boy was resting on a branch of a tree. He was resting after some hunter-nin tried to kill him.

Again.

He was wearing a white Kimono, a red obi and grey ninja sandals.

His name is Kimimaro Kaguya.

He is the last member of the now extinct Kaguya clan.

The reason of their dead is not a complicated one. The bloodline purges.

Half of Kiri forces including the Mizukage went to fight their most powerfull clan.

The Kaguyas, loving the fight, went on to fight off the threat.

All but Kimimaro.

Kimimaro hated his clan for treating him like if he was an animal for having the dead bone pulse, so during the attack he saw a chance to escape. And he took it.

But for his bad luck, somehow the Mizukage discovered his excistence and send hunter nins for him plus a gigantic reward for anybody who find another Kaguya alive.

But Kimimaro will survive and find another one of his kind to show him or her, the beauty of life.

He will found a purpose in life.

His thoughts were interrupted by some noises coming from the bushes. He quickly stand up, took off his right sleeve from his arm and created a sword made out of bone and took it with his other hand.

"Relax kid," the voice said "I'm not here to fight you."

"Show yourself." Kimimaro demanded and a man with white spikey hair, green kimono with a red jacket, red markings on his face and a spiked metal headband with the kanji for oil.

"Who are you?" Kimimaro said and the man closed his, put a hand on his chin and smiled smugly.

"Me? I am the one women desire for his beauty. The one men are jealous for his heroics deeds. Sage of the toads of Mt. Mybouku, one of the legendary Sanin, Jiraya!" He ended his introduction making a pose that make Kimimaro sweardrop.

But after some moments the name clicked in his mind making his eyes widen in shock and fear 'They send a Sanin after me?'

Jiraya seeing his reaction decided to calm him down "Relax, I already told you that I'm not here to fight. Actually I am looking for your help." This confused Kimimaro. Why his help?

"With what?"

"There is another Kaguya in Konoha." Jiraya informed him and Kimimaro eyes widen for second time.

Jiraya lied to Kimimaro to convince him to come with him. It isn't a bad lie, he seems pretty bad here, so he will also win in this situation.

"And he is having a rough time there."

Now Kimimaro narrowed his eyes. What were they doing to his clan man. Insulting? beating him down? Locking him in a cage?

"So I was wondering if you-" Jiraya started but was interupted by Kimimaro falling from the tree.

"I will go to Konoha." He stated while putting his arm back into his sleeve and stabbing his sword in the tree for then it turn into dust.

Jiraya blinked a little to process all that happened and he grinned "Then lets go."

"What is his name and age?" Kimimaro asked.

"His name is Naruto and he is 5." Jiraya answered and they started to walk towards the village.

'Naruto Kaguya...' Kimimaro thought.

*Konaha Market District*

In the market district of Konoha, they were walking two kids among the croud. A boy and a girl. Naruto and Natsumi.

Naruto had purple eyes, pale complexion, white hair that gets to his shoulder and two red dots on his forehead, he was wearing a blue shirt and grey shorts with grey sandals.

Natsumi had a tan skin, blonde hair in two pigtails, blue ocean eyes, she was wearing an orange sleeveless shirt and a blue skirt.

They were walking back home from playing in the park.

Well Natsumi played, while Naruto was talking with Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto didn't play because the other kids doesn't like him and Sasuke didn't because kids idolatrize him, and he doesn't like those kids.

Natsumi even though had fun was frowning because her brother didn't play with her again.

Besides other kids make fun out of his hair. Specially that pink haired girl with a gigantic forehead.

"You okay sis?" Her brother asked her breaking her from her train of toughts.

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking." She answered him grinning.

"That is a new one." Naruto told her making her pout.

She was about to say something but a crowd of civilians surrounded Natsumi pushing Naruto away from his sister.

He tried to go back with her but when he finally noticed it was useless he screamed at her "See you at home!" And he left.

But on his way he got surrounded by a group of older kids looking smugly. "Going somewhere Snowy?" The leader asked still smiling smugly.

Naruto was used to this so he just ignored like always while the other kids laughed like idiots.

The leader frowned seeing he was ignored by his victim, so he did something his dad told him to do.

He hit Naruto in the gut.

Naruto wasn't expecting the punch and it hurted a lot, making him fall to his knees and grab his gut in pain.

The other kids looked shock for what happened, including the leader, but then he smiled smugly "Not so tough now?" He asked as he kicked him.

The other kids seeing this smiled and kicked him.

For a whole minute.

After that the Naruto was in the floor panting and bruised in different parts of the body.

"For you to learn who is better Kaguya Freak!" The leader called him like how he heard his parents calling him in the street.

Then he winded his foot back to kick Naruto again in the ribs, but it didn't connect with the kids body.

It connected with a piece of bone that came out from Naruto's chest blocking the kick and making the bully scream of pain.

The scream called the attention of the adults and Natsumi who went to the scene and saw the bone falling off Naruto chest and becoming dust.

The civilians ignored how injured the white haired kid was and only gaped in horror as the saw the historys Danzo told them coming true.

"Did you saw that?"

"He is a monster!"

"No, a Demon!"

"Nii-san!"

Natsumi pushed herself through the crowd but was stopped as a woman grabbed her arm.

"Don't worry Natsumi-chan, you are safe now." The woman said while Natsumi tried to get herself free.

"But Nii-san is hurt!" Natsumi screamed at her but the woman didn't let go.

"That monster can not hurt you anymore." The woman continued like what was she saying was logical, which for the civilians was.

"He is not-" Natsumi started but got interrupted by a silver haired ANBU with a dog mask appeared and grabbed the kid.

"Yes! ANBU-sama is going to finish the demon!" A random civilian cheered and others followed suit while Natsumi was about to cry thinking the same.

But the cheering stopped when that civilian received a kunai on the head.

"Leave." The dog ANBU said threatening and everyone left but Natsumi.

"Nii-san..." She sobbed.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." The ANBU said before leaving.

'I'm sorry for failing your son, sensei." The ANBU thought while jumping in rooftop by rooftop.

*Council Chambers*

The notice that the son of the Hokage had the dead bone pulse bloodline spread like wildfire, and the civilian council called for a meeting.

Minato wanted to refuse and did, but the elders except Hiruzen also called for the meeting. So he had to left his son with Kushina at the hospital for him to recover from the beating and shock from using his bloodline for the first time.

He already knew what this meeting was going to be about but he wanted to see if they were rational about his son bloodline.

They didn't.

For 5 minutes Minato listened that his son should be locked, kill or used for get women pregnant to get the bloodline in non-barbaric people.

"SILENCE!" Minato screamed and everyone shut up.

"Hokage-sama, with all due respect, the kid is dangerous, he should be dealt before he do some harm to the village. He already injured one kid, who will be next?" A civilian said trying to convince his leader.

But the one to answer was Inoichi Yamananka. "Didn't you saw the state of young Naruto was in? Probably the bloodline reacted in self-defence."

"He probably did something to get beat down." Another civilian said.

"Be born different?" Shikaku Nara said to annoy the civilians.

"He was born a monster!" A civilian screamed.

"He is just a poor pup!" Tsume Inuzuka barked at the civilians.

"Hokage-sama, if I may have a word alone with you." Danzo said and Minato frown deepened.

"Why can you not say it here?" Minato questioned.

"You will see." Was his answer.

After some moments of thinking he said "Everyone but Danzo leave."

Everyone obeyed but Hiruzen stopped where Danzo was "I hope you aren't planning anything." He warned.

"Do not worry my old rival. This might help the young boy." Danzo said while he smirked.

When everyone left Minato asked "What is it Danzo?"

The old war hawk just smirked "You know what might happen if you keep protecting him?"

"Keep him safe." Minato stated but Danzo chuckled.

"Maybe. But it might also be a civil war."

This confused Minato. A civil war? Why?

"Let me explain. Many already consider your son from another clan. The Kaguya clan. And because some things I said they hate him and fear him." Danzo started explaining.

"I still don't see how a civil war and that are related." Minato said frowning.

"You see, this people feel that you are leaving them behind, so they might want a change in the government. One way, or another." Danzo said and Minato looked down.

Danzo might be exaggerating or bluffing, but he knows that Danzo wants to become Hokage anyway posible, and he is capable of starting a civil war to get weapons.

And if that happens he might not only lose his son, but also his daughter by hands of Danzo.

He can not accuse him of treason, because he haven't done anything to harm the village and this is more a warning.

Then Minato had an idea. A painful idea.

"Everyone come back in." He ordered and everyone enter the room.

"I come to the decision of the case of Naruto." Minato started and preapered himself to say the more painful words that he ever said.

"My son is officially banned from the Namikaze clan."

*Hospital*

"How are you feeling sweaty?" Kushina asked Naruto who was seated on the hospital bed, with the blanket covering his legs.

"I am feeling better. It still hurts a little bit, but I can handle it." Naruto answered with a small smile.

Kushina smiled and was about to say something when she heard the door opening revealing Minato with a hurt face.

"Minato, what happened." His wife asked seeing his face. He didn't answer, instead he just got next to his son who looked at him in concern.

"Dad?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, I got some bad news for you." Minato said sadly getting the other two people in the room worried.

"Minato, what is it?" Kushina asked and Minato got a serius face.

"Naruto, you are expelled from the Namikaze clan from this day on."

Naruto and Kushina eyes widen from the shock, and the later from rage. "Minato!"

They started to fight while Naruto only looked down in shock. So his family also looked at me as a monster were the line of thoughts that he had in the minute.

He didn't catch the fight his parents were having, but he catch his father saying "He still is Uzumaki."

"No." Naruto said catching both grownups attention.

"What?" Kushina asked her son who glared at both of his parents.

"I am not Uzumaki. I am a monster, a demon, I am how they call me. A Kaguya." Naruto said while standing up and surprisingly all his bruises were healed. He got dress and left.

Both, Minato and Kushina were left alone in the room, shocked.

"Kushina I-" Minato started but got interrupted and looking to the side because the slap that Kushina gave him.

"Don't talk to me." She said and left him alone with his thoughts.

'What have I done?' He asked himself in his mind.

*With Naruto*

The trip home wasn't too long from the hospital, but it seemed an eternity to get there.

He could feel the villagers glares of fear and hate and hear the snickers of the ones enjoying his pain. Probably already knowing the news of his banishment from his own clan.

When he got home, he ignored the welcome home from his sister and went to his room to grab his things.

"What are you doing?" He heard Minato ask from the door. He flashed to the house from the hospital to explain his son the situation better or at least calm him down.

Naruto turned around with a cold glare that didn't suit a 5 year old and say "I do not belong here anymore. In this house, with this family. I don't know where I will go, but I'll find out. Goodbye Hokage-sama." He finished with a bow and left Minato standing in his doorway, eyes wide and looking down.

Naruto went down the stairs, and looked at Natsumi who was seated in the sofa, who smiled at him but then she looked confused by the bag and the sad look on his face.

"Goodbye Namikaze-san." Then he left for one last time.

When Kushina arrived she only found a crying Natsumi and a tired Minato who explained his daughter about his brother.

*1 Month Later*

In front of Konoha's gate they were two people. An old man and a kid. Jiraya and Kimimaro after one month of traveling had arrived at the gates of the village.

It should have taken shorter, but between hunter-nins attacks looking for Kimimaro and Jiraya, a Taki bounty hunter with some tendril jutsu looking for Jiraya and a certain white snake looking for the Kaguya the trip got longer.

Also with Jiraya's 'research' it got longer.

Kimimaro was in a combination of anxious and nervous. Nervous to meet a younger Kaguya from what Jiraya told him and anxious because all the glares he is reciving. And the whispers don't make it any better.

"Look at him."

"He looks just like that monster."

"Do you think they are related?"

"Of course! Just look at him!"

Just by hearing that he clenched his fist and was close to kill some of them but Jiraya put his hand on his shoulder "We're almost there." He said tocalm him down and Kimimaro nodded.

*Hokage office*

Minato was distressed. It had passed one entire month since his son left the house and haven't speak with him since then.

The only way he knows his son is alright is because he is staying with Kakashi. Thank Kami he doesn't know that Minato and Kakashi knows each other.

Then he heard a tap on the window and quickly turned around to see his sensei with a boy that looked like his son but older out the window. He smiled knowing that some good news are coming.

He opened the window to let them in "Sensei good to see you. And I guess you are Kimimaro-kun? Pleased to meet you." Kimimaro nodded and bowed and they sit down.

"I guess that after a long travel you are anxious to meet Naruto, right?" Minato asked again and seeing Kimimaro nod he told one of his personal ANBUS to fetch Naruto.

"May I ask a question Hokage-sama?" Kimimaro say and Minato nodded.

"Does Naruto have the bloodline?"

Minato let out a sight, there were so many problems because of that bloodline in his family. He smiled sadly "Yes, he awoken it like a month ago. And from what Jiraya told me you also posses it."

Kimimaro nodded and was about to say something but a silver haired ANBU arrived with Naruto, who was wearing Kakashi's clothes when he was a kid.

"You called Hokage-sama?" Naruto said coldly and Minato cleared his throat.

Jiraya smiled seeing the kid again but also felt sad for not being here when he needed him. He decidedhe was going to make time to spend with the kid. Besides Kimimaro is good company.

"Yes, I want you to meet Kimimaro Kaguya." Minato said while Kimimaro looked at Naruto with a serious face while Naruto had a shocked one.

"Yo-You are like me..." Naruto managed to say.

"Yes, now lets go. We have a lot to talk about." Kimimaro say as he walked towards the door with Naruto following him.

Once they were out Minato let out a sight and Jiraya look at him in concern "So, Hokage-sama, eh?" He said.

"There was a problem with the villagers some time ago. And one thing lead to another and..." Minato didn't finish the sentence.

"He is more hurt than anything else." The ANBU say taking off his mask reveling a man with pale skin, a mask covering his lower face and his headband covering his right eye. This was Kakashi Hatake.

"A simple apology will not be enough. If I can say, I am disappointed in you sensei." Kakashi said before leaving Minato and Jiraya alone.

*Ichiraku's Ramen Bar*

Naruto was having fun for the first time in a long time. He met another Kaguya, he could go to Ichiraku's and eat a great bowl of Ramen.

Kimimaro was a really smart person and even though he is serius and most of the time he looks bored he is a nice guy.

Teuchi the owner of the bar gave free ramen to celebrate the return of one of his favorite clients, and Ayame agreed also because he can talk to someone from her age.

After knowing the basics from each other Kimimaro bought the important theme. "So I heard you have the dead bone pulse." He said while eating his simple ramen.

Naruto stopped eating and looked at his plate with sadness. Teuchi and Ayame looked with interest.

"Yes." Naruto said and Kimimaro stop eating to look at him. "I am a monster, right?"

Ayame was going to say that he was not a monster but Kimimaro said something before her.

"Yes."

Naruto felt tears in his eyes for being insulted by someone like him, Ayame was covering her mouth because what she heard and Teuchi grabbed his broom to kick out this Kaguya Idiot.

But Kimimaro haven't finished talking.

"So let's be monsters together."

This caught Naruto off guard and he look at him with wide eyes. Ayame and Teuchi looked with interest.

"I have the same gift as you, and because of that I was treated like a monster, like some wild animal. I had suffered since I was 4, and I am no stranger to pain. When my clan was eradicated I though I was alone. Until I heard about you. I decided to make my life mission to protect you, raise you, teach you, all you need to know to become a great man, and prove to the people you are not the monster they believe you are. So, let me be your family, and let's stay together, to protect each other from ourselves and the world." When Kimimaro finished Naruto was in tears and he couldn't help to just hug Kimimaro.

"Thanks, Nii-san." Naruto said in joy.

Kimimaro was shocked with the development of the situation. He looked at Teuchi and Ayame for advice and Teuchi made a gesture with the head while Ayame made a hug gesture.

Kimimaro understood and hugged Naruto with a small smile.

"Do not thank me yet, Otouto."

 **And Done! This was the first chapter of Bones. Sorry for updating so late, but at least you got a long chapter. 4.000 words and 15 pages in Word. That long it is. I don't know when I will be able to upload chapter two because the next week I got final exams. So yeah. Well that's a wrap. Remember to add to favorites, follow the story, leave a review and PM me if you have a question. And before I leave a random question!**

 **Who is more badass?**

 **The Punisher**

 **The Red Hood**

 **Leave your answer in the reviews. Till next time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**


	3. Chapter 2: Family

Chapter 2

 **Hello everybody! I am back with the second chapter of 'Bones'. This chapter will be a bonding chapter, between some characters of the village and Naruto. I also want to say that this Naruto will be OOC. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Legend**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Jutsu Name**

 **Chapter 2: Family**

1 year had passed since Naruto and Kimimaro met and things had been fine.

Well as fine things can be with a whole village hating you for something you can't control.

Naruto changed his name to Kaguya making it official that he is no more related to the Namikaze clan. And with the arrival of Kimimaro, when he turns 18, the Kaguya clan will be an official clan of Konoha.

Kimimaro the next week of his arrival he started going to the Academy to become a shinobi of the leaf, that way he can keep his new little brother safe from anyone who tries to harm him.

He graduated the same year he enters, becoming one of the youngest persons to graduate in history of Konoha, proudly wearing his headband on his hip. He got with a team with kids three years older than him.

Shisui Uchiha, Hana Inuzuka and Inoichi Yamananka. Together they conform team 10.

And today they were having a team meeting in the apartment that the Hokage gave Kimimaro and Naruto.

Because of this, Naruto was nervous, not for meeting his brother team, he already had met them before. No, he was nervous because Hana is bringing with her, her little brother Kiba.

He only had heard of Kiba from Hana saying that she had a little brother of his age, and from Kimimaro, who told him when he went to the Inuzuka compound for a team meeting.

"You are nervous." Naruto turned around and saw Kimimaro behind him staring at him. "Because Kiba is coming?" He asked.

"No, I am fine." Naruto lied and looked at his brother hoping he believed him but Kimimaro still had his bored expression on him.

"If you are nervous, just give Akamaru a bone and he will like you." Kimimaro advised and Naruto nodded but then he looked at him confused.

"Akamaru?"

Kimimaro nodded "Yes, Kiba dog partner. Every Inuzuka had at least one. In the case of Hana, she got three." He explained.

Naruto was going to say something else but they heard a knock on the door. "Can you go and open the door while I prepare some tea." Kimimaro said walking to the kitchen.

Naruto went to the door to open it but Kimimaro said something before that "Also, fix your Kimono. It is loose.".

Naruto after a month of living with Kimimaro, started to wear a black kimono with a burnt orange color obi. He also wears blue sandals.

Naruto understood that a Kimono is the best choice to wear with their bloodline, but his brother seemed really to like kimonos. But better not ask.

After fixing his kimono he asked at what hour his team mates are coming "They should arrive by now." Was his answer and like it was planned someone knocked the door.

"Open the door while I go for the tea." Kimimaro told him walking towards the kitchen leaving no place for argument.

Naruto opened the door to be tackled by three pups that started to lick his face once he was in the floor.

"Boys! Let him go!" A female voice ordered and the dogs backed away to their owner. Naruto got up and saw Inoichi and Hana smiling at him while Shisui was grinning.

"Hana-san, Shisui-san, Inoichi-san." Naruto said bowing.

"you don't have to be so formal kid, we all know each other, right." Shisui said ruffling Naruto's hair.

Hana was going to say something to Shisui about being childish, but a child voice talked first "Oi! My sis dogs like you and you look like Kimimaro. Who are you?"

That kid had brown hair, brown eyes and had some fang tattoos on his face. This kid was then hit on the head by Hana.

"Kiba! Be polite!" She told him while he rubbed his head.

"What did I say?" Kiba asked annoyed for being hit.

"First of all introduce yourself." Hana instructed and Kiba looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Oh right. Well I'm Kiba Inuzuka! So who are you?" Kiba introduced himself and a white puppy appeared from the neck of his shirt and barked once.

"And this is Akamaru!"

Naruto just stared stoically at Kiba and bowed "Pleased to meet you Kiba-san," Akamaru barked to caught his attention "And Akamaru." Akamaru barked happily for being acknowledge "I am Naruto Kaguya."

Kiba grinned, especially because this guy actually greet Akamaru, "Hey, can I come in?"

Naruto only moved from the door frame to let the guest enter the apartment, Naruto guided Kiba to his room, while Kimimaro guided his team to the living room.

*In Naruto's room*

"So this is my room Kiba-san" Naruto said entering his room followed by Kiba who had Akamaru inside his shirt only his head and front paws hanging from the neck of his shirt.

"It's pretty cool." Kiba said and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"You think?" Naruto asked with a raised brow looking at the Inuzuka. In reallity his room was pretty simple. A bed, a desk, and some scrolls on the desk.

"Yeah! It isn't big like mine, but it is comfy!" Kiba said and Akamaru barked in agreement once again.

Then Akamaru hoped off from Kiba shirt and barked at Naruto. Naruto looked at Kiba asking for an explanation and Kiba answered "He wants to know if you can do that bone thing Kimimaro can do, right?" He finished looking at Akamaru who barked telling him he was right.

Naruto looked down thinking what to do. In one hand he can impress his new friend with his bloodline.

In the other hand he can be outraised again because they think his bloodline is creepy or that he is some sort of monster.

Letting out a sight he took his arm of his Kimono confusing Kiba and Akamaru and concentrating a little of chakra in his shoulder a small bone, no longer that a tanto, came out. He took it out and throw it to Akamaru who happily jumped to grab it.

Kiba was watching with wide eyes and gaping at Naruto.

"That..." Kiba started.

'He is going to reject me.' Naruto thought.

"Was..."

'Here it comes.'

"AWESOME!" Kiba screamed shocking Naruto.

Naruto blinked a few times at the statement "You think it was awesome?" Naruto asked confused and Kiba nodded while Akamaru was munching the bone.

"Yeah! You can control your bones! That is awesome!"

"Don't you think it is creepy?" Naruto asked warily.

"A little bit, but it is still awesome!" Kiba said and Naruto smiled.

"I am glad that you like my ability Kiba-san." Naruto told him. This was the first time in a long while that he had a normal conversation with someone of his age.

Kiba grinned "Drop the 'san' part Naruto. Because from today, you and I are best friends!"

Naruto blinked a few times before he smiled softly. "I would like that..."

"Then it is decided! You and I are best friends!" Kiba exclaimed and Akamaru barked in agreement.

'Best friends...' Naruto thought with a smile before him and Kiba started to play ninjas around the small room.

*With team 10*

"So what is the reason of this meeting Inoichi-sensei?" Kimimaro asked sitting down next to Shisui and Hana.

Inoichi drank his tea and smiled hearing the kids play. Like the other clan heads he felt awful for what happened to Minato's son. He like the others wanted to help but it wasn't possible. He got really happy when he heard that Naruto found someone to take care of him. That is why he asked to have Kimimaro on his team when the other member droped his shinobi carrer because he wasn't expecting so much trouble.

For a while Inoichi looked at Naruto with sad eyes. Kimimaro and Shisui noted this and when no one was around they asked him why. "For what he had suffer, and I didn't do anything I feel sorry. For the abuse, the glares everything. But now I feel better knowing he is with you and that both of you care for each other." Inoichi told them with a sad smile.

Kimimaro only nodded but it left Shisui more confused. Weren't those two blood brothers?

Back in the present Inoichi finished his tea and putted the cup in the table "That was a great tea Kimimaro-kun. But back with business, I would apreciate if you kids could look this." He finished handling a sheet of paper to each one.

"What are these sensei?" Hana asked while reading the paper.

"The chunin exam forms." Inoichi said while serving himself some more tea. The answer make the three genins look at him.

"The chunin exams? Do you think we are ready?" Shisui asked the question that was in the mind of the three genins.

"I do." Inoichi answered and turned to Kimimaro "Kimimaro-kun, You are still three years younger that your teammates, you don't have any pressure to accept or decline this offer."

Kimimaro just shook his head "Do not worry Inoichi-sensei, I know my limits and I know that the Chunin exams will push them. But that is the only way to get stronger."

Shisui raised his fist in the air while grining "That's the actitude! I'm in sensei!"

"Me too." Hana said smiling and the Haimaru triplets were barking their agreement.

Inoichi smiled at his students reaction. "Then it is decided. In two months, we're going to Suna for the chunin exams. That is all for today." Then he stand up and went to the door.

"Remember to go tomorrow to our usual training ground to prepare ourselves for the exams. I will double the regime and ask help from some friends. Goodbye." Inoichi said and walked out.

"Well see ya tomorrow. Bye." Shisui waved and left in a Shunsin. Outside could be heard a crash, a chuckle and an indignant shout of "I'm still learning how to use it!"

Hana laughed softly and Kimimaro smiled. When he was on Kiri he didn't have friends, mostly because he was either on a cage or training, so this change in Konoha was appreciated.

"Well I better leave too." Hana told him and Kimimaro nodded. Then Hana turned to the direction that Naruto and Kiba had run off. "Oi Kiba! We're leaving!"

Then the sound of running was heard and also the sound of someone saying "Witch." Was heard. Then both kids arrived, Kiba grining and Naruto smiling. Seeing his little brother smile make Kimimaro form a smile of his own.

"Did you have fun?" Kimimaro asked and Kiba grin somehow became bigger.

"Tottaly! We played ninjas and all. Hey Hana do you know that Naruto already started his training? When can I start? I want to do those tornados you do with the Haimaru triplets with Akamaru?" Kiba kept talking making Hana sight.

Then Akamaru came to view and both Hana and Kimimaro saw him munching a bone much to the Haimaru triplets jealously. This formed a question in Hana's head.

"Hey Kimimaro, what kind of training is Naruto having."

Kimimaro looked at her with his usual bored face "Basic chakra control excercises"

Hana nodded "What excercises?"

"Water and tree walking." Kimimaro answered with the same expresion. Hana wanted to hit him for forcing a kid do those dangerous excercises, but she knew she would probably break her hand.

So she screamed at him.

"What do you mean you are teaching him that now! Don't you know how dangerous it is!?" Hana screamed at him for a while, and the kids and dogs were watching in silence.

"Hey Naruto." Kiba said.

"Yes Kiba."

"Can you really walk on water?" Kiba asked and Naruto nodded.

"Can you teach me?"

Naruto looked up thinking and nodded "Yes. We are friends after all."

Kiba and Akamaru were celebrating that their new friend will teach them while Hana just finished her lecture to Kimimaro.

"...And what do you have to say in your defence!?" Hana demanded finishing her lecture.

Kimimaro's facial expression didn't change in all the lecture. "Simple. Many users of the dead bone pulse had died because their bones are to heavy and they drown in the water, so to have that safe in Kiri it is taught in a young age. Also to control your bones you need a great chakra control. The better control you have, more control you will have over your bone structure."

Hana listened to the explanation and nodded. "It, kind of makes sense. Sorry if I overreacted." Hana apologized rubbing the back of her head.

Kimimaro nodded and Hana went to the door. "Okay, Kiba, Akamaru, we're leaving."

"Why?"

"Because I said so!" Hana roared to her little brother but then she smiled kindly "We can come to visit and Naruto is welcome to the Inuzuka compound. Let's go."

Kiba pouted but then he grinned. "Hey Naruto, do you want to come tomorrow to my place? It will be awesome!" Kiba asked and Naruto smiled and nodded.

"I think I will go."

Kiba grin became even bigger "Awesome! See ya tomorrow! Let's go Akamaru!" Then Kiba run out side with Akamaru following him.

Hana sighed "Well, goodbye Kimimaro, Naruto." Then she left with the Haimaru triplets leaving the Kaguya brothers alone in the apartment.

"Brother." Naruto said looking at the other Kaguya.

Kimimaro moved his eyes to see Naruto "Yes?"

Naruto smiled "I made a friend."

Kimimaro smiled too and ruffled Naruto's hair "That's good." Then he walked to the table where the empty cups of tea where. "Now help me to clean up please."

Naruto still smiling nodded and went to help.

*One Month Later*

Kimimaro was walking back home with the groceries for three months. For this month, the next one and the one that he will be at Suna for the exams.

This was the only day that Inoichi gave team ten a free training day. The rest of days till the exams will be pure training according to their sensei.

But right now he have a bigger problem. Who will take care of his brother while he is gone.

He have full faith that his brother will stay out of trouble, he trust him.

But he doesn't trust the civilians.

The civilians haven't try anything since he arrived, except try to hustle him or Naruto to buy bad products or to overcharge when they buy something.

That stopped when Kimimaro graduated as the third younger in Konoha's history. They treated him now with more respect or at least as any other resident of the village.

They only treat his brother nicely when he is with him, but once he left the glares come back. His missions had been one week long usually so he didn't leave his brother so much time alone. Besides Inoichi's wife came to check up on him when he is gone.

He could leave his brother with Inoichi-sensei's family for the month but he doesn't want to bother them. But it is always an option.

His thoughts were interrupted when he bumped with a woman on the street.

The woman had red long hair, pale complexion and purple eyes.

The same purple that his brother have.

"Oh sorry!" The woman said. "I wasn't paying attention."

Kimimaro nodded and with the help of the woman he picked his groceries back up.

The woman was about to leave when Kimimaro asked "Are you Kushina Namikaze-sama?"

The woman tensed and turned to see Kimimaro with a sad smile "No. Now it is Kushina Uzumaki."

Kimimaro raised a brow. This woman fitted the description of the true mother of Naruto, according to the named, so if she is Uzumaki it means that...

"But I thought that..." Kimimaro started but Kushina interupted.

"It's a long story." She stated and Kimimaro nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Kushina looked away "I don't think so. What's your name again?" She asked.

"Kimimaro Kaguya, your son's brother." At that Kushina's eyes widen in shock. She had heard that a boy started to take care of her son, but she never would have guessed that it was a real Kaguya.

"Do you want to talk now?" Kimimaro asked and Kushina nodded her head slowly.

"follow me then." And both went towards Kimimaro's apartment.

*Market district*

"You don't have to come with me Jiji." Naruto told to Hiruzen Sarutobi, the sandaime Hokage, who only smiled at the young kid.

"Do not worry Naruto-kun, It is always a pleasure to stay away from my paperwork to hang with you for a while." Even retired from being Hokage, Sarutobi still helped in the Hokage tower in some minor paperwork. But the biggest part of the paperwork still have it the Hokage himself.

"Are you sure? I only came here to buy some flowers."

Sarutobi raised a brow "Flowers?"

Naruto nodded "My brother likes flowers. Maybe it will give him good luck with his training." Naruto smiled at the end.

Hiruzen smiled seeing Naruto smile. He knew the kid since he was born and he always cared about him. He never met Kimimaro so he hopes to meet him today.

Becouse he is the reason why Naruto is in a good condition. He wants to thanks the man personally. But he still wishes that Naruto smiled more like before.

"If that is the case Naruto-kun, I know the best flower shop around." Sarutobi said with a smile and Naruto nodded with a bored expresion. He started to take that characteristic from Kimimaro.

They arrived at a place called 'Yamananka Flower Shop' and entered.

Opening the door they saw Inoichi and a blonde girl behind the counter.

"Saindame-sama! And Naruto-kun. What a surprise. In what can I help you two?" Inoichi asked moving from the counter to where the two where, followed by the blonde girl.

"Inoichi-san?" Naruto questioned looking at the man who smiled kindly at him while the girl looked confused.

"Daddy, do you know him?" The girl asked and Inoichi looked at her still smiling.

"He is the younger brother to one of my students, princess. His name is Naruto."

The girl looked at him "You are the Naruto that Kiba talks about?" She asked.

"if it is Kiba Inuzuka, yes." Naruto answered and the girl smiled.

"Then I know who you are. Kiba talks about you whenever he loses a game. He says something like, if Naruto was here we would kick your butt, or something. I thought that you didn't exist. I'm Ino by the way." Ino said and Naruto bowed with his bored expression.

"Naruto Kaguya." He introduced himself.

"Well, what do you need?" Ino asked while Inoichi and Sarutobi smiled at the interaction between the two kids.

"A flower for good luck." Naruto states simply and Ino putted her hand on her chin. Then she smiled.

"I know what you are looking for. Follow me." Ino said and grabs Naruto hand who haven't change his expression and dragged him to other point of the store.

Sarutobi chuckled "Bossy little girl, isn't she?"

Inoichi smiled "Yeah, but with a great heart."

Sarutobi looked at him "I heard that you applied your team for the chunin exams. I am right?" Seeing Inoichi nod with his smile and Hiruzen asked "Do you think they are ready?"

"Yes," Inoichi started "I don't know them that much, but I care about them. I know they are ready to become Chunin."

"That's good to hear." Hiruzen said as the two kids came back, Naruto holding a purple flower in some sort of circle form.

"Nice flower Naruto-kun, did Ino-chan choose it?" Hiruzen asked and Naruto nodded.

"She said it is called morning glory, that they attract good luck." Naruto confirmed and Hiruzen smiled.

"Then we can leave. Thank you again Inoichi-kun and to you too Ino-chan. Let's go Naruto-kun." Hiruzen said and started to leave but Naruto stopped at the door.

"Hope to see you soon Ino-chan." He said with a small smile and both left while ino was waving and Inoichi was smiling.

*Kimimaro's and Naruto's apartment*

"Do you think he will like it?"

"I am sure of it Naruto-kun"

Naruto nodded at the old man words. "Do you think they will bring good luck?"

Hiruzen nodded his head with his grandfather smile "I am positive of it."

Naruto smiled and nodded to his grandfather figure. This was probably the first gift he will give to his brother and he is nervous.

He opened the door of his apartment and both were surprised for what they saw.

Kimimaro and Kushina talking.

They turned too see Naruto and Sarutobi on the door. Kimimaro who had his usual bored face stand up and walk to the pair while Kushina only stared at Naruto and how he is now.

"A plesure to meet you Sandaime-sama. I am Kimimaro Kaguya." Kimimaro introduced himself and Hiruzen smiled. He was about to say something when Naruto talked.

"What is she doing here?" Naruto growled out with hate while glaring at Kushina with narrowed eyes.

Kushina felt like crying for so much hate her son have towards her. Kimimaro told her that it was bad and she was expecting it. But one thing is to expect and other is to recive.

"Sochi I..." Kushina started but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Don't try to sweettalk me, you abandon me! There is no excuse for that!" Naruto said losing his cool, and Kushina looked down with tears in her eyes.

Hiruzen was about to intervene but Kimimaro was first "She is inocent." He stated confusing his younger brother.

"What?"

"What you heard. She was just a bystander in the situation. Your father is the one abandoning you. Not her. She was destroyed for what happened to you. She even left him." Kimimaro explain and Naruto eyes widen and Hiruzen looked at Kushina with sad eyes.

"Is that true?" Naruto asked at Kushina who nodded.

"Yes. I can't live with a man who would leave his son just like that. I love Natsumi, and I still see her, but I love you too. Natsumi still thinks that you will come back and Minato too."

"And you don't?" Naruto questioned and Kushina shock her head.

"No. I know that you formed a new and probably better life here. So I am asking you to be part of that life. And one day, your sister too." Kushina said standing at his eye level and grabing him from the hands.

Naruto was hesitant of what to do. After a sight he said "One chance." That confused everyone in the room.

"I will give you one chance to get in my life once again. If you fail, you will never try to get back into my life and you will leave me alone." Naruto said and Kushina smiled and hugged him and said three simple words.

"I love you."

Naruto after hearing that hugged her back and said "Mother."

He didn't regret his decision.

*One month later*

"I can not believe you drag me into this." Naruto stated to with a bored tone and expression to Kiba who was grinning and being followed by Akamaru.

"Oh come on, it will be fun." Kiba said while Akamaru barked in agreement.

Kiba convinced his Kaguya friend to go to the park and play. After a lot of begging he agreed.

"Besides what's the problem?" Kiba asked and Naruto looked him with his bored face.

"I do not trust people."

Kiba waved his hand at that "Don't worry. They are all good. Besides you were busy yesterday doing I don't know what. You owe me. What were you doing yesterday by the way?"

Naruto smirked "Hanging out with Ino." He almost laugh at Kiba's face.

"You hang out with Ino?" Kiba asked and seeing Naruto nod he asked "Why?"

"She is fun." Naruto simply answered smiling and Kiba frowned but then he smiled seeing the park.

"We arrived, let's go, I want to show you the rest." Kiba said and went off running followed by Akamaru and Naruto.

"Oi! We arrived!" Kiba screamed to get the attention of some kids that were sited under a tree.

Naruto knew two of them, Ino and Sasuke, but the kid who had his hair in a pineapple form ponytail on top of his head, or the brown haired fat kid who was munching chips, he didn't know them.

"Kiba-baka! Lower your voice! Naruto-kun you came!" Ino said scolding Kiba and then hugging Naruto who remained with his bored face.

"Hello Ino-chan, Sasuke-san." Naruto said still in the hug , Sasuke nodded, while Naruto was released by the confused expression of Ino.

"You know Sasuke-kun?" She asked and Naruto nodded.

"We used to talk here before an accident that I had." Naruto explained and Ino nodded while Kiba was asking Kiba why Sasuke didn't tell the others that he also knew Naruto.

"You never asked, dog breath." Was Sasuke simple answer.

Naruto turned to the other kids with his same expression "I don't know who you two are."

"Troublesome, I'm Shikamaru Nara." Said the one that had the pineapple hairstyle, who was also laid down on the floor, looking at the sky.

"I'm *MUNCH* Choji *MUNCH* Akimichi." Said the one with brown hair and who had a smile on his face while eating his chips.

"A pleasure to meet you Nara-san, Akimichi-san." Naruto said bowing.

Shikamaru looked at him from the corner of his eye "Don't need to be so formal with us. Shikamaru and Chouji without the san part will be fine." Naruto nodded.

"Shikamaru and Chouji it is."

"Okay let's play!" Ino said getting everybody attention.

"Play what?" Naruto asked and Ino smirked.

"Ninjas!" She exclaimed and Shikamaru closed his eyes.

"Troublesome."

So the kids made two teams. The first team was Kiba, Sasuke and Naruto while the other team was the Ino-Shika-Cho team.

The first one to be eliminated was Ino who Kiba surprised her touching her back. She was left screaming that Kiba cheated somehow.

The next one to be eliminated was Chouji, who Sasuke threw him one of his paper shurikens that Chouji received in the back of the head.

The next one to be eliminated was Kiba who got caught by a shuriken from Shikamaru that was on top of a tree.

But that was his mistake because Naruto saw this and threw at Shikamaru his three shurikens. All of them hit on the Nara's torso.

So the survivors were Naruto and Sasuke making their team the victorious one.

Now the boys were under the same tree they started waiting for Ino who went to see something.

"You are *MUNCH* really fast Naruto." Chouji said between eating his chips.

"And precise." Shikamaru added rubbing were the shurikens hit on his chest "How you do it?"

"Practice." Naruto answered simply with his usual expression.

"You should come to the Uchiha compound someday, there we can spar." Sasuke offered with a smile and Naruto looked up thinking.

"I would like that. The only sparring partner of my age that I have is Kiba. And he isn't that good." Naruto said and Kiba glared at him.

"OI! Last time I almost got you!" Kiba screamed at him and Naruto smirked turning to him.

"Almost. But you still lost."

Kiba was about to say something when Ino came back with a pink haired girl with green eyes.

"Hey! I'm back! And I bring my new friend. She is Sakura. Can she play with us?" Ino said while Sakura looked at the group.

"Troublesome, but yes."

"Hn, Sure "

"*MUNCH* Okay."

"Alright!"

Akamaru who was sleeping woke up and barked his agreement.

"I don't see why not."

Sakura looked at the person who said that, who was Naruto, and Sakura pointed at him "Is he playing?"

Everyone looked at Sakura confused. Ino said "Yes, of course. A problem with that." The worst came when Sakura nodded.

"My mommy say that he is bad."

At that words Naruto looked down. He couldn't stand people who just discriminates him for being different.

The confused expressions changed to one of anger towards the girl who didn't noticed.

"Besides look at his hair, he looks old. And those dots on his forehead. Is that a disease or something?" Sakura asked with a smile thinking that the others will laugh at him but nothing came.

Akamaru was growling at the girl and Kiba stand up with a glare towards the girl and was about to say something but Ino was first "Well I think that his hair is cool and those dots make him look cute! Besides your forehead makes you look like a billboard!" She screamed at Sakura who covered her forehead and left crying screaming something about mean kids.

Ino looked at Naruto who stand up still with his head down. "I am leaving now. I don't want to trouble my brother with me being late. I hope we can spar tomorrow Sasuke-san." Sasuke nodded "Then goodbye."

Naruto left but they will see each other in the park on each other house.

That day Naruto was accepted in a group of great friends.

*After the first and second part of the exams, Ichiracku Ramen*

After the first two parts of the exams Kimimaro and his team went back to Konoha to train for the third part. His opponent was C from Kumo.

Now Kimimaro is thinking of a training plan. He have one month before the finals came in and he need helps perfecting his taijutsu, kenjutsu and he wants to learn some elemental jutsu just in case.

He would ask help to Kushina but she left for a mission after she stayed with Naruto when he left for the exams, so she isn't an option.

He could ask the Sandaime, but he is to busy with his work on the tower so he is out too.

He already rejected Inoichi's offer because there isn't to much the man could teach him now.

So the best option was to train alone. Maybe his brother can help him in sparring.

But before that he needs to know what is that familiar chakra signature that is coming this way.

"Yo." A lazy voice said from behind them and Naruto smiled recognizing the voice.

"Kakashi-san." Naruto turned around and bowed to the silver haired man who was reading one of his Icha Icha paradise books.

Kakashi looked at him with his only eye and eye smiled at him "Yo, kid. How are you."

Naruto was about to speak when Kimimaro pushed him back so now he is behind Kimimaro while he was staring his emerald eyes at Kakashi lazy black eye. "He is fine, and I thank you for taking care of him when he didn't have no one. But right now what do you need Hatake-san?"

The thing is that Kimimaro knows that Kakashi is Minato's student while Naruto doesn't. That makes Kimimaro don't trust the man.

"Well, I heard you moved to the finals of the exam, and since you are the kids brother I wanted to help you." Kakashi said closing his book.

Kimimaro looked at Naruto who went back to eating. "Naruto, do you mind going back home." It wasn't a question.

Naruto looked up to him "I am eating."

Kimimaro didn't change from his bored expression "I will bring you your food. Just go."

Naruto look at his brother eyes and saw he was serious. So with a sight he said goodbye to Teuchi and Ayame and left.

Now without Naruto Kimimaro asked his real question. "What do you want Hatake?" It was more a demand that a question.

Kakashi sighted "Thank you."

Kimimaro raised a brow "Why?"

"For taking care of sensei's son. That's why. And as a way of gratitude, I am willing to train you." Kakashi said and Kimimaro thought about it.

It was a great offer. He could train with someone who cares about his brother, and one of the world greatest Shinobi.

With determination in his eyes Kimimaro looked at Kakashi "When do we start?"

Kakashi eye smiled "Now. Meet me at training ground 7 in ten minutes. Don't be late." Then Kakashi left in a leaf shunshin.

Kimimaro sighed and got up. "Can you please leave Naruto's ramen in our apartment, Ayame-san"

Ayame nodded with a smile and Kimimaro left running towards the training ground.

*After the Exams, Akimichi's BBQ*

Team 10 plus Kiba and Naruto, were celebrating the promotion of Shisui and Kimimaro to Chunin.

Shisui was wearing the chunin vest while Kimimaro left it at home, because he doesn't feel comfortable with it.

Hana didn't got promoted because she got the bad luck to fight Konoha's prodigy, Itachi Uchiha, in the first round.

At the end it was a triple match between Shisui, Kimimaro and Itachi. The winner being Itachi.

But the males of team 10 still got promoted for reaching so far.

So that is why they are celebrating. Kiba joined because he wanted to participate and hang out with his friend.

They were talking about different things but they were having fun. Naruto looking around, he felt comfortable.

This people, his friends, they are his real family.

Because family is where your heart feel in place.

 **And done! That was one of the longest chapters I wrote in my time as writer. 5.000 words! I'm tired. Well I am planning make a some sort of harem for Naruto with a main girl. I am going to put all the girls that I am going to add and you guys vote for the main girl.**

 **Options:**

 **Samui**

 **Kurotsuchi**

 **Ino**

 **Fu**

 **Temari**

 **Those are the options so remember to vote on the reviews section or PM me. Finally I want to say that yesterday was new year on my country so only one thing left to say...**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Roy D. Harper.**


	4. Chapter 3, Part 1: Training Trip and the

Chapter 3

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to the third chapter of 'Bones'. This is the start of a new and first arc of the story. I'll call it 'The Trip Arc.'. You'll see now. And about the main girl, I decided that I will only include the three top in the list. This is how the votes are right now.**

 **Fu:7**

 **Ino:4**

 **Samui: 3**

 **Temari: 3**

 **Kurotsuchi:3**

 **Fu and Ino are in by now, and I'll wait this and the next chapter too decide the definitive girls. You can vote sending me PM or in the reviews section. Now to the story!**

 **A/N: This chapter is the first part of the introduction of the new arc. That's why it is shorter. Don't be mad at me because of that.**

 **Legend:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _ **"Summoning/Biju Speaking"**_

 _ **'Summoning/Biju Thinking'**_

 **Jutsu Name**

 _Flashback_

 **Chapter 3: Training Trip and the Hozuki Brothers: Part 1**

It was a quiet and peaceful morning in Konoha, the sun was rising, the birds were chippering, everything was peaceful until...

"WHAT!" Was heard all over Konoha and the question came from the apartment of the Kaguya's brother.

"What you heard Kushina-san. We are leaving for a whole year." Kimimaro said with his usual expression and Kushina grab him by the shoulders.

"And why and how did this happen?" She asked and Kimimaro started to explain.

 _*Flashback*_

 _*Hokage Office, The Day before*_

 _Minato was sit in his office, looking at a family picture he and his family before everything went to hell._

 _He had tried to reintegrate his son back to the clan, but he had refused every time he has sent his offer. But he will not give up, he will find a way to make his family unite again._

 _For him and Natsumi._

 _His thoughts came back to reality when her secretary told him that the Kaguya kid wanted to see him. Minato hoping it was his son, told her to let him in._

 _For bad luck, it was Kimimaro, but anyways he has not seen Kimimaro since last year when he gave him his Chunin jacket. So, he smiled at him._

 _"Kimimaro-kun, in what can I help you?"_

 _Kimimaro bowed respectfully and with his usual bored face and tone he said "Hokage-sama, I have a request for me and my brother." He looked at Minato asking him to continue which Minato nodded his head._

 _"I request permission for me and my brother to leave the village for some period of time."_

 _At that the moment the temperature of the room decreased and Minato who looked serious at Kimimaro, asked "And why? If I may ask?"_

 _Kimimaro kept his face, even when he was being affected by the KI that Minato was pointing to him. "Not for bad reasons Hokage-sama. Just for training." Minato stop realizing KI and laid back._

 _"Explain."_

 _Kimimaro looked at him at the eye and said "Hokage-sama, I believe that Naruto will be better if he trains in another type of environment, outside the village I mean. This way he can gain experience from other people and get to know the world before he becomes a shinobi."_

 _Minato still wasn't convinced "And how long will this last?"_

 _"1 year at least." Kimimaro answered and Minato thought of accepting this, as a try to fix his relationship with his son._

 _"I'll accept this with one condition."_

 _Kimimaro narrowed his eyes in suspicious "And who would that be?"_

 _Minato only smiled at him "Don't worry. You already know him."_

 _*Flashback ends*_

"...And that is what happened." Kimimaro said to Kushina who had her eyes closed and arms crossed.

"I see." She said thinking for an excuse for them not to go. Then she smirked "Let's see what Naru-chan wants." Kimimaro nodded and Kushina turned to her son with a sweet smile "So Naru-chan..."

"I already packed." Naruto told her and besides him there is a small bag.

Kushina eye twitched "And who is this guy that is going with you two?" She asked and Kimimaro shugred his shoulders.

"I didn't receive any names."

Kushina smirked "Then I'll talk with this man and see if he is capable of taking care of you two." She said already planning to threaten the man for him to drop this crazy trip.

"We are not defenseless children Kushina-san." Kimimaro deadpanned and someone knocked the door.

"I will go." Naruto said going towards the door. He wasn't expecting this when he opened the door.

It was a white-haired man with a spikey pony tail, green kimono, red jacket, red marks on his face and a scroll on his back. What called more the attention was that he was mounted on a red toad with his legs crossed and with a grin on his face.

Inside Naruto was confused with this new guy, but learning from his brother he didn't show it. "Who are you?"

The man smirked and closed his eyes "It's been a while, Naruto." He said confusing even more Naruto.

"Had we met?"

The mysterious man kept smirking "I met you when you were a baby. Allow me to introduce myself."

"I am the one that women desire for his handsomeness, the one that men envy for his heroic deeds, sage of the toads of , one of the legendary Sanin, Author of the Icha Icha Paradise series, and your guide in your training trip, JIRAYA!" Jiraya finished making weird pose holding the newest edition of the Icha Icha Series on his hand.

Naruto didn't even blink or change his expression during all the introduction. He could only ask one single question.

"Are you a pervert?"

Jiraya looked offended "Me? A pervert. You insult me."

Naruto nodded and was about to let the man in when...

"I'M A SUPER PERVERT!"

BANG

That was the sound of the door being slammed in front of Jiraya who was still posing. 'Kids this days...' He thought.

Naruto then walked to the kitchen and saw his mother laughing evily and Kimimaro looking at her with confussion. Then he turned to him.

"Who was it?"

Naruto looked at him "Some pervert."

Outside the door it was heard a scream of 'A Super Pervert!' And Kimimaro asked.

"Does he have white hair and red markings on his face?" Seeing his brother nod he sighed and went to the door.

He opened it and saw Jiraya still in the same pose than before looking slightly annoyed.

"Jiraya-sama." Kimimaro bowed respectfully and Naruto looked confused at him.

"-Sama?" He asked before Kimimaro grabbed his head making him bow.

"Oh it's you." Kushina said frowning looking at Jiraya who scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Hey, Kushina. Great to see you." He said and Kushina just hmphed and enter the apartment then the rest followed.

Inside was really tense because the glare that Jiraya was receiving from part of Kushina.

Kimimaro cleared his throat "Well, Jiraya-sama, we are ready to leave."

"Do we have to go with him?" Naruto asked and Kimimaro looked at him.

"Yes."

"But he is a pervert." Naruto complained.

"But he is a great ninja too." Kimimaro countered and Kushina scoffed.

"No he's not."

"See, even mother agrees with me." Naruto said and Kimimaro sighed.

"Brother..." Naruto looked at his green eyes.

"...Trust me."

After some moments Naruto nodded. "let's go."

They said their goodbyes to Kushina and left the village. Naruto's first adventure had began.

 ***Konoha's Forest***

It had been some hours since the trio left and now they were thinking were to go.

"Jiraya-sama, where are we going?" Kimimaro asked and Jiraya shugred.

"Your call gaki, this yours and your brother training trip, so you make the decisions." Jiraya said with a smirk.

"You don't know where to start, do you pervy sage?" Naruto asked and Jiraya cringed at the name.

"Pervy...Sage?" He asked slowly and Naruto nodded.

"Yes, because you are a pervert and according to you a sage of some toads. Pervy Sage." Naruto said with a bored face and tone.

Before Jiraya could say something Kimimaro speaked "Let's go to Kiri."

There was a silence for a moment before Jiraya spoke "Sorry gaki, I don't think I listen well. You said Kiri?" Kimimaro only nodded.

"But I thought you said that place was hell?" Naruto asked and Kimimaro nodded once again.

"I did. But I want you to watch the outskirts of the surroundings of Kiri. I want you to watch the beauty of a hell."

Jiraya sighed. "If that's what you want." Then they left towards there first destiny.

 ***Some days Later, Inside Kiri's forest***

The trio was walking in the misty forest of Kiri. Kimimaro and Jiraya had their senses up just in case while Naruto was admiring his surroundings.

"It's beautiful." Naruto said and Kimimaro smiled at that.

"I know."

Jiraya smiled seeing his godson happy and was about to say something but then he felt 6 chakra signatures getting closer.

In the blink of an eye the trio was surrounded by 6 Kiri ANBU.

"Jiraya of the Sannin. Give the Kaguyas and you will leave with your life." An ANBU, Probably the leader, said and Jiraya scoffed.

"As if."

Then two ANBU went to each one. Naruto quickly took his arm out of his sleeve and created a bone knife. The ANBUS laughed at the size of the knife.

"Is that all that a mighty Kaguya can do?" One asked sarcastically.

Naruto remembering the advise of his brother of always remain calmed in combat sprinted towards the closer, that was distracted, and stabbed his knife on his knee making the man grunt of pain.

"You monster!" The other screamed taking out his katana and slashing his forearm that Naruto managed to block the attack that was targeting his neck.

The other man recovered and made the handseals for a jutsu just as the slash that Naruto recived closed itself because Naruto's regenaration.

 **"Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu! (Water Release: Water bullet technique)"** The ANBU said moving the bottom part of his mask to the side to release a torrent of water from his mouth that hit Naruto on the chest destroying part of his clothes and knocking him towards a tree hitting his head.

"Seems that we got the little monster." The other one said to his partner that put his mask back on.

"Yeah. Let's kill him already." He answered and Naruto closed his eyes.

'Goodbye brother, Mother everyone...'

But before the man could finish him someone screamed **"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu! (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)"** And a dragon made out of water appeared and took both ANBU crashing them against a tree, killing them because the speed and force of the attack.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw walking towards him a man with short white hair and a black sleeveless top with grey cargo pants with arm and leg warmers with a blue camo pattern. He bent down and said "That was a close one chibi. Now let's get you out of here." He then picked Naruto up and slumped him over his shoulder just as Naruto passed away.

 ***With Kimimaro and Jiraya***

"Where is Naruto?" Kimimaro asked Jiraya after they both defeated their respective opponents.

"I though he was with you?" Jiraya said and Kimimaro's eyes widen.

He ran towards were his little brother ran to and when he didn't find him and only the dead bodies of the ANBU he fell to his knees.

"No..." He whispered and then he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder.

"Don't worry. We will find him." Jiraya said in a serius voice and Kimimaro nodded weakly.

'I will found you...

...Naruto'

 ***?***

Naruto slowly woked up in a strange room and he looked around and saw the same man that save him grinning at him showing his sharp teeth.

"Yo chibi!" The man said "Welcome back to the world of the alive! I'm Magnetsu Hozuki." Magnetsu said and to the bed he was a kid climbed the bed he was right now and sited on the border and grinned at him with the same sharp teeth. The kid looked like a small Magnetsu only that his top is purple instead of black and he didn't have the arm and leg warmers.

"And I'm his brother Suigetsu." Suigetsu introduced himself with a lot of happines "Who are you?" He asked and naruto looked around and asked to them.

"Where is my brother?"

 **And Done! That is the first part of the introduction to the new arc. I hope you like it. I hope to publish the second part soon. Remember to vote the girl you want for the harem via reviews or PM me. Remember also to review your opinion, follow and favorite the story. Till the next time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**


	5. Chapter 3, Part 2: New Friends

Chapter 3, Part 2

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to the second part of chapter three. You can expect a fight in this one. Last chapter we saw Naruto being taken by Magnetsu Hozuki and Kimimaro despair. What will happen on this one? Read to find out. Also I wrote a new story 'Son of the Apocalypse.' So if you're into Fairy Tail, go and check it out. And about the Harem list, this is how things are:**

 **Harem List:**

 **Fu:12**

 **Samui:6**

 **Kurotsuchi:6**

 **Temari:6**

 **Ino:4**

 **Unless there is a conspiracy against Fu she is the main girl. And for the triple draw, if things doesn't change the three of them will be in. And this is the last chapter to vote. Now to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking'

 _ **"Biju/Summoning Speaking"**_

 _ **'Biju/Summoning Thinking'**_

 **"jutsu name"**

 **Chapter 3, Part 2: New friends, New rivals, New Company**

Hearing the question Magnetsu face went from relaxed to panicked. "B-Brother you say?"

Suigetsu looked confused "Hey Nii-san! You said he was alone, right?"

Magnetsu didn't know what to say. How the hell you say to a kid that his brother is dead?

'Shit...'

"Okay..." Magnetsu started and Naruto looked at him "This isn't easy to say, but the most probable is that your brother..." He trailed off thinking what to say but Suigetsu caught the idea and said grinning.

"Your brother is dead!"

Naruto didn't say anything at first. He just widen his eyes and asked "What?"

Suigetsu nodded. "What you heard. Your brother is dead." Then Magnetsu smacked him on the head.

"OW! Why you hit me!?"

"Because your making fun of a serious business!"

"No I'm not! I'm doing your job of telling him the truth!" Suigetsu defended himself and then turned to Naruto who started to cry.

"Why..."

Suigetsu know didn't know how to feel. He never had someone cry. Yes, he had seen his brother kill before, but he saw fear there. This is pure sadness.

Magnetsu release a sight. "Suigetsu..." His little brother turned to him "how would you feel if I die?"

The question surprised the little Hozuki "B-But, you can't die! Who will be with me?"

Magnetsu smiled sadly "It will happen one day. And for him," He pointed at Naruto that was hugging his knees and crying in silence. "Happened today."

Suigetsu now felt bad. And he got a great idea to help him. He climbed the bed once more time and looked at Naruto who looked back at him.

"What?" Naruto said with red eyes but Suigetsu smiled at him.

"Y'know, When I was little my mom die. She had the same bloodline as us so she was murdered. I never met my dad so he either ran away or suffer the same. So, my brother and I start saving as many bloodlines users as possible for them not to suffer like we did. But if your brother is like mine, then I bet he is still alive, looking for you. And we're going to help you find him!"

Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at him "Really?"

Suigetsu nodded "Really. Right Nii-san!?"

Magnetsu nodded "Yeah, if we can save the last Kaguyas we would become famous."

The kids laughed at the joke even Naruto that broke his bored expression. Magnetsu stood up and walked to the door "Ok Chibi Kaguya, you need to sleep and tomorrow we look for your brother." He was about to leave when Suigetsu asked.

"Hey can I sleep with him?"

"Like a sleepover?" Magnetsu asked and Suigetsu nodded.

"For what else?"

Magnetsu decided to keep himself his comment about what people do besides sleepovers to himself and nodded "Sure, just don't bother him to much. Goodnight chibis." Then he left and Suigetsu looked at Naruto excited.

"Cool, we're having a sleepover!"

"What is a sleepover?" Naruto asked back to his usual tone and expression.

Suigetsu looked at him with disbelief "You're saying you never had a sleepover?!" Naruto nodded and Suigetsu sighed "Okay, it is basically when two friends talk, play and then sleep together."

"And why do we have to sleep?" Naruto asked and Suigetsu shrug his shoulders.

"Those are the rules."

Naruto nodded and looked around noticing something "And where will you sleep?"

Suigetsu looked around for somewhere comfy but didn't found anything "I don't know. I only had sleepovers with Nii-san and there I sleep with him. Oh! We can make a pillow fort!"

Naruto raised a brow "Pillow fort?"

"Yeah! It's gonna be awesome! Do what I do."

Then both kids, started to make a fort with the few pillows and blanket they had at hand. At the end the fort was done with a roof made out of the bed blanket while the walls were of some pillows, Suigetsu got 'Borrowed' from Magnetsu.

"So, why and your brother came here to start?" Suigetsu asked starting the conversation.

Naruto shrug "He wanted to show me Kiri."

Suigetsu widen his eyes "You're not from Kiri!?"

Naruto nodded "Yes, I am from Konoha."

Suigetsu grinned "Really!? How is it?"

Then they both talked about their homes, family and friends. After Suigetsu heard about Naruto frienships he asked. "Hey..."

Naruto looked at him waiting him to continue "Can we be friends? The thing is that in Kiri I didn't have so many friends and I move a lot so I don't get to know many people, soooo, can we?"

Naruto looked at him with his usual bored expression "No..."

Suigetsu looked down with a sad smile "Oh, I see..."

"Because we already are friends."

Suigetsu looked at him and saw him smiling at him, action that made him grin. "Great! We're going to be great friends! We're going to have adventures! We're going to know the world! We're going-"

"Suigetsu! I gave you my pillows! So shut the fuck up!" Magnetsu screamed from his room and both kids laughed.

"Let's go to sleep. It had been a long day." Naruto said and Suigetsu nodded.

"Good night Suigetsu-san."

"Night Naruto. And just take out the suffix, it makes me feel weird."

 ***Next Day***

Magnetsu had a really shitty night. Why? Because his brother took his pillows to build a fort. He allowed it because he knew the Kaguya kid had a rough day.

When he arrived to the room he saw the 'Fort', if that could be call that way, and he to wake the chibis up, destroyed it by pushing a pillow and it crumbled over them.

"Hmm, What the!" Suigetsu screamed.

"it is to early for this." Naruto stated calmly both getting out of what was once their fort.

Magnetsu was grinning looking at them "Rise and shine chibis! We got a Kaguya to find!" He screamed.

"Fine, we're going. Here's the bathroom Naruto." Suigetsu said sleepliy and guided Naruto towards the bathroom.

Magnetsu grinned for finally knowing the chibi Kaguya's name and even more seeming that his little brother got a friend.

'Maybe his brother and I will also become buddies...' Magnetsu thought before going to wait them outside their shelter.

'Let's see if you are alive to start...'

*One week later*

The trio were walking once again through Kiri's forest looking for Kimimaro, with no luck.

Suigetsu was talking about something to Naruto but he wasn't paying attention, he was more interested in the double-handled, bandage sword that Magnetsu was carrying on his back.

"Something interesting chibi?" Magnetsu asked noticing that Naruto was staring at him.

Suigetsu looked at Magnetsu and then at Naruto and noticed he was staring at the sword. He grinned. "He's looking at the Hiramekarei."

Magnetsu grinned "Interested in the sword, are we? It is one of the seven swords of the mist. This one can store chakra and take on different forms. It is my favorite."

Naruto nodded and looked at Suigetsu "Why don't you have a sword?"

Suigetsu kept grinning "I was a swordsman in training but for the same problems that I told you yesterday, we ran and didn't got a sword."

Magnetsu ruffled Suigetsu hair "Don't worry one day, we'll find one. Who knows, maybe one for you too 'Ruto" Magnetsu said giving Naruto a nickname.

Naruto shook his head "No thanks. It is Kaguya tradition to just use your bones as a weapon. Nothing more. Nothing less."

Magnetsu nodded "Taijutsu is important, but jutsus are just as important." Then Magnetsu got an idea and clapped his hands "It's decided, next week we start your training!"

Suigetsu looked excited while Naruto looked confused "why?"

"Magnetsu grin got even bigger "I want to give you back to your brother with some knowledge on jutsu, the same for you Suigetsu."

Naruto thought about learning new jutsu and smiled "it is good to me."

 ***Next Week***

"Okay! I want to test your skills so go and fight with all you got!" Magnetsu screamed at them. They were in a clearing and Naruto and Suigetsu were facing each other.

"Hey! Can I use my sword?" Sauigetsu asked and Magnetsu nodded and opened a scroll and from it appeard a zanpakto.

 **(A/N: I don't know how to describe the sword so search, zanpakuto ichigo bleach)**

"Then I guess my bones can be used?" Naruto asked and Magnetsu nodded. He took his arm off his sleeve and rushed towards Suigetsu that did the same thing.

Suigetsu swinged the zanpakuto towards Naruto that raised his forearm to block and to avoid damage a bone sprouted out to block the sword. Naruto then noticed that the sword was sharp.

Naruto not giving time to think to Suigetsu tried to kick him in the stomach, but when the kick connected he transformed into water.

"What?"

Suigetsu smirked "Hozuki clan bloodline; Hydroton. Allows our body to turn into water."

Naruto who was not showing any expression pulled back his leg and took a step back just as Suigetsu swing again his sword and Naruto blocked again but this time Suigetsu punch Naruto at the forehead, but it was useless because Naruto made his skull harder, so the one that got hurt with the punch was Suigetsu that pulled his arm back in pain.

"Okay I saw enough." Magnetsu said and they both looked at him "Naruto: You seems to excel on Taijutsu, so to complement it, we'll practice Kenjutsu. And because of your bloodline you can create bone swords." He then turned to Suigetsu "I already knew you were good at Kenjutsu, so you need to improve your Taijutsu, and before you complain listen me out, What happens if you lose your sword? There you need to fight hand to hand. So my plan is this, you two will help each other to practice. Okay?" They both nodded and Magnetsu grinned "Great! Now go and rest that we continue tomorrow."

 ***One week Later***

Naruto and Suigetsu were sparring, only Taijutsu. No jutsu, no bloodlines.

Suigetsu was going for a punch at Naruto's head, but he ducked and kicked Suigetsu's leg making him go down. Suigetsu fell on his back, there Naruto pinned his arms down with one knee and an arm and with his free arm he pressed against his chest. In all the fight he was with his usual expression.

"I win." Naruto stated simply and Suigetsu whined, but then grinned.

"Just wait until we go with kenjutsu! I'll kick your ass there!"

"Maybe, but he still last longer in kenjutsu than you when you practice taijutsu." Magnetsu said coming out from the bushes with two pieces of white paper.

Suigetsu growled something like 'stupid older brother' but then he looked at the papers "What are those?" He said pointing to them and Magnetsu grinned.

"I'm glad you asked. This are; Chakra Papers!" He said raising his arm to make it more dramatic.

"Chakra papers?" Naruto asked and Magnetsu nodded.

"Yes, you channel chakra into this papers, and it will tell you your natural affinity." Magnetsu explained and Suigetsu rushed to him.

"Me first! Me first! Me first!"

Naruto smiled "Let him go first Magnetsu-san."

Magnetsu sighed at his younger brother antics "Fine, channel chakra to it and let see what happens."

Suigetsu nodded and did what his brother told him. The paper became damp to a point that it broke because the weight of itself. Magnetsu grinned "As I though, you have a strong water affinity. Probably because our bloodline. Don't worry I'll teach the best I can."

Then it was Naruto turn, he did what he was told and the paper split in half and one half turned into dirt. Magnetsu grinned once again "Two affinities! That's great, but it seems that wind is your strong one. I'll give you some basic wind and earth manipulation exercises and some water exercises for you Suigetsu. We start tomorrow."

 ***One week later***

"Run Naruto! Run!" Suigetsu screamed at his partner in crime that had a neutral expression and in Suigetsu opinion, bored and calm, while he had a panicked one.

"What do you think I am doing?" Naruto asked at him and his tone was getting on Suigetsu nerves but instead of saying that he just kept running.

And from what are they running? A wild animal? A group of ANBUS? Or...

"CHIBIS! Get back here so I can murder you two!"

An angry older brother with...

Pink hair?

If you're wondering what happened, Suigetsu wanted to prank Magnetsu for not teaching them a cool jutsu. So after convincing Naruto, that agreed almost instantly, the went to a sleeping Magnetsu and dyed his hair pink.

He wasn't to happy about that.

"You chibis are dead!" Magnetsu screamed at them that only ran faster.

"But you look good! I think that pink is your color!" Suigetsu screamed back but Magnetsu only ran faster.

"You look kawai." Naruto stated calmly and Magnetsu eye twitched.

"Kawai?! I don't want to look kawai! I'm a ninja! A badass. So stay there so I can murder you!"

But then Magnetsu listen to something in the bushes and quickly took out his sword and blocked some projectiles targeted to him. The kids noticed that too and looked around looking for a threat.

Magnetsu looked at the projectiles that weren't any conventional thrown weapons. Instead they looked like...

'Nails?'

And from the bushes someone jumped out and landed in front of Magnetsu. He could describe him an older Naruto with green eyes, shirtless, he looked around twelve years old.

"Brother!" Naruto screamed with a smile and Magnetsu looked at him and noticed that Naruto's brother was giving him a death glare.

 ***Some Minutes Before, Kimimaro and Jiraya***

"He must be here..."

Kimimaro and Jiraya were searching for Naruto the last couple of weeks but they found nothing.

"Kimimaro. You need to prepare yourself for the worst." Jiraya said but Kimimaro shook his head.

"We must find him. I must find him."

Kimimaro closed his eyes and start feeling a weird sensation. It felt like if someone is calling him. He got an idea.

"Jiraya-sama, can you try to detect Naruto's chakra signature again?" Kimimaro asked and Jiraya nodded and closed his eyes. Then he smiled and frowned.

"I detect three chakra signatures. Two are running from one."

Kimimaro narrowed his eyes "Where?"

"Ahead of us. In a clearing." Hearing that kimimaro rushed towards the dirrection and took of his top if he needed to fight. He arrived and saw his brother another kid with white hair also, maybe from the Hozuki clan, running from a... Pink haired swordsman.

With no doubts he pointed his fingers towards the pink haired man and said **"Teshi Sendan. (Ten-Fingers Drilling Bullets)"** and shot his nails toward the pink haired man.

 ***Present***

Kimimaro looked at Naruto and Suigetsu "Naruto, stay back with your friend. I will take care of the trash."

Magnetsu noticing that his intentions were violent decided to calm him down "Look, this is all a misunderstanding. Okay? When I said, that I was going to murder them I was-"

He was interupted when Kimimaro threw another nail and it made a cut on Magnetsu right cheek.

"Shut up, Trash." Kimimaro stated calmly and sprinted towards him.

 **"Tsubaki no Mai. (Dance of the Camelia)"** Kimimaro said as bone swords sprouted from his shoulder blades and he grabbed them and tried to cut and stab Magnetsu in difeerent angles and positions making it hard for Magnetsu to block or dodge. The few times he was about to get hurt he transformed that part of his body in water avoiding damage.

Magnetsu pushed back Kimimaro and tried to explain again just for him to recive more nails that this time he managed to block.

"Fine. Maybe a good hit at the head will cool ya down." Magnetsu said rushing towards Kimimaro and was about to swing down his sword and kimimaro was going for a stab on his stomach when a red toad a little bit bigger than Magnetsu jumped between them.

On top of it, was Jiraya sit cross legged.

Naruto and Suigetsu that were watching with awe look at each and one grinned and the other smiled before rushing towards them, feeling that the worst had passed.

"You two put one hell of a fight..." Jiraya said smirking and one hand on his chin "...But I think that Magnetsu Hozuki-kun had somethings to explain, right?"

Magnetsu looked at the strange old man that just appeared in that toad in front of him and now he also knew his name. "How the hell you know me?!" He demanded and Jiraya chuckled.

"As part of my job as Konoha spy master, it must be important for me to know the name of a future swordsman of the mist."

Magnetsu didn't know what to say and was about to say something when they heard "Brother!/Nii-san!" And both kids went to hug the leg of its respective brother.

"Hello you too, Pervy-Sage." Naruto said looking from his brother to him who cringed and rubbed the back of his head.

"You have no respect."

Suigetsu looked confused "Hey, why you call this Oji-san Pervy-sage?"

Naruto turned to him "Because he is a pervert."

Jiraya looked offended "I'm not a pervert!"

Naruto rolled his eyes "We know you are-"

"A super pervert!" Jiraya screamed.

Magnetsu was grinning at the old man antics but then noticing something and smiled sadly. Suigetsu noticed his brother change of attitude. Before he could ask what happened Magnetsu "Well chibi, mission complete. We found your brother and this old creep, so guess this is the goodbye."

Naruto looked down with sadness while Suigetsu looked with tears with his eyes at his friend and asked in a shaky voice "You really need to go?" Naruto nodded slowly and Suigetsu went to hug him. "I'll never forget you."

Naruto hugged him back "Me neither."

The older boys looked at their younger brothers with sad eyes and Jiraya that was in the same position, suddenly smirked with an idea "If you two would miss each other so much, why don't you guys join us in our little trip?"

Suigetsu looked at Jiraya and then looked at his brother with hope while Magnetsu was thinking the offer. "What about other people in Kiri that needs my help?" Magnetsu asked still with his goal to save as many bloodline users as possible and Jiraya already expecting the question smirked.

"Konoha had been trying to help as many Kiri's bloodline users as possible. If you join Konoha you can help them with more resources and more people."

Magnetsu started to like the idea and looked at his brother for his opininon and saw him nod his furiously. He grinned "You got a deal old man."

Suigetsu hug Naruto out of joy and screamed of happiness while kimimaro walked towards Magnetsu and he bowed "Forgive me for attacking you. My name is Kimimaro Kaguya. Pleased to meet you Magnetsu-san."

Magnetsu put an arm around his shoulder and grinned "Take out the suffix. Because I feel this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

Jiraya was seeing the new friends talk together while the kids were also chatting happily. Well, it seems more like the Hozuki were talking while the Kaguyas were listening. 'I think Minato should know about Konoha's newest residents...' So he quickly wrote a letter informing Minato about the Hozuki brothers and send a messenger toad with it towards Konoha.

He looked at the kids that didn't noticed what happen and called their attention. "Okay, we better leave now before ANBUS or hunter-nins come. And before you complain that I don't know where to go I already decided the destination."

"Where?" Naruto asked not believing the old Sannin.

Jiraya grinned "To Kumo!"

 **And Done! That was the final part of chapter 3. The Hozuki brothers joined them in their trip and probably Konoha too. How will this affect the story? Stay to find out. And if you're wondering about ages, Suigetsu is the same age as Naruto and Magnetsu was only a swordsman in training and he is one year older than kimimaro, meaning he is 12, remember this is fanfic so this stuff can happen. And that's all! Vote for the girl you want to see in the harem on the reviews or PM me. Read my new story. Follow and favorite this story, and if you can, all of my stories.**

 **Till next time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: The Cool Girl of Kumo


	6. Chapter 4: The Cool Girl of Kumo

Chapter 4

 **I'm back, everybody! I know you guys miss me, miss new chapters, because I upload at the speed of a snail on the moon. But fear not! That I arrived! I bet you guys are wondering, how the harem will be, Right? Well, it was... unexpected.**

 **Harem:**

 **Fu:15 (No surprises there)**

 **Samui:10**

 **Ino:8**

 **Temari:8**

 **Kurotsuchi:8**

 **There was a triple draw in the third spot. What does this mean, you ask? That all 5 girls are in! Thanks to all the people that voted, I really appreciated it. And yes, Fu is the main girl unless you want me to change that. If you want me to change that, you have until the end of this arc. ( The Trip Arc If you didn't know.) Now to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _ **"Summoning/Biju Talking"**_

 _ **'Summoning/Biju Thinking'**_

 **Jutsu Name**

 **Chapter 4: The Cool Girl of Kumo**

One week had passed since the Hozuki brothers had join them on their training trip. Minato answered the question that they may come if the pass a psychological test to see if they can be shinobi of konoha or just civilians.

Or be forbidden from entering.

But they can worry about that later. Now the group is on a boat in direction to lighting country, where Kumo is located.

"Hey Nii-san; How is Kumo?" Suigetsu asked and Magnetsu looked up.

"Don't know. Never been there before. I only know it is really cloudy. Any more info Kimimaro?"

Kimimaro shook his head. "Not much. Only that it is in some mountains."

Jiraya smirked "You're both right." The kids turned to the older man "Kumo is known for being cloudy most of the time. That's because the whole village is located in high mountains. But you know what the best of Kumo is?" They shook their head and Jiraya smiled like a pervert. "The ladies."

Jiraya started to giggle, thinking what kind of 'research' he will do there, and the kids sweat dropped.

"Pervy Sage." Naruto and Suigetsu said at the same time. Naruto with a bored, and kind of annoyed expression, and Suigetsu grinning seeing the face of the pervert man transform into one of horror.

"You damn brats."

 ***1 Day Later***

It took one day to get to the village of Kumogakure no Sato. The vilage hidden in the clouds. And just as they heard, they had to go to the top of a mountain where the gates are. Once they got in, an ANBU squad said that the Raikage Ay, wanted to talk with Jiraya. Knowing he didn't have choice in the matter he went there leaving the Hozukis and the Kaguyas by themselves.

Magnetsu grinned "Well chibis, guess we have an adventure of our own." He said and looked where the little kids where and saw them leaving to another direction, while Kimimaro was watching all with a bored expression.

"Oi! Where the hell are you going?!" He screamed at them making the attention of the bystanders shift to the older Hozuki and Kaguya.

"They said they were going to have their own adventure, while we do something." Kimimaro informed him with a bored face and tone, but in his eyes, Magnetsu could see the amusement.

With a heavy sight Magnetsu grinned at his friend "Well, then let's go find an adventure of our own."

Kimimaro nodded. He might looked bored always, but he knows how to have fun. Then they heard it.

"YAHOO! Yo, Kiri dudes, what bring you here?" A loud voice asked behind them and they turned to see a dark skinned man, with blonde hair and a goatee, with oval sunglasses covering his eyes, a white Kumo headband on his forehead, a Kumo strap-on-one-shoulder flack jacket, a red, long rope belt around his waist, the Kumo shin and arm guards, and a white scarf wrapped around his neck. He was doing a rock sign with his hand over his head.

This man will become a nightmare from both young shinobis in they stay on Kumo.

 ***With Naruto and Suigetsu***

Naruto and Suigetsu had ran off their brothers side and they ended up in a park. It was late already, so it wasn't surprising that it was almost empty.

Almost.

There, leaning against a tree, Naruto spotted a girl around their age with blonde hair made in a bob haircut. She was wearing a grey dress. He could see her blue eyes and she seemed really concentrated with some book.

Suigetsu stopped seeing his friend starring at nothing, so he walked towards him.

"Watcha lookin' at?" He asked and looked where his friend's eyes where starring and saw that girl. "A girl?" Naruto nodded and Suigetsu shrugged "For more interesting that girls are, we must continue our adventure!" He exclaimed rising his fist to the sky and looked at Naruto that started to walk towards the girl.

"I am going to talk to her."

Suigetsu face dropped "What?! Why?!"

"She seems lonely."

"But if you go to her, I'll be lonely!"

"So?"

Suigetsu face dropped even more with his deadpanned answer. "Are you going to replace me with her!?"

"Maybe."

"Why!?"

"Because you are an idiot."

Suigetsu opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. With a huff he went to the side of Naruto. Naruto looked at him from the side of his eye and then back to the girl that didn't notice them yet. Her focus on that book.

"Why you want to talk to her so bad?" Suigetsu asked/whined next to him and gave the same answer.

"She seems lonely."

Suigetsu looked at him with a raised brow "So, how are you going to make her less lonely?"

Naruto looked at him with his usual expression and tone he said "I will invite her to our adventure." He smirked seeing his friend panic.

"W-What!? You can't do that!"

"Why?"

"Because she is a girl!"

"So?"

"T-That I don't know what to say!"

Naruto stopped and looked at him asking him with a what-does-that-mean look and Suigetsu sighed and then mumbled something that was incompressible.

"What?" Naruto asked and Suigetsu said it a little louder this time but it was still hard to hear.

"Suigetsu, I don't understand you."

"I never talked to a girl before!" Suigetsu screamed and Naruto stared at him blankly before laughing. It was a little laugh, but weird to see in his persona.

"Oh, come on! You laugh at this, but not at my awesome jokes or the pranks that we pull together!" Suigetsu exclaimed and Naruto calmed down his laugh. He was about to say something to embarrass his friend even more when...

"Excuse me." A stoic voice said next to them and they turned to see the girl looking at them with a stoic expression that matched her voice. She was holding the book she was reading under her arm.

"You two were talking too, loud and it disturbs my reading. It is really uncool." She said and Suigetsu panicked.

"I-I-I..."

For his luck Naruto could talk fine "I apologize for disturbing your peace. I know that my friend regrets it too. Right?" Suigetsu only nodded furiously his head. "I am Naruto Kaguya by the way." Naruto introduced himself with a bow and the girl nodded.

"I'm Samui. Just Samui. And your friend is?" Samui asked seeing that Suigetsu was still on a state of panic.

Naruto hit him with his elbow to bring him back to reality and he did something he never saw (or expected) Suigetsu do.

He was bowing over and over again, really fast, "Hello Suigetsu, my name is Samui!" He screamed and Naruto and Samui just stared at him. He stopped bowing realizing his mistake and looked at his friend for support but met his bored stare. But after a month of knowing him, he recognized the amusement in his eyes.

"Really?" Naruto asked with amusement on his voice and Suigetsu stood up and balled his hand into a fist.

"Shut up! You made me do this!"

"I didn't tell you to ridicule yourself."

"Stop using big words! I bet you don't even know what they mean!"

"If I said them, is because I know what they mean."

They kept arguing (Suigetsu screaming at him, while Naruto answered calmly) and Samui smiled, finding funny their relationship.

"You two seem good friends. That's cool. I heard you scream that you wanted to talk to me. Why?" The last part she recovered her stoic expression and the friends stop arguing to look at her. Suigetsu remembered the girl and panicked again.

"You seemed lonely, so we came here to invite you to our adventure." Naruto said and Samui raised a brow.

"Adventure?"

Naruto nodded "That is how he calls it." He said pointing to Suigetsu that was still in shock mode "We were just exploring the village. We are not from here." He explained.

Samui nodded "That's cool. I know the village pretty well, might as well guide you around. But tomorrow. Is that cool for you two?"

Naruto nodded "That's fine for us. Goodnight Samui-san."

"G-Go-Good-Goodbye Samui." Suigetsu spluttered out.

Samui was about to say goodbye when a voice from top of a tree talked "Nice moves kid."

They looked up and saw Jiraya, sitted on a branch of a tree, looking at Naruto with... Pride in his eyes?

"What do you mean by that, Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked and Jiraya cringed by the name and Samui raised a brow.

"Pervy Sage?"

Suigetsu, forgetting once again that Samui was a girl nodded with a grin looking at Jiraya "Yup! Because he is a pervert."

Jiraya looked offended "I'm not a pervert!" Naruto rolled his eyes and Suigetsu grinned knowing what will come now.

"I'M A SUPER PERVERT!"

Samui stared at the weird man, that somehow knew these two kids, and seeing that they liked to torment him, she got an idea. "You know, my mom told me that if an uncool man tries weird things, I should scream pervert and ran away."

Naruto looked at her, with amusement in his eyes, and a smirk formed on his usual bored expression. "Yes. My brother told me something similar." By this point Jiraya started to sweat, seeing what they were doing.

Suigetsu grinned and Samui saw for the first time, his sharp teeth. "Nii-san said that if someone do something weird against a girl or a boy, I should punch him or scream pervert."

The kids shared looks and Jiraya knew what was coming "H-Hey kids, I was just kidding. You know? I would never-" It was too late.

"PERVERT!"

The kids screamed before running off. It was late, but there were still people out that saw three little kids ran away from an older man.

"Damn brats." Jiraya muttered and then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw a Kumo jonin looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"I think you have some explaining to do, mister."

'Damn brats.'

 ***Samui, Naruto and Suigetsu***

The three kids ran some streets until they were far away from the park. All smiling at least a little.

"That was cool." Samui said with a smile on her face.

"You bet cha!" Suigetsu exclaimed and then remembered who Samui was and panicked again.

"You were doing so great." Naruto said with an amused smirk on his face.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Samui ask the boys and Naruto shrugged.

"Look for our brothers. They can't be that far away."

"CHIBIS!" As in cue, Magnetsu appeared running and stopped in front of the kids. He was sweating and looked somewhat desperate.

"We found a hotel room. So say goodbye to your friend, and let's go!"

Suigetsu looked at him confused "Nii-san, what's wrong?"

"Magnetsu, have you found them?" Kimimaro asked getting to the group. "I don't know when he would find us again."

Just like Magnetsu, Kimimaro seemed that he had been running for a while now. "Brother, from who are you two running from?"

"Yo Kim, Yo Mag! Where are ya Kiri dudes?" A loud voice was heard and both Magnetsu and Kimimaro tensed and each grab the arm of his respective brother and dragged them to their hotel room.

"Goodbye Samui-san." Naruto said again while being dragged by his older brother.

Samui waved away and with a small smile on her face "Goodbye Naruto-kun."

'Friends...' She thought before going home.

 ***Next Morning, Park***

Samui was once again in the same park, resting at the same tree, reading the same book, 'Tales of a Gusty Ninja.'

She was wondering, if those two kids she met yesterday would actually come.

Or leave her alone like the others do.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of screaming again.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes."

"But what if I panic and I do something stupid!?"

"Then relax and don't do anything stupid."

"But what if-!?"

"Just imagine you are talking to a boy, okay."

Samui looked at the direction of the sound and saw Naruto and Suigetsu walking towards her.

"Hello." She greeted them, closing the book and standing up.

"Hello Samui-san." Naruto greeted her.

"H-H-Hi-Hi-Hi." Suigetsu spluttered out.

Samui nodded and Naruto looked at the book she was holding "What are you reading?"

"Tales of a Gusty Ninja. It's a cool book, but I want to read other books instead."

"Then why don't you go for another?"

"They only allow me into the kid's section. It's uncool from their part."

Naruto nodded and looked at Suigetsu that was trying to speak but he found himself panicking. "Suigetsu, I got our first mission in our adventure."

Suigetsu looked at him, with the panic gone. "Hmm, what is it about?"

"Operation: Interesting Story, Starts now."

 ***Library***

Suigetsu enter the library, but with different clothes.

He still was wearing his purple sleeveless shirt and grey cargo pants, but this were ragged and dirty. His face was also dirty. Like if he was homeless or abused.

He walked shyly to the receptionist that was an elderly woman with a black dress, glasses on her eyes and her grey hair made up in a bun.

"E-Excuse me..." Suigetsu said shyly and the receptionist looked at him and gave him a pity look on the condition he was.

"Yes, in what can I help you sweaty?"

"C-Can you help me look for my clan's history." He asked in a shaky voice and the woman stood up and grabbed his hand.

"Of course, sweat heart. What's your clan's name." She asked softly.

"H-Hozuki." Suigetsu told her and she guided him to the Kirigakure section of the library.

Unaware to the nice lady, Naruto and Samui sneak behind them. It was early so the library was empty, so no one saw Naruto give a thumb up to his friend when he turned to him.

Even though Suigetsu looked shy, even scared, in the inside he was cursing (with all the words his 6 year old mind could think about) his friend. Because he is the distraction of the plan.

the plan was simple but effective. Suigetsu will go and pretend he was a poor boy from a clan that it's not located in Kumo. That's why the ragged clothes and dirty face.

While Suigetsu was distracting the receptionist, Samui and Naruto would go to the section that Samui wanted to read, Chakra control exercises and that kind of things. Then they would leave through the window. It wasn't too tall, so no problem for them.

Suigetsu was hesitant about the whole plan, but was convinced once Naruto talked.

"It will be our first Ninja mission."

How much he hated his friend right now.

He looked too the second floor, where they went and saw them already leaving through an open window.

Now was his turn to escape.

"Y-You know lady, I think I'm fine. But thank you for your help." Suigetsu said trying to free himself but the lady just tightened her grip on his hand.

"Nonsense. It's completely fine for you to know about your clan's history. And besides, I want to buy you clothes. These ones need to be changed."

Suigetsu started to panic. He didn't expect for the lady take the disguise so seriously. "I-It's fine. Really. Besides, Nii-san will get worried if I don't go back. I went out without telling him."

The lady shook her head "I bet that your brother will be happy to see you with new clothes. So, don't worry."

Suigetsu was going to keep trying to break free or convince her to let him go. But his salvation arrived in a scream from someone he knows.

"Yo, Chibi!" Magnetsu screamed and got the attention of the other two occupants of the library.

"Nii-San!" Suigetsu cheered seeing his liberation on the door step of the library.

"Yo, what are you... what happened to you?" Magnetsu started grinning but then he looked confused seeing the state that his brother was in.

Suigetsu rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and now Magnetsu glared at him. "Did you and 'Ruto did a prank again?"

"A prank?" The lady asked and Suigetsu turned his arm into water to escape the hold of the lady that was glaring at him. He ran and hide behind his brother's leg and let out a giggle.

"Sorry lady."

Magnetsu was about to scold him when...

"~Yo, Miss Rai, Don't be hard on my man Mag, He's a cool man.~ YAHOO!"

It was an awful rap and Magnetsu already knew the voice really well. He grabbed his brother arm and went to the opposite direction that the voice came. "Sorry for the problems miss Rai, see ya later!" And both brothers left running the library. Well, more like one dragging the other.

 ***Samui and Naruto***

Samui and Naruto were walking together, each one with two books under their arms, and in silence. Samui was smiling, finally having some better reading material.

They were walking in silence until Samui broke it "Thanks."

Naruto looked at her "For?"

"For helping me. No one had helped me like this before, unless it is my family."

Naruto gave her a small smile "That's what friends are for."

Samui looked at him for some seconds with a blank face and then she smiled "That's cool."

Then they noticed that they passed by the same park from before, only that this time they were more kids playing in there. Some were playing ninjas, others hide-and-seek, others tag, etc.

Samui and Naruto looked at the kids playing and Naruto noted that Samui looked at them with sad eyes.

"A problem?"

Samui shook her head "No, only that those kids think that I'm uncool."

Naruto raised a brow "Why?"

Samui shrugged "Probably because I read and train to become an actual ninja, instead of pretending to be one with them."

Naruto nodded. It was true that many kids think that being a ninja is just a game and fun, but reality is, that you are there to risk your life, and sometimes you must do horrible things for a job. Kill, robbery, rape. The list goes on, and on.

Some kids notice them and went towards them. It was a girl in a black dress, with dark skin, really pale hair, almost white, and black eyes. Next to her, was a boy with white complexion, blonde hair, black eyes.

"Hey, wanna come play with us?" The girl asked Naruto. She had her hands behind her back and was beaming a smile at Naruto.

Naruto shook his head "Sorry, but I am busy right now."

The boy smirked "Doing what? Hanging with the nerd?" He said pointing at Samui who looked down.

"Yes." Naruto said starting to get annoyed by these kids.

The girl giggled "Come on, why you want to be with her? She only reads books and she is no fun."

The boy nodded "Come on! We're playing ninjas! It's practice for the future."

Naruto looked at Samui that was still looking down to the floor, and then at the boy with his bored expression "What is your name?" His tone matched the face.

The boy smiled smugly "I'm Iyana! So you are going to-" He was interrupted by the punch that he received from Naruto's part.

He fell to the ground and touched his cheek, with tears on his eyes. The girl went to his side and both looked at Naruto with fear.

"Go away." He simply said and both kids went running towards the park.

Samui that had her eyes wide looking at Naruto that defended her and she could only ask "Why you help me?"

Naruto looked at her with a small smile on his face "Friends protect each other. And those kids were hurting you."

Samui smiled back at him. "You're cool Naruto-kun."

"Really cool."

 **And done! First, I want to say some things.**

 **1) Suigetsu's fear to girls. Last chapter was said that Naruto was his first friend. So he probably didn't have experience talking to girls, except her mom. Besides that's the age that boys don't get close to girls for god know what reason.**

 **2) Iyana. It means detestable in Japanese.**

 **And that's all! Remember to review, follow the story and favorite the story. Also I have a question for a future project. It is:**

 **What Character You Like the most?**

 **Law (One Piece)**

 **Shaco (LoL)**

 **Hit (Dragon Ball Super)**

 **If you don't know, who they are, please check them out.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: A Little and Innocent Game


	7. Chapter 5: A Little and Innocent Game

Chapter 5

 **I'm back! How are you? I hope you're good, because your day is about to get better! Welcome to the fifth chapter of "Bones." This is also a Samui x Naruto chapter and in the next we're going to have some training scenes. Also thanks to X3runner for giving me a great idea. You'll see it in the chapter. And before we start I want to recommend my new story, "Frozen Time." It is a Boku no Hero Fic, so if you like those, go check it out. Now to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Jutsu Name**

 _ **"Summoning/Biju Speaking"**_

 _ **'Summoning/Biju Thinking'**_

 _"Flashback"_

 **Chapter 5: A little and Innocent Game**

It had passed a week in Kumo and Naruto and Samui were becoming great friends. And if you're thinking 'what about Suigetsu?' Well he is still afraid of girls.

But he is close to surpass his fear.

Right now, Naruto and Suigetsu were walking to the park they usually meet Samui. But this time Suigetsu stopped suddenly and Naruto stopped ahead of him and looked at his nervous face with his own bored one.

"Something wrong?"

Suigetsu looked at him and scratched the back of his head. "Hey, what about if for today we only hang out the two of us? You and me. No Samui." He asked and Naruto raised a brow.

He was going to decline at first but then he thought of something. He and Samui were better friends while Suigetsu is almost a stranger with her. He remembered that he is his first friend.

His only friend.

He gave him a small smile "Sure. Let me tell Samui first. Then we get to finish our adventure."

Suigetsu grinned "Yeah! I'll go with you to make sure you don't get to busy with her."

Naruto smiled at his friend's jealousy. It was amusing to say the least.

They walked to the park to tell Samui what happened, but when they arrived they saw some kids picking on her.

Without thinking, twice Naruto and Suigetsu rushed towards them and pushed the bullies away from her.

The bullies, that seemed to be 2 or 3 years older, looked annoyed but then they laughed seeing that they were only two younger boy's vs three big kids.

"Hey, check out these kids! Playing ninja are we?" One bully, the bigger one and probably the leader, said and the other two laughed.

They stopped laughing when Naruto kicked him in the gut and Suigetsu punched him at the face knocking him out because the two attacks.

Hanging out with Samui wasn't the only thing they did this week in Kumo. They also started their training.

The other two bullies passed from laughing to shocked to angry. One attacked Naruto and the other Suigetsu. They are going to the academy, how hard can it beat two bats?

A lot if they are Naruto and Suigetsu.

The one that went against Naruto punched him at the face and it connected. But thanks to a little trick of making his bone structure harder and thicker. So, the one hurt was the bully that retracted his fist in pain and maybe with a broken finger.

The one against Suigetsu also connected but he transformed that part into water so it went right through him. The bully freaked out and he and his friend, grabbed their fallen friend and carried him away from there.

When they were out of sight, Naruto turned to Samui. "Are you all right, Samui-san?"

Samui nodded and picked up a book she was reading "Yes. Thank you both. It was really cool. So, what are we doing today."

Suigetsu was going to tell her that today it was only going to be him and Naruto, but Naruto talked first "Whatever you want."

"WHAT!?"

Naruto and Samui looked at him for his outburst "Sorry Samui, but today is boys' day and it means it is only for me and Naruto!"

Samui hugged Naruto arm, surprising both male especially because she still had her stoic expression, "Too bad. I want to be with him, and he wants to be with me. Don't be uncool."

Suigetsu pushed Naruto away from Samui "No way! He wants to finish OUR adventure!" He said emphasizing the word 'our'.

"You're being uncool Suigetsu-san."

"Like I care!"

"Why don't we play what she wants today, and tomorrow we are only you and me." Naruto asked, trying to calm down both of his friends.

Suigetsu glared at his friend, but released a sigh "Fine. What do you want to play?" He asked to the female of the group.

Her answer surprised them.

 ***Kimimaro and Magnetsu***

Kimimaro and Manetsu were walking down the streets of Kumo. Jiraya went to make his 'research' and their brothers were to play with their new friend. So yes, they had the day to themselves.

"So what you want to do?" Magnetsu asked his friend that shrugged.

"I don't know. We already trained today, so I'm lost."

"Yo Kim, Yo Mag, need some help?" They heard behind them and before they could notice, a hand was in their shoulder.

There was no escape.

Kimimaro thought of hitting him, but he was told by the civilians that this man was a jinchuriki. And a really strong one for the matter. He looked at Magnetsu that seemed to reach to the same conclusion.

"What do you need trash-san?" He asked to the man with the intention to offend him to leave them alone. But the man was oblivious to the insult or didn't care for it at all.

"Kim, I already told you my name is Killer Bee! And besides I heard you two are training. Why for?"

"Why you care?" Magnetsu asked hoping the weird man would just leave them alone. That didn't work either.

"Because I care for the coolest dudes I know from Kiri!"

"And the only ones you know." Kimimaro deadpanned him and Bee make a pose before continuing.

"I know two more, Yo, Your brothers. And I got a deal for you two."

Magnetsu raised a brow and Kimimaro narrowed his eyes. "Which is?" Asked the former.

"Let the great Killa Bee train them for a while!"

"Absolutely not." Both say at the same time.

"Oh come on! They'll become awesome under my wing!"

"No way I'm letting my brother to become like you." Magnetsu said, trying to shake the thought of his head, of his little brother going around like this wierdo.

But Kimimaro though different "What kind of training?"

Magnetsu face fall and looked at his friend "You can't be serous right now."

But Bee grinned "Only the best type of training! And believe me Kim, it will be perfect with the Kaguya's style.

 ***Suigetsu, Naruto and Samui***

"How was your day, honey?" Samui asked Naruto that still had a bored face but was slightly blushing.

"It was fine. I guess." He said looking away.

She nodded and turned to Suigetsu "And yours Junior?"

Suigetsu was blushing furiously and shaking with anger.

And before you decide that this is too weird for you, stay for the flashback.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"I want to play family."_

 _"Eh?" Was the only thing that could come out of Naruto and Suigetsu's mouth._

 _Samui nodded "I'll be the mommy," She pointed at Naruto "You'll be the daddy," And then she pointed at Suigetsu "And you'll be our son."_

 _Suigetsu shook his head "Na-ah! No way I'm doing that!"_

 _"Then you can be the pet."_

 _"...I'll be the son."_

*Flashback Ends*

In other words, this day had probably been the most embarrassing of his short life. He rther not go in details, but I'm the narrator so I will.

1) Naruto had to carry him

2) Naruto had to feed him

3) Naruto had to teach him the words

4) They call him 'Junior'

And yes, Samui was in many of these things, helping Naruto. But that only made things more embarrassing.

So Suigetsu finally had enough of it "It had been horrible! And it's your fault! And stop calling him Junior!"

Samui didn't lose her cool "My fault? You're the one being uncool here. Me and Naruto-kun are just trying to have fun."

"Exactly! You're trying to steal Naruto!"

Naruto was seeing the fight from the sidelines and didn't know what to do. He needs to step in before something happens.

"Why don't we let Naruto-kun decide." Samui suggested and Suigetsu grinned.

"Finally we're on the same page. But don't cry when he chooses me."

Samui shrugged "Fine. So Naruto-kun, want to have a cool time with me?"

"Or an awesome adventure with me!" Suigetsu screamed and Naruto was shifting glances between his two friends.

He could only wonder how he got in this situation.

 **And done! This was chapter 5. I hope that you enjoyed it. I actually laughed a little bit writing it. Next chapter will be the last in Kumo and we will move to the next village. Don't worry, I'll write in that chapter the training with Bee. Also I had an idea for the fic while writing it. I let you vote for your opinion.**

 **Jugo Joins The Group?**

 **Yes**

 **No**

 **I had this idea in middle of this chapter and it doesn't sound that bad. Right? And that's all, remember to leave your review, that it is important for me. PM me for any doubt or suggestions. (BTW: I'm looking someone to beta this story). Follow and Favorite the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Mr. Bee Training


	8. Chapter 6:Mr Bee Training

Chapter 6

 **I'm back! Happier than ever. Why? This is why! Bones is one review away from the 100 reviews! Damn! That's a lot for a rookie like me. Can I take this responsibility? Of course, I can! But if we hit the 100 reviews mark, I'll upload a new Naruto story! Just for you. The options are:**

 **Sword of Power:** **Where Naruto founds the Sword Yamato (Devil May Cry Game) And fights to be recognized, not just as the son of his neglecting father, to become someone bigger than him. But he will achieve that goal, or will he fall in darkness to achieve it?**

 **Artist of Konoha:** **Where Naruto is born with the explosive release and takes the world by storm. With someone molding his view in 'art'. What will happen?**

 **I will upload one of this story if Bones hit the 100 reviews in this chapter. Remember to vote and thank you for reading this. My inspiration to write every day, is knowing that you will read it. Now to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Jutsu Name**

 **Chapter 6: Mr. Bee Training**

"Do I have to choose?"

"Yes." Both Suigetsu and Samui said at the same time and getting closer, while Naruto backed away until his back hit a tree.

Naruto, with his back against the wall, decided to use his charm to get away. He turned to Suigetsu.

"You are not making me choose. How can you put your best friend in this situation?" He asked trying to make his best hurt face, but with so many time with the same expression it only came some kind of awkward frown.

"Yeah! So I can show her who is better for you!"

Ok, plan B "Samui-san..."

"Don't try uncool moves like that. Now answer."

Okay, now this is bad.

Both plans failed and now he have to choose or something will happen. He doesn't know what, but he knows that something will.

Before they could keep pressing him, his salvation arrived. "Yo Naru, come her for a sec, Yo!"

The kids turned around and saw Killer Bee moving his hand, in a rapper way, and walking towards them.

Samui recognized him instantly. "Bee-sama!"

Suigetsu and Naruto got close to each other to whisper "You know him?" Naruto whispered.

"No, but I think he is the guy Nii-san was running the other day."

The Bee guy, was talking to Samui that seemed to have a great amount of respect towards him. When they were done, he continued his way towards Naruto.

"Yo, Naru! Good News! Kim allow me to train you! WEEEEEEEE!"

Naruto blinked a few times, translating what he was told in his mind and then it processed.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am!"

"Naruto. It's true." Kimimaro said arriving and staying next to Bee.

"But weren't you and Magnetsu-san running from this man?"

"Yes, but now he will train you. Unless you want to stay and play with your friends." Kimimaro said hearing and watching the situation from afar.

Naruto didn't hesitate in grabbing both men hands and started to drag them away. "Let's go. We have training to do."

So he left leaving both Samui and Suigetsu alone in the park. Suigetsu threw his arms in into the air in form of exhilaration. "Whatever! It isn't like I'm going to spend my day with you anyways!" He screamed and expected one of Samui's 'uncool' remarks. But it never came.

He turned around and saw that Samui also left him. So he is now alone.

With just himself.

"Fine! I'll be alone then!" Suigetsu screamed to no one and was going to march away when he heard a chuckle from the trees.

He looked to see Jiraya looking down at him.

"Hello Suigetsu. I see that Naruto got a teacher already." Jiraya said and Suigetsu pouted and looked away.

"So what? It isn't like I miss him!"

Jiraya raised his arms in a protective way "Hey, I never said that you miss him. I just want to give you the same opportunities that he had."

Suigetsu raised a brow "What opportunity?"

Jiraya grinned "Kid, I'm going to train you."

 ***Training Field 5***

"So what is your training about Mr…" Naruto let his name in the air because he doesn't remember it. But Bee didn't seem to mind.

"The name is Killer Bee, Naru! And I'm gonna teach ya the legendary 8 sword style, yo!"

"8 sword style?" Naruto asked not sounding really believing it.

Bee nodded "Yeah, let the Bee, show ya how to sting."

Bee proceeded to throw all his seven swords into the air and he grabbed them one with his mouth, two with his elbows, two with his shoulders and the last two with his hands. The swords were like the size of a tanto so they weren't to hard to catch.

But what was weird was the way he cached them. Two were in his hands pointing to different directions. Two were between his arms and two were on top of his shoulders pointing to his back. The last one was in his mouth.

It looked weird and uncomfortable.

Naruto was thinking what to say to Bee and to avoid hurting his feelings. So he said the obvious.

"There are only seven swords."

"Sho?" Bee asked with the sword in his mouth.

"You said that this is the 8 sword style. And there are only 7 swords." Naruto pointed out.

Bee took out the sword from his mouth and put it with the rest back into their case. "Really observant Naru. The thing is that my 8 sword is my tail, yo."

"Your tail?"

Bee nodded "That's right! I'm the 8 tail jinchuriki yo!" Bee screamed and you could tell that he is proud of that.

Naruto nodded once his surprise left. He read once that jinchurikis are usually really secretive about their condition and are hated. This is the second exception he met.

Then another question came up "Then how I'm going to do it? I can't make a tail out of chakra or bones."

"Maybe, but you'll figure it out. You seem smart Naru. I believe in you."

Naruto smiled at his kind words and nodded "Thank you ."

 ***Jiraya and Magnetsu***

"I'm not sure of this pervy sage." Suigetsu said while seated next Jiraya that was spying on a bathhouse while taking notes with a perverted grin.

"Kid, This is for you. I'm training you for the future." Jiraya said not taking his eyes from the bathhouse full of women.

"But-"

"Kid, You want my training yes or not?"

"I don't think this good training for someone of his age." A new voice said from behind them and saw a frowning Magnetsu looking down at them.

Suigetsu panicked "Nii-san I-"

"Shut it chibi. I want to hear it from him." Magnetsu said glaring at Jiraya that was sweating nervously.

"We were training our… stealth skills. Yeah! We were doing that." Jiraya said and Suigetsu looked at him.

"Didn't you say we were doing your research?"

Jiraya put a hand on his mouth "Shut up brat. He doesn't need to know."

Before Suigetsu knew, his brother grab him by the back of the neck of his shirt and lift him and put him on his face "Why didn't you ask me for training?" Magnetsu voice wasn't angry. It was neutral.

Suigetsu shrugged "Don't know."

Magnetsu sighed "Look; If you need anything you can ask me. Because I don't want you to become a pervert."

"Hey! I'm not a pervert" Jiraya said and both Hozuki prepared what will come next.

"I'M A SUPER PERVERT!"

"WHAT!?" A woman screamed. It seems that they were talking to loud.

"Well, time to leave." Magnetsu said and made a water shunsin with Suigetsu to leave while Jiraya left by his own ways.

When they were away the two brothers looked at each other and laughed at the situation.

"So, ready to start your training lil' brother?"

 ***Three days Later***

"Suigetsu." Naruto said getting close to his friend that looked at him with a grin that turned into a frown.

"What you want? Aren't you to busy with Samui?"

"No. I want to hang out with you."

Suigetsu looked at him with hope "And what about Samui?"

"I asked if they can train together and he agreed. Samui is with him now."

Suigetsu grinned "So only you and me?"

Naruto nodded "Yes. Now let's finish our adventure."

 ***1 Month Later***

After a month of stay in Kumo, the group finally have to leave the village to continue on their journey.

Naruto was satisfied. He could develop a new style of fighting, and could balance his time between Suigetsu and Samui.

Yep, a good time.

Now Samui and Killer Bee were giving their goodbyes to the group. "Goodbye Naruto-kun. I will miss you." Samui said and Naruto nodded with his usual expression.

"Me too. But we can still write letters to each other."

Samui nodded and turned to Suigetsu. "Suigetsu..."

"...Don't come back."

"Oh, come on! That's the thing you have to tell to me before I leave?!"

"Yes."

"Good luck Kiri dudes, take care outside. Yo man, Bee, have your back! WEEEEEE!" Bee said to the whole group making his rock pose.

"I still don't understand what you say." Magnetsu said and Kimimaro nodded.

"You are weird trash-san"

"Well, time to go. The world will not wait for us." Jiraya said and the group left.

Bee looked at Samui that was looking at the direction they left "Say, Want to go and train, Yo?"

Samui looked at Bee and nodded "Yes. That would be cool."

 ***1 Day Later, Forest***

The group was camping on nearby forest, close to their new destiny.

Iwa.

The tents were already made and Kimimaro and Magnetsu were talking about something that the kids weren't interested and Jiraya was writing one of his novels. Leaving both kids bored out of their mind. Until Suigetsu got an idea.

"Hey Naruto; Want to go and explore the forest?"

Naruto nodded and they went to tell their idea to their respective brother.

"Sure chibis, just don't die out there." Magnetsu said.

"If someone tries to kill you, ran to us, or kill him." Kimimaro adviced.

Both kids nodded and they ran into the forest.

They kept running and racing against each other but Naruto stopped hearing something. Suigetsu also stopped.

"You hear that?" Suigetsu asked.

"Yes. It is like... crying."

"Should we... you know. Check it out?" Suigetsu asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yes. Whoever is crying might be in trouble."

"Okay. But don't leave me behind, like when we met Samui."

Naruto nodded and he ran, followed by Suigetsu, to the source of the crying.

They arrived to a clearing and saw a lonely boy around their age, with spiky orange hair, and a simple grey T-Shirt and grey shorts.

"I can't go back. I don't want to go back. I can't go back. I don't want to go back." The kid was muttering between sobs.

Suigetsu was going to leave because it kind of weird him out this whole situation, But Naruto got down on a knee and looked at him. "Why are you crying?"

The kid jumped a little because of the new voice and looked at Naruto with fear in his eyes. "Go away! I don't want to hurt you!"

This change surprised Naruto but he kept his poker face. "You don't have to worry. We mean no harm. My name is Naruto and he is Suigetsu." He said pointing at Suigetsu. "We want to help you. I want to help you."

The kid sobbed "You can't."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a monster!" The kid suddenly screamed "I hurt people when I get mad. I don't want to do that. Y-You need to stay away from me."

"No."

This surprised the kid. "W-What?"

"From where I come, they call me a monster. But I am just like them. I have one head. Two arms. Two legs. Two lungs and one heart. Tell me; do you have all that?"

The boy nodded "Y-Yes."

"Then you and I are not monsters. We're just human beings. And if someone says the opposite, I will kick him at the face."

"And I'll help!" Suigetsu screamed getting motivated by Naruto speech.

"So, what is your name?" Naruto asked and the boy looked for the first time at his purple eyes.

"J-Jugo. My name is Jugo."

 **And done! That is chapter 6 of Bones. And yes, Jugo is joining. This will help me in the future. And sorry if you didn't see any Naruto 8 sword style in this chapter. But in next one will be both; 8 sword style Naruto fight and Jugo story on why he left Orochimaru. And that's all! Remember to vote on the next story you want to read on the reviews or PM me. Follow and Favorite the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: The Cursed Boy.


	9. Chapter 7: The Cursed Boy

Chapter 7

 **I'm back! Welcome to the seventh chapter of 'Bones'. In this chapter is basically, Jugo's chapter. So, Jugo fans, you're welcome. This chapter I'll try to make it an action one, so wish me luck on my task. And for the new story of the 100 reviews, this is how the poll is:**

 **Artist of Konoha: 2**

 **Sword of Power: 1**

 **I hope that more people vote this time. It makes things more exciting. And one last thing; this will not be a rescue fic where everybody that was with Orochimaru is saved. Jugo is the last one. I'm saying this because someone in the reviews said it. Now that everything is cleared; Let's go to the story!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Jutsu Name**

 _ **"Sage Jugo Talking"**_

 **Chapter 7: The Cursed Boy**

Naruto smiled at Jugo. "That is a nice name. So, what are you doing here all alone?"

"I-I ran away." Jugo said looking down once again.

"From your parents?" Naruto asked and Jugo shook his head.

"N-No. I ran from the snake?"

"Snake? What snake?" Suigetsu asked.

Jugo was going to answer when his stomach grumbled. He looked away blushing. "I'm sorry. I haven't eaten to much since I left."

Naruto stood up and stretched his hand at Jugo that looked at it confused. "If you are hungry, you can come and eat at our camp."

"You sure?" Suigetsu asked and Naruto gave him a look

"Yes."

Suigetsu sighed "Fine. So wanna come with us Hugo?"

"It is Jugo." Jugo corrected and Suigetsu shrugged and turned around.

"If you say it."

"Don't mind him. He is a jealous idiot." Naruto said to him and Suigetsu turned around with an angry expression.

"Hey!"

Jugo smiled at that "Ready to go?" Naruto asked and Jugo took his hand.

"Yes."

 ***Camp***

"What do you think the chibis are doing?" Magnetsu asked Kimimaro that shrugged.

"I don't know. And you?"

Magnetsu grinned "Probably messing with the wildlife. They are really unpredictable."

"Nii-San!" They heard Suigetsu scream from the forest.

"Talking about the devil." Magnetsu said and Kimimaro nodded.

They saw Suigetsu running out of the forest with his usual grin. Then it appeared Naruto with his bored face and finally a kid with grey clothes and orange hair that was running just a few meters behind him.

"Who are you." Was what coming from Kimimaro seeing the stranger.

Jugo got intimidated by that and didn't know what to say. He fidgeted in his place until Naruto got in between him and Kimimaro and looked at his brother at the eye.

"He is a friend. His name is Jugo and he is hungry, so I invited him over."

Kimimaro looked at his brother and then he eyed Jugo for some moments and he nodded afterwards.

"He can stay. Magnetsu and I will go and cook."

"Ahh? Why me?"

"Because I said so."

Jugo watched Magetsu and Kimimaro argue and he smiled, finding amusing their discussion. He felt a tap on the shoulder and turned around to see Naruto looking at him with a small smile.

"Want to go with us to explore the forest?"

Jugo looked at Naruto and then he spotted Suigetsu putting at his direction. Before he could answer his stomach grumbled again.

"Let's eat first. Then you can decide."

 ***Dinner Time***

Dinner arrived and everyone was doing something. Suigetsu and Naruto were talking just like their brothers, while Jiraya was still writing on his novel.

Jugo was just watching every interaction while eating his food.

Naruto noticed that he wasn't talking at all and decided to integrate him to the conversation "Something wrong?"

Jugo shook his head "N-Not at all Naruto-san."

"You were starring. It was annoying." Suigetsu said and Naruto glared at him.

"Suigetsu!"

"What!?"

"Don't say things like that."

"But it is truth!"

"I-I'm sorry. I won't stare anymore." Jugo apologize and Magnetsu grinned.

"Don't need to apologize. My little idiot brother was doing what he is best at doing: Be an idiot."

"Not you two, Nii-San!"

Jugo smiled and Jiraya at some point got next to him "So kid, from where are you from?" The sannin asked trying to start a conversation.

"I-I don't want to talk about that."

"Weren't you running from a snake?" Suigetsu asked and Jiraya eyes widen.

"Orochimaru?"

Jugo nodded. "H-He told me, he could cure me. He could stop making me go into rampages. I trusted him so I let him experiment on me. But he wasn't healing me! H-He was making more people like me. He was creating more monsters!"

"I see." Jiraya said with his hand on his chin "Thanks. That might be for some help to stop him."

Jugo looked perplexed "Stop... him?"

Jiraya nodded with a grin "Yeah, you really think that Konoha is going to let that phsyco do any more of his experiments? Hell no. And kid you're safe now."

Jugo looked at Naruto that smiled at him. Jugo smiled back at him.

'Safe...'

 ***Next Day***

"Are you sure?" Jugo asked Naruto. Naruto and Suigetsu were going to explore once again the forest and Naruto offered Jugo to come with them.

Naruto nodded "Yes. That is why I am asking you to come with us."

"But wouldn't I be trouble?"

"See; he doesn't want to come. Now let's go." Suigetsu said to his friend but he ignored it.

"Do you want to come or not."

Jugo nodded shyly "I would like that."

Naruto smiled "Good. Then let's go." And the three kids (One of them kind of angry) Ran into the foerest.

 ***Forest***

Jugo was ahead of Naruto and Suigetsu and he was watching the nature and animals. When he was running he didn't have the time to admire the beautiful landscape.

Behind him Suigetsu was whispering to Naruto "Why do you treat him so nicely?"

"Because he was treated the same as me." Naruto whispered back.

"So?"

"I don't want him to suffer like I did. So, I want to give him a hand to support him. He needs someone."

Suigetsu pouted "Fine. But I won't like it."

"Can you try? For me?"

Suigetsu thought of it. Jugo seemed like a nice guy. He didn't try to separate Naruto from him and treat him nicely. He might give the guy a chance. "Fine. I'll give him a chance. Right now." So he went to running towards Jugo that was talking to a bird.

"Hey, Jugo! Watcha doing?"

Jugo seemed surprised that Suigetsu was acting friendly but he still smiled back at him. "Talking with this little friend."

Suigetsu looked surprised "You can talk with birds!?

Jugo nodded "It's part of my bloodline."

"You have a bloodline!?"

'That was easy...' Naruto thought watching the two become friends quickly. He smiled and ran towards them to join the conversation.

The kept talking, playing laughing for a while, until a bird landed at Jugo's shoulder and said something to him making him stop on his tracks. Naruto and Suigetsu stop ahead of him and looked at his worried face. "Something wrong?" Naruto asked and Jugo nodded

"Bad people is coming."

Naruto and Suigetsu widen his eyes and before they could blink they were face-toface with Otogakure Shinobi.

"Here is the brat that Orochimaru-sama wants." One said.

"Hey and those two kids?"

"They didn't tell me anything 'bout them."

"Hey, one of those looks like a Kaguya."

"Yeah, you think that Orochimaru-sama would reward us if we bring us with us?"

"Only one way to find out."

Jugo was shaking in his place not knowing what to do. He looked at his new friends and saw them in fighting stance. Suigetsu took out a scroll and he opened it freeing his zanpakuto, while Naruto took away the top of his kimono. They were ready to battle.

"W-What are you doing?" He asked and Suigetsu grinned at him.

"Didn't we told you that we would kick anybody that harms you?"

"And we're going to need help. Jugo go back to the camp for the rest." Naruto ordered.

"But-But what about you two?"

Naruto smiled at him "We are going to be fine. Now go."

And Jugo left running back to the camp.

Naruto saw Jugo disappear into the forest and turned to Suigetsu "Are you ready?"

Suigetsu nodded excited for a good fight "You bet!" They counted their oponents.

6 against 2.

Bad chances.

"Each one takes three." Naruto whispered and Suigetsu nodded.

"Check out this brats! Playing ninja! One Oto Shinobi mocked and the rest laughed.

One stopped laughing "Whatever, let's just take this brats and go for the-Of" He was interrupted by the knee he got from Naruto part towards the face. And to finish the attack, in mid-air he roundhouse kick him at the back of the head.

"You little!" One screamed and ran towards Naruto that sprouted to bones from his elbows and he grabbed one in each hand and ran towards the shinobi. He was going to do a slash to his stomach and the Oto Shinobi was ready to block, but in the last second Naruto leaned backwards.

 **"Tsubaki no Mai (Dance of the Camelia)"**

Naruto did a circular motion with his arms slashing both of his knees and making him fall to his knees. Naruto jumped onto his shoulders and jumped again and make a little flip in the air and threw both of his bones towards the man. They went spinning and the no-lethal part hit the back of his head giving him a contusion.

 **"Endan! (Fireball)"** He heard behind him and he saw, that coming from the Oto shinobi mouth was coming a jet of fire towards his direction. Right now he need to put Training in action. He concentrated and created from his palms a double-edged bone **(A/N: Think of Assassin's Creed)** , two out of his elbows, and two out of his back-shoulder.

All really sharp.

He still have problems with the technique. It is crazy painful because all the sharp edges that rip his skin when they come out. He is still too slow to move a bone towards his mouth. And he can't find a way to create the 8 bone in a good place yet.

So he jumped and got in a horizontal position and started to spin in mid-air.

 **"Hariken no Dansu (Dance of the Hurricane)"**

When the jet of fire and Naruto collided, the jet divided in two. This was Naruto best technique with the 6 sword style.

And his only one by now.

When the jutsu was stopped, Naruto let all the bones fall to the ground and he rushed and kicked the Oto shinobi at the face makeing him fall down.

 ***Same Time, Suigetsu***

"Ready or not! Here I come!" Suigetsu screamed and rushed ready to slash one of the Oto shinobi that jumped back. But Suigetsu nailed the sword to the ground and he leaped forwards and kicked with his heel the forehead of the Oto Shinobi making him fall on his butt.

When he landed and got the sword out of the ground another Oto shinobi punched him at the head, but Suigetsu saw it coming, so he made his head of water surprising the Oto shinobi.

"What the-"

Suigetsu grinned and hit him with the blunt side of his sword at his stomach and pushed him towards the ground, taking out the air of his lungs. He was left at the ground trying to regain air.

"You're a Hozuki, aren't you?" The last Oto Shinobi asked and Suigetsu nodded with a grin.

"Yep. So that means that you can't hit me." Suigetsu mocked but surprisingly the Oto nin smiled.

"Let's see how you do against a Ration jutsu."

Suigetsu looked panicked. Water and lighting don't mix well. "Well, about that... Naruto! Help!"

"Coming." Naruto said and was rushing towards the Oto nin when a kunai hit the back of his knee making him fall.

"You don't get away you little brat!" The first Oto shinobi said. He threw the kunai and then he kicked him towards a tree.

"This is bad." Suigetsu said. The Oto nins were starting to get back up. Except the one that Naruto slashed his knees. He was seated.

"Forget about taking them with us! Let's just kill theses brats before they can humiliate us anymore!"

"Agreed."

But before anything could happen an inhuman scream that turned into an insane laugher break the silence of the forest.

"What was that?" Suigetsu asked and Naruto remembered why Jugo wanted to be alone.

"Jugo."

 ***Moments Before, Jugo***

'Why I'm running away?'

Jugo didn't know how much was left to get to the camp. He just know he was running for a while now.

He was worried for his friends, that they stood there to defend him.

He was disappointed at himself for running away instead of staying to fight.

He was angry at the Oto nins for not leaving him alone and dragging his friends into this.

He was angry.

Really angry.

He was...

 _ **"Anger..."**_

 _ **"AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

He turned around and ran at great speeds towards where his friends were fighting at. He was going to save them.

And kill whoever that harm them.

He arrived and saw Suigetsu surrounded by three Oto Shinobi and Naruto leaning against a tree surrounded by two Oto nins.

One Oto nin that was with Naruto saw him and got freaked out because of his appearance. "What the hell is that!?"

 _ **"DIE!"**_ Jugo screamed and his arm turned gigantic and with grey scales and punched at the head the Oto nin, killing him and then he punched the other at the gut so hard, he puked and passed out.

Naruto saw Jugo new appearance. He had grey like scales parts in his arm and legs and half of his face were covered in them. The eye at the side of the scales was black with a yellow iris.

"Jugo..." Naruto whispered and saw Jugo ran towards the other three that were with Suigetsu.

They threw Shuriken and Kunai at Jugo that he blocked with his mutated arm. He got to the one that was between the other two and slapped him towards the one at the left sending both flying towards the forest. The last one he grabbed his head and crushed it against the ground.

 _ **"DIE! DIE! DIE!"**_

When he stopped he looked at the last one that was trying to get up, but it was hard with both knees slashed, and started to walk towards the fallen man while laughing.

"G-Get away! You monster!"

 _ **"Hahaha. No. Because this is the part when I kill you. So now..."**_ He raised his fist and the man eyes were filled with fear.

 _ **"DIE!"**_

"Jugo! Stop!" Naruto screamed and Jugo looked at him with a confused expression.

 _ **"Naruto-san..."**_

"You are not like this. I had seen the true you, and he is someone nice. Someone carring. Someone with friends. So snap out of it. Prove that you're not a monster!"

Jugo nodded slowly and closed his eyes. Slowly the grey scales started to retreat until he was back to normal. "Thank you Naruto-san. I owe you."

Naruto smiled at him while getting closer "What are friends for?"

"Oh, thank Kami that I'm alive. I thought that-" The Oto nin started to talk but he shut up after a kick at the face by Naruto and another at the back of the head by Suigetsu.

"Shut it, trash." Naruto said and Jugo looked down.

"I'm sorry."

Suigetsu and Naruto looked at him confused "Why are you apologizing? You saved us!"

"But I killed them. I am a true monster. I think it would be best if I just go away. Sorry for the troubles I-"

"No." Naruto interrupted him.

"W-What?"

"We are not leaving you. We are friends, and you are not a monster. We will stick together."

Jugo looked confused and happy at the same time. "A-And you are not afraid of me?" 

"A little. But if Naruto can calm you down, I'm fine." Suigetsu said and Jugo gave them a watery smile.

"Guys..."

"WHAT THE HOLY FUCK HAPPEN IN HERE!" Magnetsu screamed seeing the scene.

"It is a long story." Naruto said.

"Then prepare yourself to explain." Kimimaro said coming out of the bushes.

 ***Camp***

The kids explained the others what happen and they were surprised to say the least.

"That's one hell of a story kid." Jiraya said and Jugo looked down.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. We're here to help. Well right now I'm the only one that can help you. And I will help you!" Jiraya exclaimed and everyone turned to him.

"You will?" Jugo asked with hope.

"You will?" Naruto and Suigetsu asked skeptically.

Jiraya nodded "Besides being a great writer, a chick magnet, one hell of a ninja-"

"Go to the point Pervy Sage." Naruto interrupted him.

Jiraya muttered a "Damn Brat" and he continue "I am also a seal master. So I think I can develop a seal that can help you contain that dark side of yours. And with time, you will be able of control it! Isn't that great?!"

Jugo was about to cry of joy "R-Really? You would do that for me?"

Jiraya nodded "I swear it on my name."

Jugo jumped and hugged the man "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He kept repeating.

Jiraya awkwardly patted his back "you're welcome kid."

"Well chibis, time to go to sleep. Tomorrow we should arrive to Iwa. So sleep well to have energy." Magnetsu said and the kids nodded and went to their tent.

"Cool! We're having a sleepover!" Suigetsu screamed and Jugo looked at him confused.

"What is a sleepover?"

Suigetsu face falled "Not you two! Well, guess is up to me to teach you the fun of the sleepovers.

While Suigetsu was explaining to Jugo what a sleepover was, Naruto was thinking what will happen tomorrow when they arrive to Iwa.

What will happen indeed?

 **And done! Man, I really enjoy writing this chapter. Especially the part when Jugo brutalize the Oto nins. Well some few things, the move that Naruto used against the fire jutsu was created by me. One of the many I'll create. And yeah, that's it. Remember to vote for the new story in the review or PM, follow and favorite the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: The Stone Princess.


	10. Chapter 8:The Stone Princess

Chapter 8

 **I'm back! Welcome to chapter number 8 of 'Bones'. In this one, the second girl in the harem will be introduced. Some might already know who it is, others will not, so I'll keep it for you to read this chapter to find out. Also, about the new story of the 100 reviews is...**

 **Artist of Konoha! Yay.**

 **The prologue and first chapter are already uploaded and they are pretty good, so get into my account to read them. And before we go to the story, I want to say that for the ones that thinks that Suigetsu is too jealous of anyone that tries to befriend Naruto, I have to say that you guys are correct and I saw it. So that ends today. Now to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Jutsu name**

 _ **"Sage Jugo Talking"**_

 **Chapter 8: The Stone Princess**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Oi, Pervy Sage; Are we there yet?!"

"No."

"Excuse me Jiraya-sama, but are we there yet?"

A vein popped on Jiraya forehead. "No! We are not there yet! So stop asking me! We're going to be there when we see a mountain range, okay?!"

"Like that one?" Naruto asked pointing to a mountain range that could been seen at the horizon.

Jiraya blinked a couple of times, looking at the geological formation, before grinning "Yeah, is that one. Good work brat!"

Naruto glared at the older man, not liking being called brat, Suigetsu pumped a fist into the air with a grin on his face, and Jugo smiled.

Jiraya looked at the older boys looking for a reaction. And he didn't like what he saw.

Magnetsu had a worried face while looking at the kids. Kimimaro in the other hand, was simply frowning.

"Something wrong?" Jiraya asked them, unsure what is upsetting them. The kids turned to them and got curious on why they are looking like that.

Magnetsu scratched the back of his head. "Weeell, things between Iwa and Kiri had been a little tense since the Second War, when the Kages killed each other in battle. And with the Yosuga Pass thing still kind of recent, don't help. Soooo..."

"We are worried they decide to kill us. All." Kimimaro finished for his friend.

"Pretty much. I mean, we're strong. But not strong enough to fight off a whole village." Magnetsu said.

Jiraya nodded slowly with a frown. They were right. Just like Konoha, Kiri and Iwa have a shaky relationship, but for different reasons. Kiri killed their second Tsuchikage and there were holding grudges for that. Besides, rumor says that Iwa made an operation to save bloodline users for military purposes.

And counting the Mizukage paranoia, he probably wasn't happy about it.

Jiraya looked at the kids that didn't seem to hear the conversation. They were too busy playing with each other. He looked at Kimimaro and Magnetsu, and they seem to be thinking of something to go without problem into the hostile village.

Then it hit him.

Snapping his finger, he got the attention of the group "I got it!"

"Got what pervy sage?" Naruto asked getting closer to the older man, being followed by Jugo and Suigetsu.

Jiraya grinned "My master plan to get into Iwa!"

"Why can't we get in like normal people?" Suigetsu asked.

"There are some... complications." Magnetsu said to his brother.

"What complications?" Jugo asked.

"Ones that might kill us." Kimimaro said silencing the kids. Then he turned to Jiraya "What is your plan, Jiraya-sama?"

Jiraya grin become wider "First; you two give me your headbands!" Jiraya ordered to Kimimaro and Magnetsu that nodded and took them of and gave them to Jiraya that sealed them into a scroll.

"Now, we're going to do this..."

 ***Iwa Gates***

"Very well sir, you and your grandsons may pass." The guard, a newly appointed chunin said to Jiraya that smiled to him.

"Thank you, good sir. Now me, and my grandsons will enter." Jiraya said politely and he plus Naruto, Kimimaro without the dots on their foreheads, and Suigetsu and Magnetsu, the latter carrying a big bag over his shoulder.

"I can't believe that it actually worked." Naruto said and Suigetsu nodded with his friend. The bag moved a little bit and make some noises, attracting the attention of some bystanders. Jiraya noticed this and guided the group to an alleyway.

Once in there Magnetsu slowly and carefully put the bag on the ground and opened it. From it, Jugo crawled out.

"That wasn't comfortable, Jiraya-Sama." Jugo complained.

"How was it then?" Suigetsu asked.

"Small, dark, shaky, and I was afraid they would check the bag." Jugo admitted and Suigetsu nodded grinning at his friend.

"fair point. Wow! Naruto; You look weird without your points on your forehead!" Suigetsu exclaimed examining closer, how his friend looked without his red dots on his forehead.

"I know." Naruto said and turned to Jiraya "Give me back my birth marks." He demanded.

Jiraya smirked and made one handed ram seal **" Genjutsu Kai (Genjutsu Dissipation)"** With that done, both, Kimimaro and Naruto red dots came back to their foreheads.

"You're welcome." Jiraya bowed and Naruto passed through him towards his brother.

"And now what?" Magnetsu asked to him and Jiraya waved his hand in front of him in a dismissing action.

"Don't worry. We're already in! What could happen now?"

"Capture. Tortured. Executed." Kimimaro deadpanned and Jiraya scoffed.

"Believe me Kimimaro-kun. Iwa isn't so high protected as they want people to believe. Look at me for example; I infiltrated this place countless of times. Believe me, once inside, nothing will happen-"

Before he could finish that sentence, they were surrounded by Iwa ANBU. "Jiraya of the Sannin; you, the Hozukis, the Kaguyas and the Orochimaru experiment, must come now to the Tsuchikage." One ANBU ordered.

Jiraya narrowed his eyes at the mention of Orochimaru's experiment. How the hell does Iwa even knows that.

Jiraya looked from the corner of his eye to the kids he was in charge of. Jugo was standing behind Naruto and Suigetsu, that they were in a defensive position. Kimimaro and Magnetsu were preapering also. He could see Kimimaro slowly taking off his top and Magnetsu reaching for a scroll were his sword was sealed.

Better prevent a bigger catastrophe. "Fine, we'll go with you guys. Let's make this nice and quickly."

The ANBU nodded and the kids looked at him with confusion. Jiraya winked at them and mumbled "Trust me."

Given that he put them on this situation, that isn't to calming.

 ***Tsuchikage Office***

"You better start explaining Jiraya, why you bring so many people into my village!" Demanded Onoki, the Sandaime Tsuchikage, a very short old man with a triangular beard and a big red nose.

"For no bad reasons, Onoki-san." Jiraya said to him while scratching the back of his head. Kimimaro and Magnetsu were behind him, while Naruto, Suigetsu and Jugo were exploring the office.

"It is Onoki-sama for you! And I want to know exactly why, you and a group of kiri bloodline users and that Orochimaru brat are- Wait, don't touch that you brat!" He started, demanding an explanation but then he stopped when he saw Naruto with the help of Suigetsu, about to destroy the second Tsuchikage picture.

"Don't call Jugo brat." Naruto warned.

"Yeah! You're even smaller than us, you old geezer!" Suigetsu backed him up.

Silence. That's how the room was right now. Suigetsu looked around trying to find why everything became so tense. He looked at Naruto that shrugged. "I don't think that what you say was too nice." Jugo said softly.

"You're damn right it wasn't!" Onoki screamed "I'm not in the mood for a couple of three brats disrespect me! Do you know who I am?! I am-"

"Graaaaamps!" Came the voice of a girl that came running through the door, ignoring everything that was happening in the office.

Onoki let out an exasperated sigh. "What now Kurotsuchi? Can't you see I'm busy'"

Kurotsuchi is a girl that seemed to be Naruto, Suigetsu and Jugo age group, she has short black hair and also have pink eyes.

She shook her head "Nop, your secretary told me you weren't so I pass. Hey you want to play?" She asked with a smile.

Onoki sighed "No. I don't and I can't play right now. Why don't you ask Akatsuchi?"

"I did! But he was busy with clan things or something." She whined.

"Look Kurotsuchi; I'm busy. So, I can't go play with you-"

"Don't be mean." Naruto cut in and Kurotsuchi saw the three kids that were around her age, holding the picture of the second Tsuchikage.

"Hey, what are you doing with that? If you break it I don't think Gramps will not be happy. I think that he loves the second Tsuchikage or something like that." She said and Jiraya snickered and Magnetsu smirked.

"I DON'T love Mu-Sama. I respect him for teaching me how to be the great leader I am today." Onoki defended himself and glared at Jiraya and Magnetsu. Jiraya rubbed the back of his neck nervously and Magnetsu stiffened up.

"And you two put that down or else..." He left that statement in the air making them imaging their really severe punishment for insulting him and Mu-Sama.

While the older in the room saw that it was a threat, the younger didn't.

"Gramps, you forgot what to say?" Asked Kurotsuchi.

"Maybe he needs his medicine?" Jugo suggested.

"Or retire." Naruto added.

"He is old, isn't he." Suigetsu said grinning seeing the older, smaller man start fuming.

"You brats... Now you made it... I will-"

"Hey, want to play with me?" Kurotsuchi asked the three kids ignoring Onoki, to add more fuel to the fire.

Naruto nodded. "It would be nice. I am Naruto Kaguya by the way."

"I'm Suigetsu Hozuki!"

"I am Jugo."

Kurotsuchi smirked "And I'm Kurotsuchi! The future Yondaime Tsuchikage!" She declared.

"DON'T IGNORE ME YOU BRATS!" Onoki screamed having enough of being ignored.

"If you want to go and play with your new friend it is okay, Right?" Jiraya asked the older brothers that shared a look.

"If it is fine with Tsuchikage-sama." Kimimaro said.

"They are just kids, they don't need to be involved into all this grownups conversation." Magnetsu backed up.

Onoki sighed to calm himself up before speaking. "Fine! You four can go! Only if you three idiots tell me why you are here."

Kurotsuchi nodded smiling "Thanks Gamps! Keep that chair warm for me when I become Kage!"

"GO AWAY!"

With that final scream Kurotsuchi ran out of the room followed by Naruto, Suigetsu and Jugo.

"You two sure know how to express your love." Jiraya whispered.

"What was that?" Onoki questioned.

"Nothing. Now, from where did listen that Jugo was with Orochimaru." Jiraya asked getting serious and Kimimaro and Magnetsu could feel the room grow tense.

"What is going on?" Magnetsu whispered to his friend that narrow his eyes.

"A conversation or an explosion."

"You have a good pair if you want to get answers from me, in my village, in my office. Why shouldn't I kill you on the spot? Eh?" Onoki threaten.

"Give me what I want to hear, and I'll give you something that you might want." Jiraya offered with a smug smirk.

Onoki looked at him "Anything?"

Jiraya nodded "Anything if it doesn't harm Konoha of course. And if it is something really important I'll have to ask the Hokage."

"Fine." Onoki relented "What do you know about a group called Akatsuki?"

 ***Stone Monument***

"And this is my favorite part of the village!" Kurotsuchi exclaimed throwing her arms into the air.

"A statue?" Suigetsu asked and Kurotsuchi glared at him.

"This is not just a statue, idiot, it is the Stone Monument!" She said thinking that it makes it all clear.

"A monument isn't the same that a statue?" Suigetsu asked and Kurotsuchi slapped his own face out of exasperation while Naruto slapped the back of Suigetsu head.

"Ow! Why you hit me?" Suigetsu asked rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Monument is to remember something or someone important. Idiot."

Kurotsuchi nodded with a smirk "That's right! He seems to be the smart one of you. You seem to be the strong one." She pointed at Jugo that blushed. "And you the stupid." She pointed at Suigetsu that narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not the stupid! I'm the cool one!"

She waved her hand in front of her "Sure, Sure, and I am a princess."

"But you are." Naruto said and she blushed and looked at him.

"W-What?"

"Not this again..." Suigetsu complained and Jugo got curious.

"What again?"

"This! Naruto start talking with a girl and I don't know how to fit in. Then I feel lonely."

"Then why don't you start talking with them?" Jugo suggested and Suigetsu looked at him.

"You think it will work?"

Jugo nodded with a smile "I'm positive."

"Well yeah, I am a princess. But I don't like being called like that. Or like the 'Honorary Granddaughter." Kurotsuchi said.

"Then how should I call you?" Naruto asked and Kurotsuchi smirked.

"Kurotsuchi! That's how everyone will know me! Not by my Gramps name, by my own!"

Naruto smiled "then I will call you like that Kurotsuchi-san?"

"Hey weren't we going to play something?" Asked Suigetsu, following Jugo advice to join the conversation.

"Right! Ehm, what can we play... I know!" Kurotsuchi said "Let's play Rock Push!"

"Rock..." Started Jugo.

"Push?" Finished Suigetsu.

"How do you play that?" Naruto asked and Kurotsuchi smirked.

"Follow me and I'll teach you."

 ***Tsuchikage Office***

"That's... a lot." Jiraya said leaning into his chair.

Onoki nodded "Yes. That's all I can tell you about them."

"So, you hire an evil, powerful, power hungry, mercenary group, that is trying to take over the power of the 9 Biju for god knows what reason and take over the world after that?" Magnetsu asked again and Onoki glared at him.

"Are you stupid or deaf, boy?"

"How do you even got this information Tsuchikage-sama?" Kimimaro asked the old kage that scoffed.

"I will never buy a product without checking what it contains first, boy. I send spies to see what they were about. Some never reported, others were found dead, only two came back to me. They gave me that information, but they never told me how they got it. There's a chance they might be lying. One of them told me about Orochimaru and some of his experiments. That's how I know about this boy, Jugo. I might know a little more, but first I want my condition completed, Jiraya."

Jiraya nodded smirking. "I know, I know. You want the newest copy of Icha Icha Paradise, right?" He moved his eyebrows in a tentative way.

"No, I'll buy it when it comes out." Magnetsu and Kimimaro sweat dropped at the bold statement "What I want is something more powerful."

Jiraya narrowed his eyes and once again the tension in the room grew "If it is important to Konoha, I'll have to consult the Hokage first."

"Then do it if it's needed. Because I want the Kaguya kid."

 ***Star Mountain***

"Okay this are the rules," Kurotsuchi said to the group. They were on the top of a hill called 'Star Mountain'. Next to them a boulder triples the size of them. And at the bottom of the hill, there it was a lake.

"We're going to take turns to try to push this rock to the lake. I play this game with Gramps, so look at me to learn." She boasted and went behind the boulder and started to push it but it didn't move.

After a while a tired Kurotsuchi looked at the group and laughed nervously "Well, Gramps always uses a jutsu to move the boulder that I still don't know."

"I want to go next!" Suigetsu screamed and start to push the boulder without luck. After a while he grew frustrated. "Fine! I'll use this that Nii-San tought me!" He jumped back and started to make handsigns for a Jutsu and transformed his abdomen into water.

 **"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu! (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)"**

A small dragon made out of water was shoot from his stomach to Kurotsuchi and Jugo surprise and Naruto nodded liking what he saw from his friend.

The dragon collided with the boulder and it moved it one centimeter. Suigetsu stomped his foot on the ground "Dammit! I thought it was going to work."

"My turn." Naruto said and hardening the bones of his right leg, he jumped towards the boulder and kicked it with his reinforced leg, and once again it moved one centimeter. But it kind of hurt Naruto leg just a little bit.

"Jugo. You go now." Naruto told his bigger friend that looked unsure.

"But, what if I lose control?"

"I can calm you down." Naruto said.

Jugo nodded slowly "Okay. But, Suigetsu-san, Kurotsuchi-san, please go down. Just in case something goes wrong."

"What could go wrong?" Kurotsuchi questioned and Suigetsu tugged her arm.

"Let's go. Believe me. I know what could go wrong."

After they went to wait in front of the lake Jugo concentrated natural chakra into his arm. At difference at the others time he did this the seal that Jiraya put on him, is controlling the madness it comes with the transformation.

But barely.

His arm became bigger, not as big as the time he killed the Oto shinobi but bigger than normal, and it was covered in grey scales. You could see some grey scales crawling on his neck.

 _ **"RAH!"**_ Jugo screamed as he punched the boulder making it move, slowly but safe. And in a couple of seconds it was going downhill.

Right where Suigetsu and Kurotsuchi where standing.

"Holy- Hey Kurotsuchi! Move!" Suigetsu screamed as he saw the gigantic boulder coming their way. He transformed into water and quickly got himself into the lake, but Kurotsuchi was petrified. She never had this kind of experience in her life. She never was so, so...

Afraid.

Jugo had passed out, because of the first time he had used his Sage Mode with the restriction seal. Naruto widen his eyes seeing that his new friend wasn't moving from the way of the boulder.

Without any time to waste, he focused chakra into his feet making him faster and he speed towards Kurotsuchi.

He managed to pass the boulder, grabbed Kurotsuchi in a bridal way and jumped towards the leg and with chakra still focusing on his feet, he jumped and stayed standing there, while the boulder sinked behind them creating some little waves.

"You saved me..." Kurotsuchi whispered but Naruto heared.

"It was nothing."

"I could had died..."

"But you didn't."

She smiled at him "Thank you. I owe you big time. Now can you put me down? This position is embarrassing." Naruto nodded and he walked towards the shore. Once there he carefully put Kurotsuchi on the ground and he seated next to her.

"At least Jugo didn't lost control." Naruto said and Kurotsuchi gave him a confused look.

"You need to explain that to me one day."

"Not today. Did you have fun?" He asked her and she smirked.

"I almost got crushed by a rock bigger than me. This was definitely the best day of my life." She said in a sarcastic tone, but Naruto didn't catch it.

"I'm glad." Kurotsuchi smirked at her naivetes or maybe it was bluntness. Or maybe he was following the flow.

It was hard to read through that bored face of his.

"Hey, by the way from where you guys are?" She asked curious from where her new friends come from.

"Suigetsu is from Kiri," She nodded "We don't know from where Jugo is,"

"Of course you doesn't." She teased but Naruto ignored it.

"And I am from Konoha."

The smirk on Kurotsuchi face disappeared and, in its place, there was a look of disbelief.

Naruto noticed that "Something wrong?"

"You're from where?"

 **And Done! And you know what day is today? Cliffhanger day it is! Not one but two! Onoki wants Naruto for Iwa and Kurotsuchi discovered that her new friend is from an enemy village! What will Jiraya do to keep Naruto out of harm way? How the friendship of Naruto and Kurotsuchi will be affected by Naruto's origin? What will Roy D. Harper-Sama receive on his birthday in two days, that it is on April 30** **th** **?! Oh, did I say the last part out loud? My bad. I just got excited. But it is a good opportunity to say that on Monday I will write probably nothing. But I hope to receive lots of 'Happy birthday Roy-sama!' Or something like that on my birthday... Or not. You're free to do whatever you want. Remember to check Artist of Konoha, because it is great. And that's all! Remember to leave your review that it is important for the me, PM me for any doubt or suggestion. Follow and Favorite the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: The Bomber, The Horse and The Monkey.


	11. Chapter 9: The Bomber, The Horse, Monkey

Chapter 9

 **I'm back! How are you all doing? Fine? That's great! And you're about to be better with the new chapter of 'Bones'. In this one will appear two jinchurickis and two bombers. I don't know what to say right now, so let's go to the story!**

 **Reviews:**

 **[** **PinkiePieParty122894]: Here you go! 😉**

 **[** **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark** **]: All the answer for your questions are in here my child.**

 **[jablanco]: I know 😉**

 **[Guest]: My bad. English is my second language.**

 **[X3runner]: No it was good. I actually laught when I read it. I have certain humor. Besides I tell worst jokes. Here's one: There was a dog called Joke, they ran over him and the joke was done. Ba-Ram-Pam!... Now, I'm going to drink a big bottle of bleach. Want to join?**

 **[917brat]: Thanks! I also wish that Naruto was less bratty and more serious.**

 **And now, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Jutsu Name**

 _ **"Sage Jugo Talking"**_

 **Chapter 9: The Bomber, The Horse and the Monkey**

"Absolutely no." Kimimaro said stepping up in front of the small Kage that frowned.

"I'm not talking to you, boy. So stay back in silence."

"But you're talking about my brother. So, it becomes my business." Kimimaro said glaring at Onoki that responded the glare with another.

"You're starting to annoy me, _boy."_

Jiraya stepped in front of Kimimaro "I agree with the kid. You're asking us to give you a bloodline user. And a kid notheless."

"The kid was already in danger by simply leaving your village." Onoki argued "Ask the Yellow Flash if you want. But I am not saying anything else until I have the Kaguya brat as part of my village."

Kimimaro was going to speak but felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. He turned his head and saw that the owner of the hand was Magnetsu.

"Very well Tsuchikage-sama. Now, if you don't mind, we are going to explore the village." The Hozuki said and Onoki waved his hand in front of him.

"Sure. Just don't cause any trouble. I'll have some ANBU watching over you. And Jiraya; I hope we can get into an agreement."

Jiraya nodded with a frown. "We'll see."

"Good. Now get out of my office." Onoki said and the three shinobi left the office of the small kage.

 ***Star Mountain***

Naruto looked at Kurotsuchi with a raised eyebrow. "From Konoha. Why?"

She suddenly stood up "But you can't be from Konoha! Konoha is full of evil people. like the Yellow Flash! Or the Copy-Nin!" Kurotsuchi said trying to make her new friend see the sense of why being of Konoha is bad.

Naruto looked down to the floor with a sad expression. "There are bad people in Konoha. I almost die once the hands of those people." Kurotsuchi looked at him with sadness and confusion.

"Why?"

Naruto looked at her with his bored face back on "Because of my bloodline. They think that I am a monster."

Now Kurotsuchi was even more confused "Why would they think that? Deidara-Nii have a bloodline and he is super cool!"

"Because of my bloodline." Naruto stated simply as he took his right arm from his sleeve confusing the girl.

"Why are you strip- WOW!" She screamed as she saw a bone come from Naruto's elbow.

"That, was my bloodline. Shikotsumyaku. (Dead Bone Pulse)"

Kurotsuchi looked at the bone that just fell from the elbow and it slowly started to become dust. For the surprise of the Kaguya, Kurotsuchi laughed.

"That's why you are a monster? I know more monstrous people than you and they are treated better. Well, maybe not Han when he was a kid, but now they are better with him." She said smiling at him before the smile turned into a grin.

"I got it!" She exclaimed just as Suigetsu was dragging a half-awake Jugo.

"Got what?" Suigetsu asked her and her grin became wider.

"You guys will stay here in Iwa! It is decided!"

 ***Hotel Room, Kimimaro, Magnetsu and Jiraya***

"You can't even be considering what that man said." Kimimaro said glaring at Jiraya that was writing into a scroll to send to Minato.

"Not a chance kid. I'm just informing Minato about this Akatsuki." Jiraya answered. A serious expression on his face and he kept writing down about the few information they got from Onoki.

"You need to relax, Kimimaro." Magnetsu said slinging one arm over his friend's shoulder. "Everyone in this room cares about 'Ruto. We're not going to let anything happens to him."

"But what if they know about his father?" Kimimaro asked to no one and Magnetsu looked confused.

"Don't you want to say 'our father'?"

"Right, we haven't told you this yet. Kimimaro and Naruto are adopted brothers." Jiraya said to Magnetsu nodded slowly.

"Okay. I get it; same clan, last survivors, stick together to survive. But why is 'Ruto father so important?"

"Have you heard of Minato Namikaze?" Kimimaro asked and Magnetsu nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, who haven't. He is the actual Hokage. But how does he fit in the picture?"

Jiraya and Kimimaro shared a look before looking back at Magnetsu "He fits in the picture because he IS Naruto's father." Kimimaro explain and Magnetsu eyes widen before letting a small chuckle.

"Sorry Kimimaro, I didn't hear you well. Did you say that the Yondaime Hokage is Naruto's dad?"

The Kaguya nodded "That's right."

Magnetsu nodded slowly before...

"WHAT!?"

 ***Market District***

"No." Naruto said as he walked next to Kurotsuchi, Suigetsu and Jugo.

"Why not? Iwa is way better than both Konoha and Kiri combined!" She exclaimed attracting the attention of some people that was passing by.

"Maybe. But I still have family in Konoha." Naruto said.

"Iwa is to dry for my taste." Suigetsu said drinking from a bottle of water he had.

"I'll go where Naruto-san goes." Jugo said and Kurotsuchi groaned before grinning.

"Fine! I'll show Iwa's most awesome people, and you guys will change your mind." She said confidently.

"You are welcome to try." Naruto said to her.

"And who are we going to meet, Kurotsuchi-san?" Jugo asked shyly and the pink eyed girl grinned.

"Maybe we can go and see Deidara-Nii. Or maybe if Han is in a good mood, we could relax at his house. It is HUGE. It even has some hot-springs. Maybe he could also see old-man Roshi. And..." She kept talking about what they could do.

"Hey Princess-Chan!" A man voice screamed to their direction. They looked towards where the voice came from and they saw that it was from an older man, with red head and a beard. He was wearing a purple shirt and pants, with a brown slash and with some armor pieces on his torso and back. He was drinking a beer when he called them and was waving at them.

"Old Man Roshi!" Kurotsuchi said as she went to the red-headed man that laughed.

"Good to know that you still remember me. Oh, and who are your friends?" He questioned seeing the boys.

Kurotsuchi nodded and pointed at Naruto "He is Naruto," Then at Jugo "The big one is Jugo," Then at Suigetsu "And the last one is Suigetsu."

Roshi nodded with a smile as he put the beer down. "Well, nice to meet you. My name is Roshi, as princess-chan said before."

Naruto bowed "A pleasure to meet you, Roshi-san."

Roshi nodded as he scratched his chin "He is the polite one."

"Nice to meet ya, Old Man Roshi!" Suigetsu said waving his arm.

Roshi smirked still scratching his chin "The loud one. I'm starting to like this group."

Jugo bowed his head a little bit "N-Nice to meet you." He said shyly and Roshi chuckled.

"And the shy one. It's official; I like these kids! A drink for that!" He laughed as the barmaid bring him another drink.

After Roshi took a big sip of his beer before looking again at the kids "So, what's in your minds for this day?"

"I was going to show them why, Iwa is the best village and they should stay here!" Kurotsuchi exclaimed and Roshi nodded.

"Hmm, I see. And how where you going to do that? There are so many beautiful things in other villages that put Iwa in shame. What's your plan, princess-chan?"

"Showing them the great people in Iwa. Like Deidara-Nii, Han and you." She explained and the older man nodded.

"Very well, I visited Han earlier and he seemed to be in a good mood. But knowing the kid, that might change in a blink."

Kurotsuchi nodded as she ran off "Then we will visit him now. Bye Old Man Roshi!" She said as the boys followed her.

Roshi chuckled "Kids this days."

"I liked more this old man." Suigetsu said with a grin and Kurotsuchi nodded.

"Old Man Roshi is way friendlier that Gramps. But he is also crazy strong. But he isn't on Gramps level."

Naruto nodded "He reminds me of Jiji."

"Who?" Suigetsu and Kurotsuchi asked at the same time.

"Jiji. He is like my grandfather." Naruto said and Suigetsu grinned.

"So someone that you know and is like that old timer? Awesome!"

Kurotsuchi frowned as she listened about this 'Jiji'.

'Time to plan B...'

 ***Hotel Room, Kimimaro, Jiraya and Magnetsu***

"Can you calm down." Kimimaro said to Magnetsu that was pacing across the dorm while holding his head.

"Calm down? Calm down!? After you dropped that bomb on me!?" Magnetsu screamed. Luckily, Jiraya put seals across the room to prevent any noise going out.

"If you calm down we can explain." Kimimaro said calmly and Magnetsu stopped at his face.

"Explain how the Hokage kid is your brother!?"

"Yes." Kimimaro nodded and Magnetsu took a deep breath before exaling.

"Fine! Explain!"

 ***Mountain Road***

"HAN!" Kurotsuchi screamed. She guided the boys to the mountains where Han lives nearby.

"Again, who is this Han?" Naruto asked and Kurotsuchi grinned at him.

"He is a cool, serious and sometimes scary guy. The first time we met, we said if I ever talk to him again, he would kill me."

Jugo looked worried "So why are we here then?"

"Because Han is better now. He still doesn't talk to many people without threatening them, but he is nice with me. When he is in a good mood." The girl explained.

"Didn't that old man say that he is good today?" Suigetsu said and Kurotsuchi nodded.

"Yeah, but he gets angry easy. So let's find him quickly."

After some minutes of searching, a massive man that had a red armor that seemed really heavy and with some sort of furnace in the back. The armor was also covering the lower-half of his face and he was wearing a red chronical straw hat that seemed to be made of the same material of the armor. The only visible trait of his face were his brown eyes.

When Naruto and Suigetsu spotted the man, they instantly got into a defensive pose, while Jugo stepped back a little bit. The man crossed his arms while Kurotsuchi grinned.

"Han! We found you!"

Naruto and Suigetsu lowered his stance "He's Han?" Suigetsu asked.

The man nodded "A problem with that brat?" He said in a dangerous tone.

Naruto bowed at the man "Pleasure to meet you. My name is Naruto Kaguya, Han-san."

Jugo seeing Naruto, gulped before bowing his head "I'm Jugo."

"And I'm Suigetsu!" Suigetsu said and Han eyed warry at the three kids.

"I don't remember asking for your names." He said and Jugo and Suigetsu backed up a little while Naruto glared at the man.

Han hmphed before turning to Kurotsuchi. "What you want now?"

"Can we go to your house? Pleaseeeeeee?" Kurotsuchi asked, giving the big man the puppy eyes. Han stared at her with his hard eyes before turning away.

"Even if I wanted a group of brats making havoc in my house, it is under repair. I had unexpected 'guests' and they made a mess. Goodbye." Then he walked back into the mountain where he couldn't be seen again.

"He is weird." Naruto deadpanned once the figure of Han was completely dissapiered.

Suigetsu nodded "Yeah. Did we do something?"

"I hope not. It wasn't my intention to offend him." Jugo said and Kurotsuchi sighed. Her plan was failing.

"Well, let's see if Deidara-Nii is home."

 ***Hotel Room, Kimimaro, Jiraya and Magnetsu***

"Now that's, a story." Magnetsu said as he was seated on one of the beds.

Kimimaro nodded "Now you see why Naruto's heritage is important?"

Magnetsu nodded "Yeah. If they somehow find out-"

"Naruto is dead." Kimimaro finished glaring at the window as he saw some shadows moving.

"Don't worry kid, we're not going to let nothing happen to the brat." Jiraya said entering the room with a scroll in hand. "Besides, Minato already answered my letter. He is a quick worker when things get serious."

"Really? Then what does it say?" Magnetsu asked and Jiraya opened the scroll with a smirk.

"Leave it to me. Don't let anything happen to him." Jiraya read out loud and Kimimaro frowned.

"What is he saying with that Jiraya-sama?"

"That we need to get out of Iwa as fast as we can."

 ***Explosions Corps HQ***

"Are you sure we can go in here?" Naruto asked the girl in the group that nodded with a smile.

"Yep! Deidara-Nii gave me a key for emergencies." She said holding a key in her hand.

"But this isn't an emergency." Naruto deadpanned and she grinned.

"Maybe. But Deidara-Nii is the coolest guy in Iwa. No, the coolest guy in all the elemental nations!" She proclaimed and Naruto nodded.

"He sounds interesting."

"But my Nii-San is the coolest." Suigetsu complained and Jugo smiled.

"We might give him a chance."

Kurotsuchi nodded with a grin "Believe me. Once you met Deidara-Nii, you're going to want to live here at the moment."

She opened the door and the group walked into the HQ. After some steps inside, an argument was heard.

"How can you not call this art, Gari-san? Hm."

"Because blowing stuff, isn't consider art Deidara. Can you grow up?"

They enter a room that seemed to be the briefing room, and there were two men seated on a couch. One of them, had spikey, light-brown hair with green eyes. The other one, had long blonde hair, a bang covering his right eye and he had blue eyes.

"Deidara-Nii!" Kurotsuchi screamed as she rushed to hug the blonde teen that hugged her back with a wide grin on his face.

"Hey Kuro-chan. What brings you in our humble office? Hm."

"I wanted to present you to my friends. He is Naruto, Suigetsu and Jugo." She said pointing to each one of the boys.

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Deidara and the stuck-up guy next to me is Gari. Hm."

"I'm not stuck-up as you say. I'm mature. But it's nice to meet you three." Gari said giving the kids a small smile.

"I am Naruto Kaguya. Pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Suigetsu!"

"My name is Jugo."

"Well, can I ask you a question? Hm." Deidara asked and Naruto nodded and Gari sighed.

"Please don't."

"What is the question?" Jugo asked and Deidara smirked.

"What is art for you, Kaguya-san?"

"Art?" Naruto asked and Deidara nodded.

"Yeah. For me art, is something that doesn't last long. Something that appears and dissapiers and only a few can see it. That is art. Hm."

Naruto scratched his chin as he thought. "I think that art is different for each person. Some like drawing. Others sculptures. Others painting. But you shouldn't judge for something like that." Naruto said and Deidara nodded slowly as Gari smirked.

"I see..."

"The kid got you, Deidara." Gari teased as Deidara walked away, and he left the room.

"Is he going to be okay?" Jugo asked and Gari nodded.

"Yeah. He is thirteen, but he still acts like a kid. Give him a while and then he will be okay. Now, I don't want to be rude, but I need you kids to go. We have a mission soon."

After the group left Kurotsuchi released a defeated sigh.

"You're going back to Konoha. Right?"

Naruto nodded "Yes."

"It is nice in Iwa, but not quite my style." Suigetsu said with his hands on the back of his head.

"But you said there where bad people in there!"

"yes, but I also said that there are nice people in there."

"And who knows, maybe they change their image about you Naruto-san." Jugo said and Naruto nodded.

"I doubt it. But it would be nice."

Kurotsuchi looked at Naruto with sad eyes "So, when you leave, it is the last time we see each other?"

Naruto shook his head. "We can write letters to each other. The Pervy Sage can send them."

Kurotsuchi nodded with a smile. "Then I'm going to write you every single day! That way we can stay friends! I also write to you two."

Suigetsu nodded with a grin "Awesome! You know; you're way better than Samui."

"Samui?" Jugo and Kurotsuchi asked.

"Long story." Naruto said as Magnetsu and Kimimaro walked to them.

"Brother, Suigetsu, Jugo; we're leaving."

"What?! Why?" Suigetsu whined.

"Because something came up. Now we really need to go. The old creep is taking care of everything." Magnetsu said as the two teens lifted the kids and ran away.

"Goodbye, Kurotsuchi-san." Naruto said and the girl waved her hand with a big grin on her face.

"Bye Naruto, Suigetsu, Jugo! See you guys next time!"

 ***Rock Country Border***

"Man, that was tense." Magnetsu said as he released a breath.

"You can say that. Convincing Onoki is almost impossible." Jiraya said as he nodded.

"How did you convince him, Jiraya-sama?" Kimimaro asked and Jiraya smirked.

"You know me, Kimimaro-kun. I have my tricks."

"Did we miss something?" Naruto asked and Kimimaro looked at him.

"No."

"You sure. It sounds pretty important for me." Suigetsu look at them with a wary look.

"You know chibi, if it was important, you guys would know." Magnetsu said.

"Maybe we should drop it." Jugo said to his friends as he turned to Jiraya. "Where are we headed now, Jiraya-sama?"

Jiraya scratched his chin as he looked to the sky. "Well, we already went to Kumo, Kiri and now Iwa. So, the only place left is Suna before we head back to Konoha."

"Hooray." Naruto said dryly and Kimimaro gave him a look. Suigetsu and Jugo looked at his friend with curiosity.

Magnetsu already knowing the story, he turned to Jiraya "So we're heading there?"

Jiraya nodded with a grin "Yep! Next stop; Sunagakure no Sato!"

 **And done! This was chapter 9 of 'Bones'. I hope you enjoyed it. I had a slight writer block in this one, so please don't burn me so hard. I know that the stay in Iwa was shorter than the stay in Kumo, but it was due because the writer block I had. And before I go, a question for the future of the story:**

 **Who do you want to be the Sensei of this team?**

 **Shisui Uchiha**

 **Yamato**

 **Hayate Gekko**

 **Leave your answer in the reviews or PM it to me. And that's all Leave your review that it is important to me, PM me for any question or suggestion. Follow and Favorite the story and me.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: The Desert Flower.


	12. Chapter 10: The Desert Flower

Chapter 10

 **I'm back! Welcome everyone to chapter number 10 of 'Bones'. In the last chapter, our heroes left Iwa and they are now headed to Suna. What problems will they find in the way? How will they arrive there? Who will they meet there? Stay to find out! And about the poll of Team Bloodline Sensei, this is how it is going:**

 **Shisui: 7**

 **Hayate: 2**

 **Yamato: 0**

 **Poor Yamato! No one wants him to be their sensei! In the other hand, everyone loves Shisui-sama! I feel that I talked long enough, so let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Jutsu Name**

 _ **"Sage Jugo Talking."**_

 **Chapter 10: The Desert Flower**

"Nii-san... I'm dying..." Suigetsu said as he fall to his knees because of the exhaustation.

"Stay with me Suigetsu! We are almost there..." Magnetsu panted, as he also felt the strenght draining from his body making him fall.

"I'm out of water..." Suigetsu said and Magnetsu nodded as he crawled towards his brother.

"Me too... Suigetsu; you know that I love you. More than anything..." Magnetsu said as both brothers fell to the hot sand beneath them.

"Nii-san... I love you!" Suigetsu said as he closed his eyes.

"You know; he had been in the desert for 5 minutes." Naruto deadpanned the two brothers that opened their eyes to watch the rest of their group.

"Really? I felt that days had passed." Magnetsu said rising up slowly and helping his little brother also.

"Maybe because you two are made out of water basically." Kimimaro said and Magnetsu nodded.

"Probably. I remember having my chunin exams here in Suna. My teammates had to drag me all across the desert."

"Well, we are still some hours away from the village, so let's keep on walking." Jiraya said and the group nodded, not really liking to stay more time that needed in the desert.

"Hey Pervy Sage; and in how much time he will get to an oasis?" Suigetsu asked and Naruto gave him a bored look.

"I think that we will get to Suna first rather to find an oasis in middle of this desert."

"Why?" Suigetsu complained and Naruto shook his head.

"Look around. The only thing I see is sand and more sand." Naruto explained and Suigetsu looked down as Jugo patted his back.

"Well, let's go to avoid the Hozuki die on us!" Jiraya exclaimed and the group got on moving again.

 ***10 Minutes Later***

"I'm going to die!" Suigetsu screamed and Naruto started to lose his patience.

"No, you're not. You are just thirsty."

"But I feel like dyeing!"

"If you don't shut up, I will kill you."

"then do it! Take me out of my suffering!" Naruto actually let out a groan at what his friend just said. He was also hot, and kind of thirsty. But he wasn't complaining like a baby.

"C'mon Kimimaro. Just a drop! I'm begging you!" Magnetsu begged his white-haired friend that shook his head.

"We need to save water. And knowing you, you will drink the whole bottle."

Jiraya sighed. He knew how the Hozuki clan members get dehydrated quickly, but this is just ridiculous.

Suigetsu still tried to get Naruto give him a little bit of his water with no result, so he simply gave up and started to try on Jugo. Which Naruto told him to don't give him anything, unless he wants to lose it all.

And it was then when he saw it.

At first it was just a blur. Suigetsu had to focus his eyes to get a clearer view. When he focused enough, he saw shadows that seemed as trees. He touched Naruto shoulder and Naruto looked at him with his bored look.

"Suigetsu, I already told I'm not giving you any of my-"

"Do you see that?" Suigetsu interrupted him and pointed her the shadows where. Naruto covered the sun from his eyes with his hand and narrowed his eyes trying to focus and he saw it.

"Is that-"

"AN OASIS!" Magnetsu screamed, recovering all the strength in his body and rushing towards the miracle in middle of the desert. Suigetsu grinned and rushed after his brother.

Jugo and Naruto stayed watching the duo run like if their lives depended on it. "Naruto-san, are we going to end like them?"

"I hope not." Naruto said as he walked after them, Jugo next to him.

 ***Oasis***

"I have to say, this is nice." Jiraya said as he rested in the small lagoon that was located into the oasis.

Kimimaro nodded as he watched Magnetsu sink himself, letting only the part of his eyes and up at the view. "And I think that Magnetsu and Suigetsu appreciated the rest, Jiraya-sama."

"You know we did..." Magnetsu said going up a little bit, before sinking completely again.

The kids for their part, were now talking what to do. Suigetsu already rested and was fine. And just in case, he refilled his canteen. At difference of the older in the group, that had towels to cover themselves, they were with their clothes.

"So, what do we do now?" Naruto asked his friends and Suigetsu scratched his chin before grinning.

"Let's explore this place in search of a treasure!"

"A treasure?" Jugo questioned and Naruto nodded.

"It would make sense someone hided a treasure in this place. It is good to remember but hard to find without a map."

"Then are we are doing this?" Suigetsu asked and Jugo and Naruto nodded "Great! Then the treasure hunt, begins!"

With that said, the three kids started to search all over the small place. Kimimaro watched them. "What do you think they are doing?"

"Don't know. Don't care." Magnetsu said as he floated in middle of the lagoon.

Suigetsu looked around and saw some sort of cave covered by sand. He grinned "Hey! I think I found something!"

"Really? What?" Jugo asked and Suigetsu start to dig the hole.

"I think that the treasure is... here!" Suigetsu exclaimed as the little cave opened to reveal, really big, of the size of a cat, scorpions.

And they seem to be in a bad mood for being awaken like that from their sleep.

Suigetsu backed up slowly as the scorpions came out of their cave at a similar pace. Suigetsu stood next to Naruto and Jugo with his hands raised in a defensive way.

"Do you think they are hostile?" Suigetsu asked his Kaguya friend. His answer where the scorpions coming at a great speed out of their cave and started to go at the kids.

"Yes." Naruto deadpanned as they started to run. They passed the lagoon where the the others where.

"Heeeeey Chibis; why the hurry?" Magnetsu asked while Kimimaro looked from what they were running, and his eyes widened at the sight of the cat-size-yellow scorpions.

"Maybe because of that." He said and both Magnetsu and Jiraya eyes widened seeing the big aracnids.

"Goddammit!" Magnetsu cursed knowing his perfect rest was ruined because of the chibis.

Jiraya looked at the direction to where the kids had run off, seeing that some of the scorpions had chased them. And even more far away, he could see a convoy of caravans. Two where brown, and between them, there was a white one.

With the Kazekage sign.

 ***Naruto, Suigetsu and Jugo***

"Run faster Suigetsu." Naruto said to his friend that seemed that was already tired for running at the desert.

"I can't..." Suigetsu said about to pass out. Naruto noticing this, put Suigetsu over his shoulder and started to run.

"Naruto-san, look!" Jugo said pointing to the back of a caravan that seemed to be open.

Naruto nodded "Good, we can jump on it and escape from this."

Jugo nodded and Suigetsu let out some noises. Making a quick sprint towards the caravan, they jumped to the opening and landed inside the surprisingly cool vehicle.

"Hey, did you hear something?" They hear in the front part. At least Naruto and Jugo. Suigetsu was too relaxed to hear anything.

"Yeah, let me see- Oh shit! Sand scorpions!" They hear ahead of them.

"Really' Crap, crap, crap! Those things are really fast and we are their food! Hey start going faster! We have a tail on our back!"

Naruto and Jugo where watching as the now identified, sand scorpions, where getting closer to them and some even where trying to jump on the cart. That stopped when a wave made out of gold, crushed them all.

"Now that the problem is solved, we can continue in peace." A stern voice was heard followed by a 'Yes, Kazekage-sama!'.

"Sir, we think that some scorpions got into the food cart." The voices that Naruto thinks are the drivers of the cart they are now said. Looking around, he indeed noticed that there was food and different liquids, water and alcohol, in the cart.

And that Suigetsu was drinking his apparently fifth bottle of water.

"Suigetsu, stop that." Naruto whispered hearing the footsteps coming to the back.

"Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhy?" Suigetsu complained and Naruto took the bottle from his hands as the people from outside opened the curtains to see the three kids inside.

"Sir; there are only some kids!" One of the drivers exclaimed. The two of them where wearing headbands of some village that he doesn't identify.

"Kids? How some kids got into this cart and when!?" The stern voice demanded as the two other shinobi shacked at his voice. Some more steps and the stern voice was in front of them.

It was a man with auburn color hair, dark eyes that hold a stern look. He was hearing some robes similar to the hokage, but this instead of having red, they had a green color.

The man looked with his stern look at the kids. Jugo stood up and backed up a little, Suigetsu was to relaxed to move, and he had a feeling that what he drink wasn't exactly water. Naruto was the only one to get in a defensive stance.

The man looked at how Suigetsu and Naruto looked and smirked identified their traits 'Kaguya and Hozuki...'

"Well, it wouldn't surprise me they were running from the scorpions. You three must be really quick." The man praised them and Naruto lowered a little his stance and Jugo relaxed a bit, while Suigetsu finally passed out.

"I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Rasa no Subaku, Fourth Kazekage of the village Sunagakure no Sato." Rasa introduced himself and Naruto eyes widened. He bowed to introduce himself.

"My name is Naruto Kaguya. An honor to meet you, Kazekage-sama."

Jugo bowed his head shyly "I'm Jugo, Kazekage-sama."

Suigetsu let out a loud snore. Naruto, still bowed kicked him on the ribs waking him up.

"Wha-! Hey! Don't wake me up like that!" He then turned to Rasa that was smiling. "Hey, who is this guy?" He asked standing up.

Naruto grabbed his head and push it down, like if Suigetsu was bowing "And he is Suigetsu. And he is really sorry for disrespecting you, Kazekage-sama."

Rasa chuckled "It is okay. Now, do you travel alone or with someone?"

"With our brothers and the Pervy Sage." Naruto said as his eyes widened "Oh no. We forgot about them."

Suigetsu following the line of thought started to panick "We left them alone and naked with those things."

"They were really hostile. I tried to talk to them, but they didn't want to listen." Jugo said with a concern face and Rasa looked at the distance to see some flames in the horizon.

"I think they are just fine. In the meantime, why don't we wait in my carriage?"

 ***Jiraya, Kimimaro and Magnetsu***

"Goodbye paradise." Magnetsu said while walking in the middle of Jiraya and Kimimaro.

"Was it necessary to burn the whole oasis, Jiraya-sama?" Kimimaro asked the older man, that was scratching the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

"Not really, Kimimaro-kun. But those things didn't stop coming. So, a fire jutsu was the best choice."

Kimimaro nodded and look at the stop convoy. "Do you think they are fine?"

"I hope so. If the midget of Onoki was power-hungry, how bad can be the leader of a dying village?" Magnetsu questioned and Jiraya smirked.

"More than power-hungry, Rasa is more desperate. You'll see when we get there."

After a short walk, a horrible one if you ask Magnetsu, they arrive to the convoy, where there were some guards waiting for them.

"Are you traveling with the three kids?" One questioned and Jiraya shrugged.

"I guess."

The guard nodded "Very well. The Kazekage is waiting for you in his carriage."

 ***In the Carriage***

"Nii-san! You're okay!" Suigetsu exclaimed as he saw his brother fall to the cool ground.

"It is so nice in here..."

"Is he okay?" Rasa asked seeing the condition of the older Hozuki. Kimimaro nodded.

"Yes. An honor to meet you Kazekage-sama. And thank you for caring for my brother and his friends."

Rasa smiled "No need to thank me. I just did what anyone would had done."

"And I guess you now want something in change?" Jiraya said with a serious look and Rasa glared at him.

"Let's talk more calmly in Suna. You just had to run for your lives. So, please rest."

 ***Kazekage Tower***

"So, what do you think of my village?" Rasa asked and Magnetsu and Suigetsu flopped on the couch that was located in the office.

"It is nice." Kimimaro said.

"So, you'll tell us what you want now?" Jiraya questioned and Rasa frowned.

"I don't think that kids should be here to discuss this matter." He said taking from his desk, three pouches of money. "Here, explore the village with this." He said handing the money to the three kids,

"Really? Thanks, Kazekage!" Suigetsu said.

Naruto bowed "Thank you for your consideration. Let's go." He said and the three kids rushed out of the office and out of the building.

Rasa turned serious again. "Now, what would it take for you two plus your brothers stay here?"

 ***Suna Market District***

"What should we do first?" Jugo asked and Naruto looked at him.

"Find water for Suigetsu." He said while carrying a tired Suigetsu over his shoulder.

"I... don't like... Suna..." Suigetsu muttered and Naruto spotted a park with a fountain in it. Rushing towards the fountain, he threw Suigetsu into it.

Suigetsu was under the water for some seconds until he resurfaced with a big grin. "Thanks! I needed that."

Naruto nodded and hear some crying. He looked around and saw that in the middle of what seemed to be a soccer field, there was a red-headed kid, of pale skin, green eyes, black markings around his eyes, and had thee kanji for love marked on his forehead in a red color.

The kid was seated alone, while holding a teddy bear and next to him, there was a ball. He was cying, and Naruto decided to help him.

"Why are you crying?" Naruto asked the boy that looked at him.

"B-Because no one wants to play with me..." The boy sobbed and Naruto nodded.

"Well, we could play with you." Jugo offered and the boy looked hopeful.

"Y-You mean it?"

Naruto nodded with a small smile "Yes. Suigetsu! Want to join?"

Suigetsu got out of the fountain and rushed next to his friends. "Hell Yeah!"

The kid was looking with happiness at this kids that offered him to play. No one had ever done that before! Now to try not to ruin it.

"So, what are we playing..." Naruto asked not knowing his name.

"Oh, my name is Gaara. Nice to meet you." Gaara introduced.

"My name is Jugo."

"Mine Naruto."

"I am Suigetsu! So, what are we playing?"

Gaara bend over to pick up the ball. "I like soccer. Can we play?"

Jugo looked confused "Soccer? How do you play that?"

Gaara explained the rules, and they divided into two teams. One of Gaara and Jugo and the other of Suigetsu and Naruto. Naruto and Jugo where the goal keepers.

Suigetsu started and he ran with the ball on his feet towards the goal where Jugo was ready to stop the ball. But, due to the extreme hot that was the weather in Suna, Suigetsu tired quickly and Gaara took the ball from his feet.

"Can... we rest?" Suigetsu asked leaning against the post of the goal and Jugo smiled at him.

"Don't worry Suigetsu-san, here, have some water."

Gaara had the ball on his feet and Naruto was ready to catch the ball. Gaara shoot and Naruto jumped to catch the ball.

He didn't make it on time.

The ball touched the net and Gaara smiled. He just made his first goal in his first game with his new friends.

"Nice goal, Gaara-san." Jugo praised him and Gaara couldn't suppress his grin.

"Indeed, it was. It would had been different if someone had resistance." Naruto said glaring at Suigetsu that just finished drinking Jugo's water.

"Sorry. It isn't my fault is so hot in here."

Naruto shook his head and smiled to Gaara. "Anyway. Congratulations for your victory." He said extending his hand to him.

Gaara looked at the hand and started to extend his to shake Naruto's hand. But sand flew from the ground and smacked Naruto hand away.

Naruto was shocked because of that and automatically retracted his arm back. Gaara could feel the tears in his eye forming. He looked at Naruto that retracted his arm, Suigetsu that had wide eyes and Jugo that was gaping.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I can't control it. I swear!"

Naruto saw how Gaara was panicking, so he decided to intervene "It is okay. I was caught off guard. Besides, I think it was cool."

"You think?" Suigetsu said and Gaara looked at him not knowing what to expect. "It WAS cool!" Suigetsu exclaimed with a grin and Gaara looked at Jugo that nodded with a smile.

"Y-You think so?"

"Well, I think it is cooler to become water, like me. But yours is still awesome!"

Gaara looked confused "What do you mean?"

"We all have bloodlines Gaara-san. Naruto can control his bones. Suigetsu can transform into water, and I can use Natural Chakra. In our own way, we are different to the rest. But we are alike between each other." Jugo said to him with a smile and Naruto looked to the sky that was starting to get dark.

"We should go now." He said and Gaara face was filled with sadness "Don't worry. We can come tomorrow to play again."

Gaara nodded with a smile "O-Okay. See you tomorrow then!" Gaara said as he left to his uncle house to tell him what happened today.

Naruto, Suigetsu and Jugo left the park too, and where headed to the Kazekage tower to see if their brothers and Jiraya were over with their meeting with the Kage.

And the curious blonde girl, decided to follow these kids to discover their intentions with her baby brother,

 ***The Golden Sand Hotel***

"Man, that Rasa is tough negotiator." Magnetsu said as he flopped into bed.

Kimimaro nodded "You were right Jiraya-sama. He is indeed desperate."

Jiraya nodded "Yeah. Suna isn't going through a great moment right now. The Wind Daimyo cut Suna in half Suna founds for missions and started to give them to Konoha that is cheaper. Because of that, Suna is willing to do anything to gain his trust back. Rasa plan is to create stronger shinobi to prove that they are better than Konoha."

"And there is where we, the bloodline people, get into play." Magnetsu said and Jiraya nodded.

"That's right. The Kaguya and Hozuki bloodline are really powerful in their own way. Having those clans in Suna is going to make their might bigger."

"And all those things that he offered us. Money, lands, titles. A spot in the council. And whatever we could ask for! What do you think about that Kimimaro?" Magnetsu asked his friend that was sit down on his bed.

"I made a promise with Kushina-san. To bring Naruto home safe and sound. I am not thinking on breaking that promise."

Magnetsu nodded "Yeah. Besides, I doubt I could survive in this weather." He stood up. "Well, it's getting late so I'll search for the chibis."

Kimimaro nodded and Magnetsu left the premium hotel, the Kazekage offered them.

 ***Naruto, Suigetsu and Jugo***

"Hey, wait!" A girl voice called the attention of the group of boys. They turned around to see a blonde girl, that had her hair in four spikey pigtails. She was looking at them with curiosity.

"Yes?" Naruto asked and she took some steps forward until she was face-to-face with the Kaguya.

"Why were you with my brother?" She questioned and Naruto raised his brow.

"With Gaara?" Jugo asked and the girl nodded.

"Because he was lonely. And if you are his sister, you should be with him. Not leave him alone when he is sad. Not abandon him because he is different." Naruto said to her leaving her speechless.

"I-I care about him!" The girl said and Naruto turned around.

"Of course, you do." Then he started to walk away.

Suigetsu looked not really sure what to do. He had known Naruto for months now and this is the first time, he almost losses his cool. "Hey, Naruto; Are you ok-"

"I do you know!" The girl screamed at him as she turned him around. "He is my brother! But father doesn't let me get close to him." The girl said to him and he looked into her eyes, and he saw the frustration that she was holding.

"I believe you." Naruto said and the girl looked at him "But if you truly love him, you wouldn't listen to your father. I lost my family because the decision of my own father. Because of him, Gaara is losing his. Tomorrow we are going to be with him at the playground. If you want to prove what you say, come and meet us there."

The girl nodded with a smirk "Fine. Maybe you are good for my brother. I'm Temari no Subaku by the way." Temari introduced herself and Naruto raised a brow.

"Your father is the Kazekage?" Suigetsu asked and she nodded.

"Yeah. But don't you dare to treat me like a princess or something like that. Okay?" She said and the three boys nodded. She smirked again "Good. See you tomorrow then!" She said as she ran off back to her house.

"Hey Naruto; how do you do that?" Suigetsu asked once Temari had left and they started to walk again.

"Do what?"

"That thing that makes girls be nice with you?"

Naruto didn't even look at him "That doesn't even deserve an answer."

 ***Next Day, Yashamaru Apartment***

Temari gulped as she found herself in front of the house of her uncle, where her little brother Gaara lived.

She, just like her other little brother Kankuro, don't have a close relationship with Gaara. That because of her father orders.

She always wanted to be close to Gaara. But she didn't find the courage to challenge her father. After the meeting with the white-haired kid yesterday, that will change.

Knocking on the door, a 'Coming!' Was heard from the inside. Once the door was opened, showing her uncle Yashamaru wearing a brown apron with the Suna logo.

"Oh, Temari-chan. What a nice surprise." The man greeted her with a smile. She nodded.

"Hey uncle. Is Gaara home?"

Yashamaru nodded "He is. Right now, he is getting ready to see some friends he met yesterday. Gaara! Your sister is here!"

Quick footsteps where heard and then Gaara apeard looking down and playing with his hands "H-Hello Temari-Nee-chan." He greeted quietly and Temari smiled warmly at him.

"Hey Gaara. Ready to go?" She asked him and he looked confused.

"Go where?"

"To see your friends. I met them yesterday and they invited me too. So let's go." She said and Gaara face got a smile. His dream was starting to come true.

He got friends that doesn't judge, and his sister wants to be with him now!

Gaara nodded "Okay! Bye uncle!"

Yashamaru looked with a smile. Maybe Gaara can control his powers to certain point. After all...

He isn't the Shukaku or a weapon.

 ***Kazekage Office***

"So, did you think over my offer?" Rasa asked and Kimimaro and Magnetsu took a step forward.

"For more good the offer is, we must decline." Magnetsu said and Rasa frowned.

"Why? If I may ask?"

"I promised take my brother back home. And Magnetsu and Suigetsu can't survive in a weather like this." Kimimaro explained and Rasa frown deepened.

"I see. What if I take personal care of you?" Now Jiraya took a step forward.

"With all due respect, how can we expect you to take care of four bloodline users if you can't even take care of your own son?" At the mention of that, Rasa eyes where filled with hate.

"That _thing_ isn't my son."

"You know, if you change the seal a little or at least bother to help him how to learn to control his powers, things would be different." Jiraya offered and the Kazekage growled.

"I'll give you some time to re-consider my offer. Don't you even dare, on leaving my village."

They nodded and left the office with a bad taste in their mouths.

 ***Park***

"Man, how much long will they take?" Suigetsu complained as he sinked one more time into the fountain.

"We need to wait, Suigetsu-san. Besides, you are okay in there." Jugo said smiling and Suigetsu grinned.

"Yeah! It is like my own personal pool! Hey; why don't you two get in here?"

Jugo shook his head "No thanks."

"It is dirty." Naruto deadpanned and Suigetsu shrugged.

"Your loss."

"Do you think she will come?" Naruto asked them and Suigetsu shrugged.

"Don't know. But if she said she will come, she might as well show up."

"I think she will." Jugo said smiling and Naruto nodded.

"I hope so."

Suigetsu smirked "What, do you have another crash?"

Naruto looked at him with a raised brow "Crash?"

Suigetsu nodded "My Nii-san say that you have a crash when you like someone like a mom likes a dad, but not quite love." He explained and Naruto glared at him.

"Okay, then what do you mean by another?"

Suigetsu grinned "I mean that you have a crush on both Kurotsuchi and Samui! And now you also like Temari!"

Naruto suppressed a groan. "I don't like them as that. Only like friends. And I definetly don't like Temari. She isn't my type anyway."

"I'm not your what?" Temari questioned with her arms crossed as she stood next to Naruto surprising him. Gaara was behind her.

"My nothing." Naruto said, getting his cool back.

"Can I ask why I am not your type?" She questioned ´getting face-to-face with him again.

"Nee-chan, leave him alone. Please." Gaara pleaded but Temari didn't buldge.

"C'mon. Answer me."

Naruto looked at her at the eye before saying "You are not that pretty."

Before he could blink, Temari had him in a chokehold. "Take it back." She said and Naruto tried to get free.

"No."

"I said take it back!" Temari screamed at him, putting more pressure on the chokehold. Naruto started to tap.

"I give. I take it back." Naruto took a deep breath as Temari smirked at him.

"So, what are we doing now?" She asked as he turned to the others that were watching with awe at Temari. "Hey, I made a question."

Suigetsu grinned "What about tag?"

"Tag?" Jugo asked and Suigetsu groaned.

"You truly don't know how to have fun, don't ya big guy?"

"It is basically to chase the other players and if you are it, you need to touch them as you say tag." Naruto explained and Jugo nodded.

"I see. But let's just play in this part of the park. Otherwise it would lose it essence."

Temari nodded "Okay. So, who is it?"

"Me. Tag." Naruto said as he touched Temari shoulder and ran off.

"Hey!" Temari screamed as she rushed after the Kaguya.

So, the game started. Naruto was too fast for Temari, so she tagged Jugo. Jugo tagged Suigetsu and Suigetsu tagged Temari.

Temari was about to touch Gaara when sand flew smacking her hand away. "Nee-chan... I-I'm-"

"It's okay Gaara. But you are it now." She said smiling to him warmly and Gaara nodded with a smile of his own.

They played for a good time and now there where resting. Suigetsu was the more tired of the group for obvious reasons. They were seated on the ground, while the Hozuki was on his 'pool'.

"You aren't that bad... you know that?" Temari said smirking at Naruto that had his bored expression.

Naruto nodded "Thanks. You are really good yourself."

"Well thank you." Temari said with a smirk.

"You are not ugly, you know."

"What?" Temari asked him and Naruto looked at her.

"You are not ugly. If I offended you because of that, I apologize. I actually think that you are pretty." He said blushing a bit in the end and making the Suna girl blush.

"I-I know that already! I don't need you to say things like that!"

Naruto nodded while Gaara was talking to Jugo. "So your bloodline is evil?"

Jugo chuckled "Kind of. When it is activated I lose control of my body and mind. That makes me go violent. But Naruto usually can calm me down. Besides, Jiraya-sama made a seal to help me control my violent urges."

"Really?"

Jugo nodded "Hm. He might even do one for you if you ask."

"That will help me control my sand?" Gaara asked him and Jugo smiled at him.

"I know he can do that."

"Heeeeey, Temari the ugly!" An over the top voice called and Temari sighed.

"Not him again."

A kid with really short, brown hair, purple eyes and a really plain look came running to them. He had a grin on his face.

"What you want now, Daimaru?" Temari questioned him with an annoyed face and Daimaru's grin became wider.

"I saw you hanging around some freaks, so you know what that means? That you are a freak!" He laughed as Temari gritted her teeth.

"You know..."

"I think that it is enough." Naruto said stepping between Daimaru and Temari.

"Eh? And who are you?" Daimaru asked him not knowing the kid he just called a freak.

"I am Naruto. And you are annoying."

"Annoying me?! You're the one butting into our conversation!" Daimaru exclaimed not liking this guy.

"You just call me, my friends and Temari-san freaks. Do you expect me to stay quiet while you make fun out of us?" Naruto asked and Daimaru looked confused.

"That's what she does when I do this." He said pointing to Temari and Naruto eyes narrowed.

"Why? If I may ask?"

Daimaru grinned "Because her brother is a freaky monster! Besides, she is an ugly as a witch and plain as a board! And now, she is a witch for hanging out with her monster brother."

"Take it back." Naruto said in a dangerous tone and Daimaru looked confused.

"Take what back?"

"What you say about Gaara and Temari."

"You know Naruto, it isn't necessary to do-" Temari started but Daimaru laughed.

"Who do you think you are to give me orders? I am the great Daimaru of the Red Sand Cloud! You are nothing but a freak, hanging out with even bigger freaks! So, get away from me. I don't want to get sick and get those ugly dots on me. You hear-"

Naruto got tired and annoyed of Daimaru talking such nonsense, so he sucker punch him, sending him to the ground. He fell on his butt.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Daimaru demanded holding his bruised cheek.

"I grew tired of your voice. Now go away." Naruto said glaring at Daimaru that laughed as he stood up and dusted himself.

"Fine. See ya later Temari the Ugly!" He said as he ran off.

"You punched him." Temari stated watching Naruto that nodded.

"Yes. He was picking on you. And it was clear that you weren't going to do a thing."

"Oh, shut up! I can beat him any day and anywhere I want!" Temari said to Naruto that nodded with a small smile.

"Don't worry. I believe you."

Jugo was watching with a smile as Temari argued with Naruto. He then looked at Gaara that was seated in a fetal position hugging his knees.

"Gaara-san, are you okay?" He asked and Naruto's and Temari's attention shifted to the red-headed boy.

"Gaara, what's wrong?" Temari asked bending down to one knee and her brother looked at her.

"Nee-chan... am I a monster?"

Temari had the urgent feeling to punch Daimaru again. "No. You are my little brother that I love." She tried to hug him, but the sand pushed her away. "We need to control that." Temari joked and Naruto nodded.

"We can help."

"What do you mean Naruto-san?" Gaara asked and Naruto looked at him.

"We are going to teach you how to use your sand."

Suigetsu had just woke up from his little nap that he took in the fountain and looked at the group with sleepy eyes. "Did I miss something?"

 **And done! This was chapter 10 of 'Bones'. I hope you liked it. If you're wondering, Daimaru is not an OC. It is a real character of the Naruto-verse. That is in love with Temari. I don't know what else to say here besides that I'm proud of myself. 5.600 words in two days? That's a new record of time for me. And yes, I wrote this chapter in two days. I hope it was good. And that's all! Leave your Review on who you want to see as Sensei of Team Bloodline or PM me your vote. Follow and Favorite the story and me.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

In the next chapter:

"Your training starts now."

"Do I have to do this?"

"Nice work Gaara!"

"I'll let you put him a new seal on one condition."

"I love you Gaara."

Next Chapter: I love you Gaara


	13. Chapter 11: I Love you Gaara

Chapter 11

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter 11 of 'Bones'. In this one, is where Naruto and company helps Gaara to control his sand. Also, I had an epiphany, to add Tayuya and FemHaku to the harem. This would happen in the future once they are already shinobi. He would meet FemHaku in the mission to Wave and Tayuya is a secret for now. Tell me what you think. Now that all is said, Lets go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Jutsu Name**

 **Chapter 11: I Love you Gaara**

 ***6 AM, Training Field***

"Hey, Naruto."

"Yes Suigetsu?"

"Do we have to start this early?" Suigetsu asked half asleep to his friend that didn't look to gorgeus neither.

Naruto nodded sleepily "Yes. This way, we're going to have more energy later on."

"I don't feel to energetic right now, Naruto-san." Jugo said and Naruto sighed.

"Maybe, we can do this later."

"Hey guys!" Gaara voice broke them from their stupor as they turned to see Gaara awake and with energy, followed by a much sleepier Temari.

"Gaara-san? How are you so awake?" Jugo asked Gaara that shrugged.

"I'm used to no sleep." Was his answer and Naruto nodded as he slammed his fist into his open palm.

"Anyway, your training starts now." Naruto stated and Gaara looked serious and gave a nervous nod. "Are you ready?"

"Y-Yes!" Gaara said shakily and Naruto nodded.

"Good, first we need to get you warm up."

"W-Warm up? For what?" Gaara asked not understanding completely.

Naruto nodded "Before we start training your sand control, we need to make you stronger physically."

Temari looked unsure "Are you sure this will be needed?"

Naruto nodded "The Kaguya clan are experts in Taijutsu. I know what I am doing. Do you know something about Taijutsu?" Temari shook her head "Then be a good girl and stay there in silence."

"HEY! Who the hell you think you are!?" Temari shouted indagated for being ordered like that.

"Someone better in Taijutsu." Naruto deadpanned and Temari glared at him but said nothing.

"Now Gaara-san, how many pushups can you do?" Naruto asked him and Gaara looked at his feet.

"I-I never tried." Gaara confesed and Naruto nodded.

"That will change now. Drop and give me 10."

 ***10 Minutes Later***

"I... can't... anymore..." Gaara said dropping to the ground, panting tiredly and sweating a lot.

Temari bent down next to him and tried to rub his back, but the sand didn't let her. "Don't worry Gaara, you did great."

Naruto bent down. "Gaara, out of ten, you only managed two. And barely."

"Oi! He tried his best! And not everyone has a Taijutsu specialist clan!"

"My clan is also good at Kenjutsu."

"I don't care! Why does he need Taijutsu if the sand is going to protect him anyways?"

"There are quick shinobi out there. What if there is one faster than his defense? What then?" Naruto asked her looking straight into her green eyes. She glared at him and was going to argue when Gaara spoke.

"Nee-chan... it is okay..." He said with a smile.

"Gaara?"

"I want to be stronger... I don't want to be seen like a weapon anymore... I want to do this." He said ready to make another pushup.

Naruto sighed before smiling softly "Just do 5. that will be good."

Gaara nodded and got into work. "Naruto-san is a good motivator if he wants to." Jugo said to Suigetsu that grinned.

"Yeah. But I think he is more like in a competition against Temari." Naruto smacked the back of his head for that.

"HEY! What's the big idea!?" Suigetsu complained rubbing the sore spot.

"Don't talk nonsense." Naruto answered and Temari nodded.

"Yeah. We already know that I'm better than him."

"Temari-san, don't speak nonsense."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Temari demanded as she got face-to-face one more time with the Kaguya as they start arguing.

Jugo chuckled nervously at the situation in front of him while Suigetsu grinned.

"But she is the only one that mannaged to get on his nerves so far." The Hozuki said and Jugo nodded.

"Probably because of the weather."

 ***The Golden Sand Hotel***

"Kimimaro! Wake up!" Magnetsu shook his head that slowly stood up.

"What?" Kimimaro asked at his panicked friend.

"The chibis! They are gone!" Kimimaro eyes widened and all the tiredness was gone in an instant.

"Since when?"

"I don't know! I woke up early and I didn't find them. Naruto, Suigetsu and Jugo. They're gone!" Magnetsu exclaimed and Kimimaro nodded. In this village, there is only one person that would want the bloodline of the Kaguya and Hozuki so badly, that's it...

"The Kazekage." Kimimaro concluded.

"You sure? I mean, the guy seemed unpredictable. But I doubt he would just kidnap three kids. Righ?"

"You're right. They made friends and they are hanging with them." Jiraya informed them.

"How do you know?" Magnetsu asked and Jiraya smirked.

"Kid, I'm not Konoha spymaster for no reason. They should be back at dawn I suppose." Kimimaro nodded and decided that some hours more of sleep would help.

 ***Hours Later, Training Field***

"Now that you are physically ready, let's start you sand control." Naruto said to an exhausted Gaara that couldn't even stand up. Temari was scolding Naruto for being so rough on her little baby brother, while Suigetsu and Jugo where trying to lift him up. For once, the sand didn't bother.

That much.

"T-Thank you." Gaara managed to say fighting to stay awake.

Temari decided to stop her scolding on Naruto, that didn't seem interested on it a bit, to help her brother. "Let's go home."

Gaara nodded weakly and with help of everyone, they went to Yashamaru apartment.

 ***Yashamaru Apartment***

"Gaara; are you okay?" Yashamaru asked his responsibility that nodded tiredly.

"Yes. We were training." Gaara said and Yashamru smiled.

"Talking about that, how was your training? You seem pretty tired. Why don't you tell me while we're eating?" Gaara nodded and Yashamaru turned to the kids with the same smile. "Do you kids want to eat with us."

Temari shook her head "I can't, I promised father to eat with him and Kankuro."

Naruto closed his eyes. "We can't neither. We left early in the morning with no warning. They must be worried. But thanks for your offer, Yashamaru-san." He said ending with a bow.

Yashamaru chuckled at his politness. "I see. Well, make sure to pass here whenever you feel like. Goodbye." He said and moments later he closed the door. The group of kids, started to walk away.

"You really haven't to be so hard on his training." Temari scolded Naruto one more time.

"You already reminded me that a couple of times before." Naruto deadpanned and Temari sighed before smiling.

"Do you think that Gaara will control his sand completely?"

Naruto nodded "I am positive. The three of us had to control our bloodlines with effort. Gaara is no different."

Temari looked down at that "But he is."

"What do you mean Temari-san?" Jugo asked and Temari shook her head.

"I think that it would be better if he tells you himself. It already affects him a lot." She said and that confused the kids. Naruto nodded.

"Maybe we might need someone else to help Gaara. Any one that isn't scared or hateful towards him?"

Temari looked up before smiling "I think I know someone."

 ***Next Day, 6AM***

"Do I have to do this?" Kankuro complained as he walked behind Temari towards the training field. Temari looked over her shoulder with a glare that silenced Kankuro.

"Yes. He is your brother and you're going to help him." she scolded and Kankuro nodded.

"Yeah, I know. But is he not, you know, unstable?" Kankuro asked and Temari glared at him.

"No. We're trying to teach him how to control his sand. He is just a kid that wants friends. He already made a couple, but they will leave in some days." she informed him and Kankuro nodded not liking the idea.

Don't get him wrong, he cares about Gaara but he also is really, REALLY afraid of him. Besides, father told them to NOT get close to him in any way. Then why are they breaking that rule?!

Then it clicked in him "Wait, are there more people now?"

Temari only nodded "Yep. Look we arrived."

The two sand sibings arrived to the training ground where they were training Gaara to see Jugo and Gaara talking while Naruto and Suigetsu fighting to stay awake.

Gaara spotted his sister and then his older brother. He shyly walked towards them looking to the ground.

"Hello Temari-Nee. H-Hello Kankuro-Nii." He greeted and Kankuro looked at him expecting for him to do anything weird. But nothing came. Smirking he decided to be the 'cool brother'.

"Hey Gaara, don't need to be so formal. Just call me Kankuro and we're fine." Gaara smiled at his brother and nodded. Naruto walked to them followed by Suigetsu and Jugo.

"Hello. My name is Naruto Kaguya." He said bowing.

"I'm Jugo."

"Yo, I'm Suigetsu. Hey, why do you have a doll with you?" Suigetsu asked pointing to the puppet that Kankuro was carrying with him. A tick mark was formed on Kankuro's face.

"This is not a _doll._ It is a puppet." He clarified and Suigetsu tilted his head.

"Isn't that the same?"

"NO! A doll is for girls. A puppet is a weapon for strong shinobi!" Kankuro exclaimed and Naruto looked at the puppet.

"It looks like a doll."

"BUT IT ISN'T!"

Jugo laughed nervously "Well, shouldn't we begin Gaara-san training?"

Naruto nodded "We should. Now Gaara-san, tell me how much you can control your sand."

"Well, I can lift things with it. And move it around." Gaara said and Naruto nodded.

"Okay, Kankuro-san; do you mind putting your puppet on the floor?"

Kankuro nodded hesitantly as he then proceeded to put the puppet that he was working on, lying on the floor.

Naruto nodded "Okay. Now Gaara-san, use your sand to lift the puppet into the air."

Gaara looked unsure "But... that's Kankuro puppet. What if I break it?"

Kankuro was having the same thoughts in his head. An elbow to the ribs by Temari accompanied by a stern look, was enough to convince him. Sighing he talked "It's fine. I know that you will do it well."

Gaara nodded and gulped. He extended his hand to try and control the sand that was around the puppet. After some seconds, the sand started to twirl around the puppet, lifting it up in the air. After some seconds the sand stopped and gently put the puppet on Kankuro's hands.

Kankuro couldn't suppress the grin that took over his face seeing the amazing exhibition that his little brother did. "Nice work Gaara!"

Gaara smiled at his older brother and nodded his head. He looked around and saw that everyone was smiling at him. Approving him. Caring for him.

He couldn't be happier right now.

Yashamaru was watching from the shadows the group of kids interact and felt himself smiling. Maybe this could change the Kazekage view on Gaara.

 ***Kazekage Office***

"So, may I ask why you wanted to come talk with me now. Jiraya?" Rasa asked to the Sannin that chuckled.

"Well, Kazekage-sama, I was wondering if I can reinforce Gaara's se-"

"No. And that's final." Rasa cut him and Jiraya sighed. "Why are you so focused on the monster's seal?"

Jiraya narrowed his eyes seeing how this man could treat his own son that way but didn't comment. "If the seal is reinforced, he wouldn't be a monster anymore. He was never a monster in the first place. Only he was treated like that by people like you." Rasa narrowed his eyes as he started to leak KI but Jiraya wasn't finish "You say that you loved your wife but you abandoned one of her children. Because you blame her dead on him. But he both know who truly killed her."

"Watch your tongue Jiraya, or you might as well lose it." Rasa warned as the two powerhouses glared at each other. Until Yashamaru entered in the office.

"Kazekage-sama, I have news on Gaara."

Rasa gave one final glare at Jiraya before turning to his brother-in-law. "Yes? What is it about?"

Yashamaru gave a small smile remembering the scene. "He is controlling the sand sir." Rasa eyes widened.

"What?"

"He is controlling his sand. He can lift things, create clones he even did a sand shunshin. It's impressive."

Rasa was looking in disbelief at Yashamaru. Was it true? Could that thing really control the demon? Jiraya smiled at Rasa that growled. "Yashamaru thanks for the information. Dismissed. Jiraya stay here for a moment."

Yashamaru nodded and left. After some minutes in silence and reflecting, the kazekage come to a decision. "Come to my home to dinner tonight. Bring the bloodlines user with you. There will discuss, the arrangements of the stay of the Kaguya and Hozuki." Before Jiraya could interect, Rasa continued "And in change, I'll let you put a new seal on him on one condition."

Jiraya raised a brow "Which is?"

"I'll tell that to your hokage. I guess that if I want one of Konoha's bloodlines, I have to discuss it with him. See you at dinner.

 ***Hours Later, Market District***

"Do you think that Gaara-san will be fine?" Jugo asked Suigetsu and Naruto. The group had divided. Temari and Kankuro stayed with Gaara to help him train. They decided to go back home, because Suigetsu had passed out due to the heat.

"Yes. His siblings seem to be more open to him. It would be weird that they do anything against him." Naruto said and Jugo nodded.

"Naruto-san; do you think that this will be enough to make people like him?" Jugo asked to his white-haired friend that closed his eyes.

"No. A little bit of training won't change a whole village point of view. You need more than that. But, I am confident that Gaara will change their view of him. Just like I am planning to change Konoha's view on me and my clan." he said smiling slightly.

Jugo smiled "Then, I hope that Gaara will have luck on his journey."

 ***Training Field***

"Well, I think we can call it a day." Temari said and Gaara nodded tiredly and Kankuro smirked.

"How... did I did it?" Gaara asked taking deep breaths.

"Simply great. Maybe father can help you." Kankuro offered and Gaara eyes where filled with hope.

"You... think so?"

Temari sighed "I don't know. You know father. He is really stern. And kind of stubborn about... your condition."

"Temari; it isn't polite to talk about your father like that." Rasa stern voice came from behind Temari and Kankuro making them flinch and slowly they turned around to see their father looking at them, with his stern eyes that matched his voice.

Temari decided to calm the possible storm of gold that was coming "Father, I-"

"Kankuro, Temari; both of you go home and get ready. We have guests tonight." Rasa cut her and they both nodded slowly as they left.

Gaara was looking at the man that was his father in fear. He knew that this man didn't like him. What will he do know?

"I hear that you where training your sand. Is it true?" Rasa asked and Gaara nodded.

"Yes Fa-Kazekage-sama." Gaara cut himself and Rasa nodded.

"And how is it going?"

"G-Good I guess. I had received help and motivation and I learned how to do some things." Gaara quickly explained and Rasa nodded.

"Do you need any more help?" he asked after some minutes of silence, his hard gaze never quivering.

Gaara didn't know how to answer. Was he offering his help, or saying that someone else was going to help him?"

"Answer me." Rasa said and Gaara nodded hesistantly.

"Y-Yes. I still have problems making the sand flow." Rasa nodded and they stayed in silence for a minute or so.

"Be one with it." Rasa said and Gaara looked at him.

"W-What do you mean Kazekage-sama?"

Rasa sighed "Gaara; I know that even though we are father and son, we never acted like that. I don't deserve to be called father by you, just as I don't deserve the right to call you son. But, I hope that we can change that in the future. Only if you agree."

Gaara could feel his eyes watering. Without any words he leapt to hug Rasa but the sand blocked it away. Gaara fell on his butt and looked at his father that wasn't expecting that try of affection by his son.

"I would like that. Father."

Rasa smiled softly as he stood up. "I love you Gaara."

 ***Next Day***

"So you're leaving?" Temari asked Naruto that nodded.

"Yes. When we left your mansion, brother informed us that the Kazekage let us leave the village."

Temari sighed "So, this is the goodbye?"

Naruto shook his head "No. We can always write to each other. That way we can stay communicated."

Temari smirked "That's good to hear. Hey, is Suigetsu and his brother okay?" She asked pointing to the Hozukis that seemed to pass out at any second.

"No." Was Naruto calmed answer "Where is Gaara-san by the way?"

Temari smiled "Sleeping. After that old man checked his seal, he passed out inmediatly. And nothing happened."

"Of course, nothing would happen. We all sleep and nothing happen at night." Naruto deadpanned and Temari sighed.

"I will tell you one day. Now you should leave. It would be bad if Suigetsu dies here of all places." She joked with a smirk and Naruto smiled slightly.

"Goodbye then. Temari-san." Then the group left the village hidden in the sands.

From the kazekage tower, Rasa watched them leave with as serious look. Jiraya was against the deal, but at the end, the decision falls on Minato. He just hopes that it is the correct one.

He looked at the sleeping form of Gaara that was on the couch sleeping. They have a lot of training do now that the seal is safe.

 ***With Naruto and Company***

"Well, our trip is almost over. And we all learned a lot, right?" Jiraya asked and the kids nodded.

"I know how much I hate perverts." Naruto said.

"I can control a little bit my powers now." Jugo aported.

"I discover true pain in the desert." Suigetsu complained in Jugo's shoulders.

Jiraya sighed "You won't ever give me any credit, right?"

Naruto looked at him "You did a nice work on Gaara's seal."

Jiraya smirked "Well, it seems that under all those 'Pervy Sage' comments, there is respect." He teased.

"Matter of fact there is." Naruto confirmed and Jiraya smiled at him.

"You aren't that bad neither kid. Anyway, next destination, Konoha!"

Or is it?

 **And done! This was chapter 11 of 'Bones'. But wait! How are they going back to Konoha without meeting Fuu!? You forgot about her didn't you!? ROY-BAKA! No, didn't forgot about her. In two more chapters she will appear. Sorry if I took some more time with this chapter. The reason is that I fell into the addiction called LoL. League of Legends. And I guess that's all! Review that it is important to me, PM me for any doubt or suggestion, Follow and Favorite the story and me.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

In the next chapter:

"Next stop Konoha!"

"We meet again."

"Catch those brats."

"We need to jump."

"How do you three got in here!?"

"This is Taki."

"We lost them."

Next Chapter: Together and Alone


	14. I need to say something

**Okay... I think that I need to say this.**

 **No, don't worry, I won't be dropping any story or leaving FFN. No, this is about some of my... issues.**

 **This isn't easy to say, or write in this case, but my phycologist believes this is for the best. And because I feel more comfortable writing that talking this with people that I know, here I am, sharing this with you guys.**

 **First of all, why I started to write. As the ones that read 'A Change of Heart' since it came out, you already know that I already have one-year writing fics. Well, one year ago, some weeks before the first chapter of 'A Change of Heart' came out, my mom was diagnosed with cancer.**

 **No shit.**

 **After that I started to read DxD fics and I got frustrated because the best ones that I found, were not finished. Classic.**

 **So, determinate to do a good story with an end, I uploaded the after mentioned story. And I'm not going to lie, I expected it to have 30 followers top.**

 **After that, more stories came: '5 Hearts', 'Bones', 'Frozen Time', etc. And I was getting better.**

 **But, somethings happened with my dad, in school and in a small part-time job I had, that made me fall into something that I am not proud of. If I can say...**

 **I am disappointed of myself.**

 **One day a 'friend' gave me something that he told me that will 'help me'.**

 **You probably already guessed but I'll say it anyway.**

 **Me (Insert real name here, it is too soon to tell you guys) I am a drug addict.**

 **That was harder to do than expected.**

 **Right now I am in rehab and because of that, I will put in Hiatus all of my stories. This will last some time but when I'll come back, it will be stronger and better. With more ideas for new and old stories. I read your reviews and I take them to heart. Believe me, big things are coming.**

 **And I guess that was all. I did this to say out my problems. Why I started to write and why I keep writing. I'll see you in a couple of months when I get better. Thanks for all the support.**

 **With love,**

 **Roy D. Harper.**


	15. Recovery News

**Hey there you.**

 **Okay, so I been getting help like I said last time, and the number one advice that I received from the people in there, both patients and workers, was that I do something healthy that I like. Like a sport or something around those lines.**

 **So, if you wanted to know what have I done lately, is wrestle. Yeah. WWE, ROH, NJPW style version Chile. Not really good if you are asking.**

 **Anyway, so after some time, I talked this (My problem) with my literature teacher. And he took it surprisingly well. And he told me that doing something that I love or like at least, is the best drug I can take.**

' **But Roy-sama! What are you talking about!?' What I am talking about is that I might be back sooner than expected. I expected be back in mid-September, but I'll probably be back next week. With what I'll come back? You ask. With the following:**

 **An Angel Beats Fic. I will write this because my teacher recommended me to write something about this. So, expect the use or mention of drugs in this one.**

 **A DxD fic. Remember the new story I promised so many moons ago? Well, it be out soon.**

 **A BNHA x Tokyo Ghoul Fic. Yeah, I read some of these, and I like them a lot. My turn to try this out.**

 **An upload for ALL my stories.**

 **More will come. I am better now. I even met a nice girl that I believe we might have chemistry that we might build into something (wink, wink).**

 **So yeah, I am still in rehab but I'll upload probably and luckily next week. This was pricipaly made to make you guys know that I am alive.**

 **Till next week.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**


	16. Chapter 12: Together and Alone

Chapter 12

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter 12 of 'Bones'. In this one, there is going to be a lot of trouble for our protagonists. And because I don't know what else to say, let us go to the story! WOO!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Jutsu Name**

 **Chapter 12: Together and Alone**

"I'm boreeeeeeeed!"

"We know. You already said it 10 times in 5 minutes."

"Because it is true!"

Magnetsu groaned as he listened the two kids argue while Jugo was trying to calm Suigetsu down. They had been walking for days and they were 2 days away of Konoha.

Jiraya said he needs to do something important there, so their pace was increased and they had less stops to rest.

"Jiraya-sama; why don't we rest a little? We are all tired and some rest would do great." Kimimaro said and Jiraya scratched his chin.

"I don't know..."

"C'mon! The chibis are unsupportable! And we are all a little crancky. What's the worst thing that can happen?" Magnetsu added and Jiraya sighed.

"Fine. We'll rest here for a while and then to Konoha!"

"Finally!" Suigetsu screamed hearing the words 'rest here' as he threw himself to the soft grass of the forest.

"I wonder what kind of animals are here." Jugo said and Naruto looked at him.

"Want to go and find out?"

Jugo nodded with a small smile and Suigetsu sat up "Yeah! An adventure!"

"Weren't you tired?" Jugo asked and Suigetsu grinned.

"Yeah. But I'm fine now! So let's go, we don't have all day!" Naruto nodded and so did Jugo.

"Don't go too far or come back too late! We don't know what is out there!" Magnetsu ordered and was answered with short screams of affirmation.

Jiraya sat down on a rock as he started to read something with a serious face. "Yo, whatcha reading?" Magnetsu asked getting curious on what seemed to be a letter.

"Magnetsu, it is probably something important. Let's not bother on it." Kimimaro said and Jiraya chuckled.

"No need to worry Kimimaro. It is just some request Minato made me."

Magnetsu raised a brow "The Hokage? Hope he didn't change his mind about us joining Konoha."

"No, no." Jiraya said waving his hand in front of him "It is about those 'Akatsuki'." The frown returned to his face at the mention of the mysterious group.

"A group searching for the power of the tailed beasts... I wonder why?" Kimimaro said to no one in specific and Magnetsu nodded.

"It gives me chills just thinking about it. So much power for just a group of people. The chances are limitless of what they are going to do with that."

"Yeah. But don't worry! Minato is already in the case, it is just a matter of time before they are taken down for good!" Jiraya cheered with doubt in his mind. A group that had Orochimaru in their lines in already a dangerous one.

"Anyway, we should be getting the camp. It is getting dark and scary monsters come out. I'll search for the brats." Jiraya said getting off the rock and into the forest.

Once he was away Magnetsu whispered to Kimimaro "Hey, do you think that those guys are going down easily?"

Kimimaro closed his eyes "I don't know Magnetsu."

"I truly don't."

 ***Some Hours Later***

"Okay! I think that we rested long enough. So, back on our way we are!" Jiraya said receiving nods.

"Man, I wish we could hang out here a little longer." Suigetsu said as he, Naruto and Jugo were packing their stuff.

"But Suigetsu, we are really close on finishing the trip and getting to Konoha. I wonder how it is..." Jugo said and Suigetsu grinned.

"Yeah! I can't wait to show them how awesome I am!"

"Keep your hopes low. Konoha isn't as great as it sounds. Did you two already forgot everything I told you about it?" Naruto asked and Suigetsu lost his grin.

"I know. But maybe they changed? You had been out of there for a year now. Maybe they are better?" He said and Jugo nodded.

"I agree. People will forget and accept. Konoha might already did that."

Naruto thought about it before going back to his things "Perhaps."

From a distance Magnetsu and Kimimaro listened to the talk. "He really isn't the biggest fan of Konoha. Huh?"

Kimimaro shook his head "He is loyal to the village and to certain people. But not to everyone and that includes the Hokage."

"And a shinobi with no loyalty is a dangerous one..." Magnetsu said and Kimimaro nodded.

"That's right. But I am planning on protecting him until my end."

"Which might be now. Kaguya brat." They turned to a tree were a man with green pants, stiches all across his body, black hair said from a tree branch.

"We meet again. Kakuzu." Jiraya said glaring at the man that was eyeing them with a bored look.

"You being here makes my job harder. But my client just wants the brats. So..."

"...What's your price?"

Jiraya let out a low growl but then he smirked "The question is what's yours? I know that you would sell your soul for money Kakuzu. I bet that whatever you got paid, I can double it."

"Maybe..." Kakuzu said as he made one hand-seal "But I still remember the humiliation you made me pass some years ago." His body started to twitch and after some seconds, four masses of black tendrils were shot from his back and landed surrounding Naruto, Suigetsu and Jugo.

"And revenge is worth more than anything you can offer."

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Jutsu)"** Jiraya screamed as he bit his thumb and planted his hand to the ground. In a puff of smoke, a green toad crashed one of the masked masses. "Now! Run!" Jiraya ordered and the kids didn't need to be told twice.

The passed the toad just as the black mass was regaining itself. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes. "Catch those brats." He ordered and the masses went after the kids.

"Now..." Kakuzu said as his hand turned into a brownish color.

"Let's continue from our last encounter."

"Dammit." Magnetsu cursed unsealing his sword and getting into fighting stance.

Kimimaro took off his top "We need to finish this quick. We don't know in how much danger they are."

Jiraya nodded "Don't worry. Three against one. We have the number game by our side."

Kakuzu clicked his tongue. "Let's put that theory at play, shall we?" He said as he leaped off the tree and onto the shinobi.

 ***With Naruto, Suigetsu and Jugo***

"This is bad!" Suigetsu screamed as he dodged another electric shot that came from the mask of one of the masses.

"We know!" Jugo screamed as he evaded a torrent of water.

"And it is going to get worse." Naruto said as they arrived to the end of the way. They were in front of a cliff and they could make a body of water down.

"Oh crap..." Suigetsu cursed as they looked back and they found themselves surrounded. Naruto looked back again and one crazy idea came into his mind.

"We need to jump."

"What!?" Suigetsu asked and Jugo nodded.

"With our bloodlines we can survive the fall. It is our best shot." Suigetsu looked panicked between the four monsters in front of them that were getting closer to them and the gigantic fall behind them.

"Okay. Let's do thiiiiiiiiiiiiis!" Suigetsu screamed as he jumped followed by Jugo and Naruto.

They fell with louds splashes. Jugo transformed parts of his body, Naruto fortified his bones and Suigetsu transformed into water. They popped their heads out of the water and looked up to see that the tendril creatures backed away. Suigetsu let out a laugh.

"HA! Take that! We are way too good for you idiots!" He stopped laughing when he felt that he was going faster.

"Ehm, what's going on?" Jugo asked and Naruto eyes widened.

"Something worse." the other two turned their heads to see what his friend meant.

A waterfall.

"Oh, you must be kidding me!" Suigetsu screamed as he tried to swim away, but it was no use.

"Suigetsu! Can't you turn water and take us out of here!?" Naruto asked and Suigetsu shook his head.

"The water is too strong! It will just take me quicker!" That was the last thing he hear before they fell to their presumable doom.

 ***With Jiraya, Magnetsu and Kimimaro***

"I think... we lost him..." Magnetsu panted out as he and Kimimaro and Jiraya rested from their fight. The guy proved to be stronger than before, fighting them off without looking tired.

Jiraya nodded "Yeah. Now let's go find the brats and get to Konoha as fast as possible." He said trying to sense their chkra but nothing. He tried again with the same result. He frowned.

"Jiraya-sama, something wrong?" Kimimaro asked getting worried and Jiraya looked at him with a frown.

"We lost them."

 **And done! That was chapter 12 of 'Bones'. Hope that you enjoyed. Now, I was planning on making this chapter longer, buuuuuut, cliffhangers are way better. You probably already know who is going to appear next chapter so I'll leave this to here. And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubt or suggestion, Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: The Girl That is a Demon


End file.
